A Pure Heart
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Being rewritten. Be on the look out for the title 'A Pure Heart (Rewritten)'. I have yet to rewrite it but it should be up by tomorrow or the day after.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there this is LoveOXOLuna or Luna for short. I finally decided on a story I wanted to write after much debating. I have a couple other stories that I want to write but knew that I should probably post them one of a time because I don't want to be one of those writers that update once a month because I have to much to write at once. I will most llikely update once a week in case you were wondering.

* * *

Prologue

In the capital of spades there was a crowd forming around a man shouting. Telling them to come listen to a story that he had to tell. When he felt that he had enough listeners he smiled and begin to speak.

"I am grateful that you are willing to listen to a fool like me. For I have a tale to tell. But it is not just a tale but rather a legend that has yet to come true. So listen closely so that you may not make a mistake and choose the wrong side when this story begins in real life."

He paused for dramatic affect. "A horrible king will rule these lands and cause great strife. His queen will abandon him and join a rebellion against her former husband. A war will begin and the King may win. But remember this advice that I give for it could save you all. A king is as strong as his people. Without his people he is just a man. Follow the right one and you may be able to save this land."

Everyone gave him strange looks. Was he serious? He must be crazy because the clocks choose who rules over them. The clocks have never chose a terrible ruler before. It was impossible for that to happen.

"Now I know what you're thinking." He said to the crowd who gave disbelieving looks. "But the clocks can be tricked. Dark magic is a very powerful thing when one knows how to use it properly. So fallow the one with a pure heart, he shall be the one to save you all from a never ending darkness."

And with that he vanished into a cloud of smoke. They started to talk about what just happened when they got over their initial shock. Some people scoffed and went about their business while others began to spread rumors. But only one believed that the legend was true.

He was a young boy at the age of six. He had wheat colored hair with one peice sticking up and sky blue eyes that were filled with determination and hope. And his name was Alfred F. Jones. Your resident hero.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any errors. I am doing this on my tablet and it doesn't seem to like me. I hope you enjoyed.

Please review, faiv or follow.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. The storylegend has begun

A/N: So much positive feedback. Thank you all so much for the faivs and follows. I would also like to thank Amelia F, hexa and madam Tea for reviewing.

Amelia F: I'm glad that you liked it so far. When I go your review it brightened up my day. I'll try to keep up your expectations. I hope you like this chapter.

Hexa: Thank you for telling me my simple mistake. I can't believe I did not notice it. No more writing at two in the morning for this girl. I'm glad that you liked the intro. I hope this chapter is well written for you.

Madam Tea: I'm glad that you like how I started the story. I had a hard time trying to find a way to start it. But then I realized that it would be pretty cool to have a mysterious man give a warning to the people in story format. That was definitely where Alfred decided to become a hero. As the story goes on you will see why or where the characters get their certain personality traits. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

One year later

Alfred: age seven

Alfred frowned as he watched the new king walk up to a broken down house with a devious smirk. He knocked on the door, demanding that they open it at once. A child wearing sewed up rags as clothing opened it shyly. His small violet eyes looked up at him in fear, knowing who this man was.

His name was William Johnson. A.k.a the worst king to ever rule. He had only been the king for six month's and yet he managed to make half of the population go poor from high and unforgiving taxes. That was the first law he made when he became ruler. Now everyone feared him coming to their home and taking all they had.

"Hello your highness . How may I help you on this fine day?" Asked the shaking boy.

"Where are your parents?" He asked not so kindly.

"T-they are dead sir. My parents passed away two months ago from a sudden illness. My brother and I live with our grandmother now." He informed.

"I see, well that is not of importance to me right now. Go fetch her so that she may pay her tax." He said boredly.

"But she already paid this month." The boy said.

"Look you little brat. I was nice to you even though you're an omega. Go get your grandmother or elts I will have you punished." He growled.

The boy began to cry. Alfred ran from his hiding place an in front of him. His alpha instincts kicking in.

"Leave my brother alone." He growled trying to sound menacing but only sounded like a cute growling puppy.

"Look little boy. I have things to do and I can't do them if you and that danm nuisance of an omega keep waiting my time. So go get your grandmother like a good boy." He demanded out of irritation.

"How dare you speak to my grandchildren like that. Who do you think you are?" Asked a woman wearing old thin clothing.

"Your king." He replied simply.

"You are not my king. Nor will you ever be." She said with a sneer.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"How dare you give me that attitude! You are nothing but an old hag! I am essential to the kingdom. Now pay your tax before I have these two cretins thrown in the dungeon for a week."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist." She said heading into the house.

William growled. He snatched the money out of her hand when she returned with it.

"Gards! Take her to the dungeon !" He yelled.

Before Alfred could even blink the gaurds were pushing him out of the way and arresting her.

"Stop! You can't take her away from us! She's all we have!" The twins yelled in Union.

"To bad."

All they could do was watch as their grandmother struggled to get away. She was thrown into a rusty metal cage that had obviously not been clean in a long time.

Matthew ran up to the cage (Which was brave for an omega)and tryed to break her free. Alfred soon joined.

"Stop it my children. It is no use." She said softly.

"But grandma, what are we going to do? Your the only family we have left." Matthew wailed.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor. Under my bed is a box. In it is a magical whistle. Blow on it and a man will appear right in front of you. Tell him your story and he will take care of you." She said with tear filled eyes.

"When will we see you again?" Alfred asked trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. But remember, we will always meet again. Weather it be in the neer or far future."

Before the boys could reply the Wagon started to move. They watched as their grandmother was taken away and probably to never be Seen again.

"C'mon Mattie, we have to do what grandma said." Alfred said, taking charge as the alpha.

Matthew didn't move from his spot. How could he? He just watched his grandmother get taken away from them. She was there when they needed her. She sang them to sleep whenever they had a nightmare. Took them in when nobody else would. Even though she was poor she made sure they got food in their bellies. How would they survive without her?

"Matthew, we need to do what grandma told us to before people raid the house." Alfred said, shaking his younger twin.

Alfred sighed when Matthew didn't move. It was pointless. He wasn't going to budge.

"Come in when you're ready. I'll be packing our clothes." He said.

Alfred ran into the house. He packed what little clothing they had and his prized possession. It was a wooden music box. It wasn't much, just something his dad made his mom for their wedding day. Before his mother died she told him to give it to the love of his life as an engagement present. He agreed without hesitation and promised to stay loyal to them.

Matthew eventually came in but he did not speak. He just walked over to his bed and laid there. Staring blankly at the wall. It was unusual for him to act like this. Of course Alfred didn't blame him, he wished that he could cry all night. But he had to be strong. For Matthew and his grandmother.

He went to her bed like instructed and found the box. He pulled it out and opened it. There were many things in it. Such as folded up portraits, old letters, and much more. He dug to the bottom and found it. It was a rusty silver whistle with a gold design of a spade on it.

He blew into it but no sound came out. Was it broken? He tried again. Still nothing. He kept trying as hard as he could.

"Will you pleas stop blowing that?!" Came a voice behind him.

Alfred turned around with wide eyes. Right before him was a tall man no older than thirty years of age. He had somewhat curly brown hair with a certain long curl coming out of the side. His eyes where a honey brown color filled with love and strength. He was obviously an alpha, with his toned muscles and kind but demanding Ora. He was a man that was to be respected.

"S-sorry, are you he one that is supposed to answer to the whistle." Alfred asked respectfully.

"Yep, so why did you call me and where is Madeline?" He asked with a smile.

"W-well you see, she was arrested by the king for giving him an attitude. She told us to-"

"What do ou mean by us?" He asked.

"My brother and I. He's right over there on the bed." Alfred said pointing to the small lump.

"I didn't notice him before. Poor boy must be traumatized." He aid with a rare frown.

"Yea, usually he is noticed quickly because of how cute he is. It's hard to believe that you didn't notice him. I hope that he will be ok because I don't like to see my brother sad like this." Alfred said in a low voice.

"Don't worry my dear boy. We will cheer him up when we get home." The man said.

"Home?"

"Yes, your grandmother will most likely not get out of prison I'm afraid. I take in children that need a place to stay. You won't have to worry about food and necessities such as clothing, a roof over your head, and education. I can provide all of that. Now grab your things and we will head out." He said in rare seriousness.

Alfred nodded and went around the house to collect anything that he could have forgotten. While he was doing that the man went over to Matthew and picked him up. Matthew looked up with shiny teary eyes full of fright and vulnerability.  
"Who are you?" Matthew asked in fear.  
"My name is Roma and I will be your new guardian from now on. Do not worry for I will take care of you." He said softly.

"Okay." Was all he said before he fell asleep.

Alfred return soon after with a brown sack. "I'm ready Mr. Roma."

"How did you know my name? I never told you what my name was." Roma asked.

"I overheard you tell Matt. Now , can we please go I don't like it here anymore." Alfred said looking at the place.

"Of course my son."

"Son?"

"Yes, you are now my child since I adopted you. You may call me whatever you want. Roma, father, or what everyone else calls me."

"What do people usually call you?" Alfred asked in simple curiosity.

"Grandpa Rome."

"I like that name."

"You do?"

"Mhmm, it really suits you. You are fun and kind but serious when you need to be. From now on you will be my grandpa Rome." Alfred said.

Rome smiled with delight. He loves grandchildren and he loved being called grandpa even more. Rome then started to cast a spell. Before Alfred could blink they were transported to a forest in front of a small town.  
Rome walked ahead and signaled for Alfred to follow. Alfred looked around at what he saw. There were teens and children of all ages running around, cleaning, working, or playing.

"Grandpa Rome?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"We are at my estate."

" Estate?! You mean that you own all this land?!" Alfred asked surprised.

"Of course not. I own the whole forest silly."

Alfred just about had a heart attack. The whole forest?! That was a lot of land!

"How big is it?" Alfred asked in a shaky voice .

"Let's see. If I'm not mistaken it should be about a three days walk from here to the edge of the forest. Then a four days horse ride to the capital. Six if you walk." He said happily.

Alfred stumbled at that. How did he obtain so much land?! And why was he acting so casual about it?! Was this man crazy?

He hoped that he wasn't getting him and his brother into any danger or elts he would have to run around in his underwear for an entire day. Not to mention giving his dessert to Matthew for a month.

* * *

A/N: And that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It was fun to write Rome. Sorry if he seems a little ooc. I'm not used to writing his character. Also, I am bound to have spelling errors or even unfinished words beause my tablt doesn't like me. Please excuse them but let me know if it was something simple like how I wrote fallow instead of follow in the prologue. Tell me where it is and what word. I will try to fix them in time for my next update.

Chapter info: The beginning of this story will be about how the Hetalia characters grew up and led to where they are today. Which will be the kidnapping of our little tsundere Arthur Kirkland. I'm not sure how many chapters will be about their childhood. I have yet to plan that out.

Character info: I know that Alfred isn't acting as scared as he should be. It will explain why in the third chapter if all goes according to plan. Also, the underwear thing is a bet between Matthew and Alfred. They made a bet to see who would land them in danger first. The winner would get the losers dessert for a month. The loser would also have to run around in their underwear for an entire day. Yes it is silly, but they are little boys.

Second chapter info: The next chapter will be about Arthur's current situation. We will get to meet his mother (queen of spades)and what her every day life is like. Two Hetalia characters will be introduced as Arthur's friend's to be. Can you guess who they are?

Hint: One was treated like a dog and the other couldn't hurt France.

The first person to guess both of them right will get to decide how Matthew and Gilbert meet. They will be a side paring in this.

Please review, faiv, or follow.

I don't own Hetalia.


	3. Denial

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to those who have followed and/or faived. I would also like to thank Pastaaddict for reviewing.

Pastaaddict: I'm glad that you like it. And your right, Arthur's an omega. But that won't be the only reason why William hates him. He will hate Arthur for two specific reasons. One you will read in this chapter and the second will be revealed later on in the story.

Warning: There is make out and abuse. I hated writing it but it's part of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Denial

Arthur: age seven

When William got back to the castle he was greeted by the head ace, Edward Robinson. He was informed that the queen and his children were in the school room. Learning about Spades history.

"I see. That is rather unfortunate because I was in the mood." He said.

"Really? Did something good happen today sir?"

"No and yes. I was talked down to by an omega. The old hag got pissed because I was putting her grandsons in their place. Had her arrested as soon as she gave me her money." He said.

"What about her grandchildren?"

"Left them there. They aren't any of my responsibility." He said heading to his room.

"Send Josephine to my room. I need my clothes cleaned from being around those peasants all day." He ordered.

"Right away sir."

* * *

Alice smiled as she watched her eldest son Alistair (16) read out loud from a book about the history of Shades. Arthur was pretending to play with his doll, but in actuality he was listening to every word Alistair was saying. Arthur love to learn, unfortunately his father did not believe that omegas needed to learn anything but how to listen to their alpha. Of course Alice raised them not to believe that. She raised them to treat omegas as their equals. "-and with those words Spades got its freedom from Clubs." Alistair finished.

"Alistair sweetie, could you get me some more thread?" Alice asked as she held up her half embroidered flower.

"Sure mum. Anything for you."

"Can I come?" Arthur asked timidly.

"Of course ye can." He said fondly.

"Does anybody else want anything?" He asked.

Owen (15) the second oldest shook his head. The twins Dylan and Colin (13) asked for some cheese for their rats.

They left hearing their mother say how big the twins pets were getting.

They were quiet as they walk down the hall to the kitchen where the food was at. Alistair asked the head chef where the cheese was. while Alistair was getting the cheese Arthur decided to be a good boy and get the thread for his mummy.

He ran down the hall as fast as his tiny legs could get him. He opened the door to his parents room. He was shocked at what he saw. There was his father sitting on the bed with a woman straddling his lap. Kissing him with vigor.

They were to into it to notice the young child. The woman pulled back and giggled.

"My what a naughty king. Cheating on your wife like this." She said in a low sultry voice. "She's an omega so who cares. Besides she won't know. It'll be our little secret." He said laying the beta down on the bed.

Arhur stopped watching at that point. Not wanting to see what would happen next. He didn't really know what it was they were going to do but he knew that it was bad. He ran down the hall towards the kitchen to tell his older brother about what he saw. Unfortunately he tripped, squeaking in surprise.  
"What the hell were you doing you little brat!" He heard his father yell from down the hall.

He got up and turned around in fear. William walked over to him angrily. He grabbed Arthur by the front of the collar lifting and shaking him.

"What were you doing?! Spying on me?! I'm going to kick your ass you little piece of shit!" He screamed.

He threw the defenseless omega on the ground. Arthur whimpered in fear. He didn't mean to make his father angry again.

"Not only can't you do magic but you're terrible at everything. I don't even know why I let your mother keep you!"

Arthur didn't say anything and let his father kick him. He knew that it would be over soon. When William got tired of him he spit in his face and sneered.

"A person not being able to do magic is worthless to society. No one will want a mate like you."

And with that he left, wanting to return to the beta and have fun. When Arthur heard a door close he slowly got up. He sat against the wall and started to feel angry.

It was his fault. He should have known better to than just barge into their room like that. His father was just teaching him how to be a good omega. That's how he showed his love.

"Oh my god, Arthur! What happened to you?!" He heard Alistair yell worriedly as he ran up to him.

Alistair looked over the small omega frantically. Arthur tryed to push him away saying that it was all his fault and that father was just teaching him a lesson. Eventually Arthur gave up and let himself be carried to the school room.

"Arthur!" He heard his mum and brothers shout together.

My poor baby! What happened?" She asked, taking the child in her arms and over to the plush cushioned chair that was to be used by Alistair. He didn't mind of course.

"Dad is what happened." He sneered in disgust.

"What happened baby?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"It's alright sweety, I won't tell him hat you told me." She said.

Arthur hesitated before telling her what happened.

"But don't worry. I learned my lesson so father will be proud of me. When I get a good mate he will finally love me." Arthur said excitedly.

Everyone shared sad looks. They knew that William will never love his youngest Omega son. He was too cold hearted for that. But they knew that they couldn't tell Arthur the truth because he would just deny it. The poor thing only wanted fatherly love.

* * *

That night Alice was preparing for bed when she heard someone open the door. It was William. He walked up to her and raised his hand. A loud smack was heard.

"What did I tell you about keeping that little brat out of my sight?"

Alice didn't respond.

"Tell me why I had to see that ugly mug?"

"I'm sorry. He went with Alistair to get me some thread." She apologized timidly.

"You had Alistair get you some thread. He is an alpha! You fetch him things, not the other way around! You will be punished for this. You are to go sleep with the prisoners."

She nodded and went to grab her night gown but ws stopped.

"You will sleep in prisoners clothing."

"Yes sir."

She left quietly, not making a sound. Truthfully she liked sleeping down there with them. The people that he arrested were usually very kind and friendly. Also, she didn't like the smell of the bed after he did the nasty with other's.

When she got down there she was greeted warmly.

"Hey there Alice!" Greeted a balding man.

"How's it going?" Asked a short woman.

"How's the family?" Asked a young man.

"Hello everyone, it's not going good I'm afraid. My youngest son Arthur was abused again."

"What for?" Asked the woman.

"He wouldn't tell me. The poor boy only wants to be loved by his father. Unfortunately that can't happen."

"So the king is even terrible to his children. I'm glad I gave him a hard time today. That man is truly a terrible person." Spoke an elderly voice.

Alice looked in the corner of the room to see an elderly woman.

"Hello there. You must be queen Alice. My name is Madeline Jones." Madeline said, putting out her hand.

Alice took it and smiled kindly. She loved to meet new people.

"Hello Ms. Jones, it is a pleasure to meet you. I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

"As do I but it doesn't matter how or where you meet as long as you leave on good terms. And please call me Madeline."

"Alright Madeline. So what did my husband put you in here for?" Alice asked.

"I gave him a hard time after he threatened my grandsons. Arrested me as soon a I gave him the money. I feel sorry for you and your sons. Especially your omega boy Arthur. The king seems to hate him more than he does other omegas."

"That is because he doesn't have any magic in him. He needs special medicine to keep him alive and that costs money. You know how greedy the king is. If it wasn't for me he would probably let Arthur die." Alice said sadly.

"Such a despicable man. To think that the clocks chose him of all people." Madeline sneered.

"I know. I wish that something could be done."

"There can, I heard rumors that a group of people are starting a rebellion." Said the young man.

"Really? Are you sure Zack?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes, if you can get me out of here I can use my sources to join and feed you information on the situation." He said.

"I can do that. I'm friends with the guards here. They are very kind men you know."

And with that it was decided. Alice helped him escape. She managed to get the king to let the others go in exchange for free help. They became Alice's personal servants.

* * *

As time went by Alice heard how successful it was going. She was happy to know that the king will be brought down.

She was waiting by the fountain for zack per usual. When she saw him she smiled.

"Hello Alice, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is a pleasure to see you again to."

"How's Arthur doing?"

"He's fine. Madeline has been keeping him away from the king. She is really good with him. I see him smile all the time now." She said smiling.

"That's good. God knows how much that boy needs love and care."

"Yes, I can't be there all of the time and having Arthur be alone isn't a good idea." Alice said sadly.

"True." They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Alice I have a proposition for you. I want you to join the rebellion." Zack said seriously.

"You want me to join?" Alice asked astonish.

"Yes, you could make a big difference. Please, be our mole." Zack pleaded.

Alice contemplated it for a minute. She nodded after thinking about fifteen minutes.

"Alright. But I want you to promise that when you guys overthrow the king my children will not be harmed." Alice demanded.

"Of course! That is definitely something we can do. A matter of fact we can give you a nice home to live in and everything. Your family will finally be happy." Zack said ecitedly.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything I know."

Alice told him everything she knew that night. His Secrets and hidden passages.

She was finally making a difference.

* * *

Arthur was in is room when he heard a knocking at his door. Madeline answered it to see two children standing there.

"You must be Elizaveta and Feliciano. Please come in."

Arthur looked at the two children tty hat entered the room.

"Arthur, these two are going to be new employees for the castle. But for now they are in training. They will be serving you until they are old enough to do different jobs."

"Alright, hello my name is Arthur Johnson. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

Arthur was suddenly tackled to the floor by a rambling Italian.

"Hello my name is Feliciano but you can call me Feli for short. I like past, do you like past because I love it. So does my grandpa Rome. He says that I make the best pasta ever. My brother says that it sucks but I know better-"

Arthur just sat there shocked out of his mind. He had never been tackled into a hug before. He found that he strangely liked it.

"Feli, calm down. Your scaring the poor boy." The girl said.

Feliciano got off him instantly. Elizaveta chuckled and held out a hand. Arthur accepted it gratefully.

"I'm Elizaveta but you can call me Eliza. It's a pleasure to meet you to by the way." She said kindly.

"Hooray! We have a new friend Eliza!" Feliciano yelled excitedly.

"Friend?"

"Yep, I can already tell that we are going to be great friends." Eliza said.

"I've never had friends before." Arthur said timidly.

"Then we'll be your first." Eliza said happily.

And with that Arthur had his first time true friends. And he would need them in the neer future. For fate can be a cruel mistress.

* * *

A/N: And that is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. No one tryed to guess who Arthur's friends would be. Oh well. Any way I hated making Arthur's life horrible when his father is around. And now it will get worse. Also, I figured out how many chapters until we get to the kidnapping. We will have about two or three.

Story info: Magic is a very important thing in the kingdom of Spades. A person's worth is determined by their wealth, beauty, and magical abilities. Since Arthur doesn't have magic he isn't worth much. Thus a reason why the king hates him. Arthurs last name will change to Kirkland so don't worry about that.

Next chapter: we will start where we left off with Alfred and see how he and Matthew adjust to their new lives. We will also get to see the first rebellion meeting.

Please review, faiv, or follow.

I don't own Hetalia.


	4. A new home

A/N: Hey there everyone. Sorry for not updating for the last month. The first week I was busy cleaning and seeing my best friend who I haven't seen for seven months. The second week my siblings had school events going on. The third week I couldn't get the dialog right because these chapters of their childhoods were a last minute decision and I'm writing from the top of my mind. And the forth week is because of one of our cats. He has been feeling ill. He won't live long so we have been trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Anyways, I will start updating on Mondays every week so don't worry about extremely late updates anymore. If I can't update for whatever reason then I will let you know and try to update as soon as I can. So again, I apologies for the extremely late update.

I would like to thank those of you who have been reading, followed, and/or faved this story. Also, thanks to hexa, pastaaddict, otakufledgeling and Aria Yuuki for reviewing.

Aria Yuuki: I didn't expect a review almost a month after my last update. It made me really happy. I hope to keep you interested in this story. I also love cardverse stories revolving around spades. Usually it's because it's USUK and it mostly revolves around its mysterious magic.

Otakufledgeling: I'm glad that you liked it. I hope to keep it likeable for you. Hopefully this will get more exciting as it goes on.

Pastaaddict: I'm glad that you like Alastair as a good big brother. I was tired of always seeing him as the bad guy in these kind of stories. Truthfully I think that he would just be the type to give tough love when they are close to the same age. Even then he would still be a softy when Arthur wanted something. Since Alistair is almost 10 years older then him he spoils Arthur because he is his baby brother and wants to show him that not all alphas are bad. Plus, it's really cute.  
Hexa: Thank you for being honest about your opinion. I have to admit that the prison scene could have been better. I thought that adding Roma would be a good idea for the story. He will be like a fun but wise grandfather to Alfred and eventually Arthur. As you can see the king is very selfish. He loves money and would do almost anything for it. Also, I understand about the side paring thing. I don't really like to read big side pairings scenes either. So I will put warnings for those that don't like a certain pairing.

Here is a list of the side pairings:  
Grmania/Rome, Spamono, Gerita, Prucan, Aushun, Japan/Greece, and Rochu. If you want to see a certain pairing that I have not listed then let me k

now.

* * *

Chapter 3 A new home

Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, and Ludwig: age seven

Gilbert and Antonio: age nine Alfred followed Roma (who was still carrying ban unconscious Matthew) down a busy street. It was full of teens and kids walking around. It was amazing but sad at the same time. Most of these kids lost their families and are now orphans thanks to the king. Just like them.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Roma asked, startling him from his thoughts.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to hold your tongue here."

"Huh?"

"I mean that you can speak freely. I believe in being able to speak your mind no matter what it is."

"Really?"

"Really. So go ahead and tell me."

"Alright, I was thinking about how awesome and sad this place is."

"Awesome and sad? How so?"

"All these kids and teens make this place like a town which is awesome but they don't have their parents with them. They're all alone."

Roma didn't say anything. He knew that Alfred was wrong but the kid had to see it himself.

They walked in silence until they reached a large building. Alfred was amazed at how big it was.

"What is this place?" Alfred asked.

"Your new home."

"Our home?"

"Yep, this is the place where you will be staying. There are others living here as well."

Before Alfred could ask more questions an auburn haired boy ran out and hugged Roma's leg tightly.

"Grandpa Rome! I missed you so much!"

"Haha, hello Feli. I missed you to. Where's Lovino?"

"He's hiding from Antonio again."

"I see. Well we can find him later."

Roma turned to Alfred.

"Alfred this is my grandson Feliciano. Feliciano this is Alfred and the one I'm carrying is Matthew."

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you ve~." Feliciano said curtseying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to." Alfred said bowing in return.

"Please come in. The head chef is letting me cook pasta for dinner tonight." Feliciano said happily.

"Great! Can you go get principal Gerimia?"

"Yes sir." Feliciano saluted cutely.

He ran off with Alfred staring at him. Feliciano sure was a cute omega. But not his type.

"Don't even think about it." Roma said darkly.

"Think about what?"

"Feliciano is dear to me so don't even think about making a move on him."

"I wasn't going to! I swear!"

"Really?" Roma asked disbelief in his voice.

"Mhmm, he's not my type."

"What's wrong with my grandson?!" He asked angrily.

"Nothing! I'm sure that he would make a great mate. It's just that I want someone different. I don't want just any beta or omega. Not that Feliciano is. I want to be with someone who is strong and brave yet delicate and smart. They would be very funny so that they could make me laugh. And last but not least they have to be a very good cook."

"I get it. So what you want is a princess."

"A princess?"

"Yes, they have to be smart and strong so that they are not tricked by any deceivers. Delicate and brave so that they can win the hearts of their people. Funny so that they can lift the kings spirit. That will eventually win the place of a queen."

"Wow. Princesses are so cool!"

"They sure are!" Roma said happily.

"What are you going on about now Roma?" Asked a stern German voice.

A man with long blond hair and ice blue eyes walked up to them with a slight frown. He had the scent of an alpha.

"Hey sweetheart. I was just talking to Alfred about his ideal mate." Roma said with a big grin.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"You're no fun." Roma pouted.

"And you have work to do."

"But I'm busy. I have to make sure that these kids get to know the place."

"I can take care of the sleeping boy and Kiku can show Alfred around. You have things to prepare for."

"Fine. Where is Kiku anyway?" Roma asked, looking around for the boy.

"Right here Mr. Vargas."

"Ahhh! Where did you come from?!" Alfred shouted, pointing behind Roma.

There was a black haired boy with dark brown eyes. He had a blank expression on his face.

"There you are. Practicing your skills again?"

"Father says that training is very important." Kiku stated.

"Is that so. Tell me more."

"He also says that avoiding work would only cause you pain." Kiku said bluntly.

"I-is that so."

"Yes, he is going to teach me how to use a throwing star next week. A moving target would be good practice."

"Sorry Alfred, it seems that I have work to do." Roma said handing Matthew to Gerimia then slowly walking away and eventually running.

"I will lead you to your room."

'These people are strange.' Alfred thought.

Alfred took in his surroundings as they walked. It was a big place with pretty nice things. The carpet wasn't worn out and it had paintings of beautiful landscapes.

They eventually stopped in front of a wooden door. Gerimia walked in and Alfred saw that it had one bed.

"Your brother will be sleeping in this room. You will be sleeping next door."

"We can't sleep together?" Alfred asked.

"You don't want your own room?"

"I want to be with my brother. We need each other now that grandma was taken away from us. We're all we have." Alfred said sadly.

"I understand, you will still have to have a room but I can't stop you from sleeping with your brother." Grimia said with a slight smile.

"Thank you sir." Alfred thanked with a small smile.

Gerimia nodded and walked next door. He opened it and left without a word.

Alfred dropped Matthew's bag on the floor and went to his room. He threw his own bag on his bed, put the music on the night stand, and closed the door and went back to Matthew's room. He turned to Kiku. He noticed that he didn't have a scent. A beta.

"Could you leave me alone for a while?"

"Hai, I will come and get you for dinner."

"Thanks."

Alfred closed the door and sat in a chair that was next to a Window. He looked outside and thought. He thought about the day that the legend was told. He knew that this would happen yet he couldn't stop it. He tried to warn the people. He went around and told them but they just laughed or said that he was wasting their time. Why didn't they listen?

Now the people were going poor and families were being separated. He has seen so many horrible things happen just at the age of seven. Murder, theft and even prostitution. Eventually a new disease spread throughout the kingdom. When a new medicine was made it did not help much because people couldn't afford it. Eventually the people started to die off. They were dropping like flies and before Alfred knew it his parents were ill. And of course they had to die and Leave them alone with their grandma as their only family.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked up to see that his brother had woken up.

"You finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Alfred asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Matthew lied. Of course he wasn't feeling okay. He had to watch his grandmother get taken to a horrible place. Most likely never to see her again.

"I just needed some sleep. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Alfred said with a smile. No he wasn't. He failed to stop the legend from happening. It was all his fault that so many people were suffering.

"That's good. So where are we?"

"We're at Roma's estate. It's pretty big. There are kids and teens everywhere. It's kinda like a town with how big it is." Alfred said.

"Sounds great." Was all Matthew said.

Alfred frowned. Usually Matthew would get curious and ask endless questions. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Oh okay."

They went silent. Twenty minutes passed and Alfred found that he didn't like it. It was too lonely.

When Alfred was about to speak a knock interpreted him.

"Come in!" Alfred shouted.

It was Kiku. "I came to get you for dinner." He said.

"Already?"

"Hai, it has been two hours since I left you alone."

Two hour's? How long had he been thinking?

"Wow, time sure goes by fast. C'mon Matthew let's get some food in our stomachs." Alfred said excitedly. He had to get his brother to cheer up. As the alpha it is his job to make things okay again.

"Alright."

Dinner ended up being awkward for the twins. When they entered the dinning hall everyone was really quite. As if morning the death of someone dear to them.

Kiku bowed before speaking. "This is Alfred Jones and his twin brother Matthew Jones."

"Welcome." They all said in union.

There was an awkward silence. That is until Matthew spoke up.

"A-actually my last name is a Williams." He said shyly.

"Oh I am terribly sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that was your last name."

"No it's alright. It is unusual. You see my mom gave me her last name because she was proud of where she came from." He explained.

"That is very noble."

"Yea."

"Are you going to introduce us to everyone?" Alfred asked getting bored.

"Sorry, you already know Feliciano. Correct?"

"Mhmm."

"Who?" Matthew asked.

"Oh wait, Matthew didn't. He was asleep. "

"I see. The brunette omega with a curl coming out on the side is Feliciano. And the omega next to him id his twin brother Lovino." Kiku introduced.

"Hellooo~ it is a pleasure to meet you. Lovi say hi."

"Hey."

"Oh lovi~!" Came a Hispanic voice.

"Carp! It's the tomato bastard." And before they knew it a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and a tan was hugging the little omega. An alpha.

"Don't be like that. You know you love me." He said trying to cuddle with him.

"No I don't so go away." Lovino shouted.

"Sorry about lovi. He's just shy." Feliciano said happily.

"Enough of the slow introductions! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. That over there is my little brother Ludwig Beilschmidt. And before you ask we're not related to Principal Gerimia. Because he isn't awesome enough to be related to the awesome me." A boy with white hair and red eyes practically shouted.

"Umm..." Alfred and Matthew didn't know what to say to that. What do you say to something extremely random?

"Please excuse my brother. He's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"As he said my name is Ludwig. We are both alphas. Let me introduce you to everyone else so that Kiku can eat."

"Thank you Ludwig san." Kiku said gratefully.

And with that they were introduced to everyone. Matthew trying not to get noticed to much and Alfred getting plenty of attention. Everyone was pretty interesting. Each of them had something that made them stand out.

No one asked them how they were left alone out of respect and understanding.

Instead they made them feel welcome. The omegas helped Matthew come to terms with his new life while the alphas told Alfred what life was going to be like for them.

It turns out that they will be learning proper educate and knowledge. Hence why they called Gerimia a principal.

They all went to bed feeling happy and full.

Alfred ran to his room and grabbed the music box then to Matthew's. Matthew was already in bed waiting for Alfred.

Alfred opened the music box and it began to play a soft melody.

Alfred laid down and faced his brother.

"Hey Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think a revolution will start soon?"

"I don't know. I hope so though. Then maybe we can get grandmother back."

"Yea. We can live happily again. We will have a big house and you'll get a great alpha that will take great care of you while I have a strong omega. Grandma would watch our children happily. When we get home they would get excited and greet us."

"That sounds nice." Matthew said on the verge of sleep.

Matthew slept like a baby while Alfred stayed up. He couldn't sleep at all. After about half an hour he got up and went for a walk.

The halls were empty with only the candles to light the lonly darkness. He started forbthe kitchen for a glass of water. On his way he noticed a door that was slightly open a crack. Being curious he peeked inside to see Roma and Gerimia talking.

"The meetings next week." Gerimia said.

"I see. The sooner the better." Roma said seriously.

"True. J.K. said that time is of the essence. The king is making things worse for everyone."

"It's only been six months and children are acting like adults. They should have been wanting to play games and eat sweets. Not worrying about their futures." Roma said with a sigh.

"This will be one of the most important meetings we will ever have."

"Of course it will. It is going to be the first meeting of the revolution after all."

"The revolution?!" Alfred shouted surprised.

The two adults looked at him in surprise. Not expecting a child o be there.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I want to go to the meeting. Please let me help in the revolution." Alfred asked with determination.

They were silent until Roma laughed. "This kid has spirit."

"Alright I'll let you come but I don't know how you can help."

"That's good enough for me." Alfred said happily.

He ran down the hall before anything else was said.

"Do you think he could be he one?" Gerimia asked.

"He seems to still have a pure heart after all he's seen. The legend states that the one with a pure heart will save us all."

Gerimia nodded then disappeared using his magic. Leaving Roma to his own thoughts.

'It looks like we will have to involve the young ones. Why does the world have to be so crule? '

* * *

One week later

Alfred and Matthew were still adjusting to their new lives. Alfred was getting noticed while Matthew was starting to blend into the background. They started school and were learning quickly.

Alfred began to fidget as he walked down a long hall that led to a secret room. He had been informed about it by Kiku who was also going to be there. It was late so he didn't need to worry about being followed by someone.

When he arrived he saw that there were many people there. Most of them were either a beta or alpha but there was a couple of strong omegas to. He looked around and eventually saw Roma sitting in a corner with Gerimia. He ran over to them with a big smile on his face.

"Roma! Principal Gerimia!"

"Ahh Alfred. I'm glad you made we it." Roma said happily.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss something so important."

"Really? Then what about your studies?" Gerimia asked with a knowing look.

"That's what I thought. Now I expect to see you in class tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"So when do we start the meeting?" Alfred asked.

"As soon as J.K. gets here."

"Who's J.K.?"

"The leader of the revolution. When he shows up we listen to him. Until then we usually just socialize."

"Oh. When will he get here?"

"Don't know. He pretty much shows up when he feels like it."

"Which is not a good example for the kids." Gerimia said wiyh a sigh.

Suddenly the door burst open. A man dressed all in dark green was standing there. He had a mask on so you couldn't see his face. je was Well built and had a strong aura. He was obviously an alpha.

He walked in not saying a word but catching everyones attention.

"Hello and welcome to the first meeting of the revolution. We will be discussing about recruiting and hideouts and anything else that needs to be discussed." He said with power in his voice.

"I have some great news." Said a teen.

"What is it?" Asked J.K.

"We have a possible spy. The queen helped me escape. Maybe we could convince her to help us out."

"The queen? Are you sure that it was her?"

"Yes. She was so kind and gentle. I'm sure that if we promise to provide for her and her family when e win she will help us."

"I agree with you on this. But let's watch her first then make a deal with her if she's useful." J.K. agreed.

"We will still need to send in a spy ourselves though. I'm thinking about an omega child. One that could get close to the kings children."

"I already have a volunteer for you." Roma said.

"Really? Who?"

"My grandson Feliciano. He said that he wanted to help any way he could. Though I wish that he would stay out of it."

"I see. Well then it's agreed. Lets talk about recruitment and hideouts." And with that the meeting continued on.

It was a little dull but Alfred payed the utmost attention. A revolution ws starting and Alfred was going to be a part of it like a hero.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was a lame chapter. I didn't know how to write it. I hope it wasn't to bad and that you enjoyed it.

Next chapter: Arthur's mother takes him to town where he meets Alfred for the first time. What will happen between the two? And how will Arthur's older brother react?

Please Review, follow and/or faiv.

I don't own Hetalia.


	5. Little hero

A/N: Sorry for updating this a day late. I would have done it yesterday but my parents were sick so I had to take care of them. Again, sorry for the late update.

Thanks to those who have read, followed and/or faived. And thanks to Pastaaddict and CaMerAnon for reviewing.

Pastaaddict: Yep of course Alfred would naturally be a part of the revolution. He make such a cute little hero.X3 And you'll have to wait and see who the 'pure heart is'.

CaMerAnon: Because I love magic and it's a very important part of the story. THAT'S WHY! XD

* * *

Chapter 4

Little hero

Arthur: age ten

Alfred: age nine

Arthur was happy.

Why?

Because it was his birthday!

His brothers promised when he was younger that they would do something special for his tenth birthday. One of the most special day's in an omegas life. It was the day that he could be courted so that he could have a possible mate when he was able to bear children.

He smiled to himself. Maybe now his father will accept him. He will finally be worth something.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up to see that it was his big brother Alistair.

"That bastard! I can't believe that he would do something so stupid!"

He began to pace the room mumbling to himself. Eventually he noticed Arthur sitting on his bed.

"Arthur?! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you. You said that you wanted to speak to me about something important."

"Oh right. I forgot, sorry about that. I've been so busy lately that I don't have much free time."

"That's okay. I'm just glad that I got to see you." Arthur said with an innocent smile.

Alistair sat there and hugged the little omega. He hated the fact that he has been so busy lately. Unfortunately you had no choice. Their father has gone completely crazy with power and needed to be kept an eye on. Things were getting out of hand. Not that it already has.

"I'll try to have more time for you."

" it's okay. I know how busy you are now that father gave you a place in the court. Beside, I'm not lonely. I have Feliciano and Elizaveta. Not to mention Madeline."

"Even so, I'm your big brother and it is my job to make sure that you got to spend time with your family. With Owen and the twins studying abroad right now and mother staying by father's side all the time you don't have any family time anymore. So from now on I'm going to see you once a day."

"You promise?"

"I promise. "

Arthur held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Alistair chuckled.

He accepted and then they hugged.

Alistair pulled away with a serious face. Now it was time to have a serious talk.

"Alright, time for the reason why I wanted to see you."

Arthur paid the upmost attention. He put a cute look that was supposed to be serious on his face. Alistair had to restrain himself from cuddling the kid.

"Now tomorrow you will be able to start courting. I know that you must be excited about this. But you have to be careful. Some people will take advantage of you. So I don't want anyone near you unless I alow it. Don't let them touch you, kiss you, or even breath on you. You understand me?"

"Umm..."

"Okay good. Now off to bed."

Arthur got off the bed in confusion. What was he talking about? And why would he kiss someone? That was disgusting.

He made a face as he thought of kissing someone. His brother was weird. On the way back to his room he saw his mother. That surprised him. Usually she would be with his father right now.

"Mummy?"

"Oh hello sweety. Do you know where Alistair is?"

"Yea, he's in his room."

"Thank you."

"Mhmm."

"Oh and Arthur. Tomorrow we are going to town to celebrate your birthday."

"We are?" Arthur asked excited.

"Yes, I know how much you love to see your little friends."

"Thanks mummy!" Arthur thanked hugging his mother.

"Your welcome. Now off to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay."

Arthur ran off down the hall to his room. Alice watched him with a smile. How could he stay so innocent with the life he has? Perhaps he will be their savoir in the end.

She walked up to Alistair's room and knocked on the door five times then said, "Excalibur."

Alastair opened it up with a big smile. He let her in and close the door locking it. They had this secret knock. If he was working on something for the revolution then he would need to put it away right away. The secret knock let him know that it was just Alice or Feliciano.

"Thank god you came tonight. We have an emergency." Alistair said worriedly.

"What is it." Alice asked.

"William knows that there is a spy."

"What?! How?!"

" I don't know. So far he hasn't found out who it is but he's being vigilant."

"What do we do?"

"Lay low For a while. Unfortunately that also means that we can't go overseas with him. He will most likely hire new people to accompany him."

"I see. This isn't good. How are we going to help the other three Kingdoms if we can't give them important information?"

"We wont. But the resistance will. Once they know his plans to invade and conquer they will decide what to do."

"Do you know what he's planning?" Alice asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, luckily I was able to copy them before he got back to his room. All we have to do is give them the information as soon as possible."

"We can do it tomorrow when I take Arthur to down."

"How are you going to do it without involving him?"

"I'll have you watch him of course. He will be so happy with his surprise from you that he will be busy the whole time meet with you."

"I get it. You will slip away for a moment and give the information when he's distracted."

"It's best if he stays in the innocent. Let me go with a completely dark heart can really hurt them mentally. And with the way he accepts the way William treats him he won't have much time before his heart starts to darken. We have to keep him innocent all costs." Alice said with her head bowed. Her bangs were covering her eyes so Alistair couldn't see her expression.

"Mum, don't worry. I'm planning a way to get him out of here. Feliciano's grandfather said that he will take care of him until this is all over." Alistair said.

"Really?! When?!" Alice asked hopefully.

"A year from now. They said that his eleventh birthday would be a great excuse to get him outside the castle."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because it would be predictable. It may not seem like it but William has a use for Arthur."

"What use would you have for him?"

"Marriage."

"Marriage? To wh go?" Alice asked surprised.

"To the Prince of diamonds. They don't believe in magic so Arthur would be a good match as Queen for them. He is pretty, smart, and can be graceful when he tries. All the things a queen needs to be in their eyes."

"Why is he doing this since he is just going to take it over anyways?"

"To get them on his side. They will be driven into a false sense of security and when it is time he will strike."

"In other words he is just using Arthur to get what he wants. Even if it costs his life." Alice said as tier escaped from her eye.

"And he's only ten years old." Alistair said sitting next to her.

"Well there is no way in hell that I'm letting that wanker use him like that." Alice said with fire in her eye's.

"I will convince father to wait until Arthur is sixteen. That will give us plenty of time to escape."

"Alright, I trust you." She said getting up.

She smiled at him before she left.

* * *

The next day

Arthur look around excitedly at all the sights and smells. This was the which side of the Capitol. There were jugglers, freshly made food, and stores full of expensive materials. People in all sorts of weird fancy were walking around.

as nice as it was it was not their destination. They were headed to the poor side of the capital where Arthur was raised until they moved into the castle. Hopefully some of Arthur's old friends were still there.

When they arrived Arthur was surprised at what he saw. The place looked horrible. Everything was in need of repairs, cleaning, and just plain out replacing. New homes need to be built and the land cleaned up. It was not like he remembered at all.

They cautiously got out of the carriage and waited for someone to come out. One of the doors opened to reveal an elderly man that they knew. It was Mr. Henderson. He broke into a huge smile.

"Alice! Arthur!"

"Mr. Henderson! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

More people started to come out as the two adults talked and greet them. It was a surprise that they didn't blame them or get angry with them for the living in the castle.

The children greeted Arthur with big smiles on their faces. Apparently they miss their little friend. They start to play a game of tag.

Alice was greeted by the adults. They asked if she was okay and if she needed anything. She was fine course.

They spent the morning having fun and playing games. Come afternoon they all went inside their homes to and Arthur were invited to eat with Mr. Henderson.

"Come on Arthur! It's time to eat." Alice called.

"Okay!" He was about to go in but noticed a cat walking by.

And of course he followed it since he was a child. Eventually he got himself lost.

"Hey there."

Arthur turned around to see a shady looking man with a scary smile.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"S-stay away from me." Arthur said in fear.

"Aww come on. I just want to play with you."

Arthur began to cower in fear. What was he going to do?

Just as he was about to touch him a voice rang out. "Don't you dare touch him!"

They looked to see a boy with blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and sky blue eyes. He was glaring at the man.

"Well look what we have we here. What do you think your going to do you litte brat?"

The boy smirked. He ran toward them and punched him in the stomach. The wind was blown out of him.

The boy then grabbed Arthur's hand and ran. The man chased them (Predictable).

"He's chasing us!"Arthur shouted.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Just keep following me."

Arthur didn't really have a choice since the boys grip was strong. Also there was the fact that the man was on their heals.

They turned a corner and ran straight to a brown fence.

"We're trapped! What o we do?" Arthur panicked.

"Don't worry. There's a loose board around here somewhere." He said casually.

"Where are you you little brats?"

"Hurry."

He finally found what he was looking for. The board moved and they slipped through right before the man turned the corner. All he saw was an empty allyway. He decided to look somewhere else.

On the other side of fun the fence the two boys were sitting next to each other.

"Thank you for saving me." Arthur said after ten minutes of silence.

"No problem. It's my job after all."

"Your job?"

"Yep. You see I'm a hero so I have to save people. Names Alfred by the way. Anyway, I understand if you fall in love with me. But unfortunately you're not my type." He said with a cocky attitude.

"You have a big head." Arthur stated bluntly.

"What?! No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Prove it."

"Okay fine. First, you assumed that I fell in love with you. Second, saving a few people don't make you a hero. And third, you said that I wasn't your type when you don't even know me."

"I'm the hero and everything I say is the truth."

"You just don't want to admit that I was right." Arthur said crossing his arms.

And thus an argument had started.

"Not true. You just want to be as awesome as me so you're trying to outsmart me. Well it's not going to work."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Idiot says what?"

"What?"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my mummy before she gets to worried." Arthur said getting up.

He left the allyway and looked around to realize that he was still lost. Great, how wad he going to gt back?

"Do you need help getting back?" Alfred asked.

"No. I can get back myself." Arthur said.

After about five minutes of Arthur walking around aimlessly Alfred grabbed his hand and asked Arthur "Where do you need to go?"

"I said that I didn't need help."

"Stop being stubborn and tell me the destination."

Arthur eventually relented and let Alfred lead him. When he saw the familiar surroundings and his family he ran up to them.

"Oh Arthur my baby boy!" Alice shouted hugging him tight.

"Hello mummy."

"Where were you? You scared the pants out of mum?" Owen asked.

"Owen!" Arthur shouted excitedly.

"Hello there little brother. How have you been?" Owen asked as Arthur hugged him.

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"Alistair came and got me. The twins are here to."

"Really?! Where are they?"

"Inside getting your cake be ready." Owen explained.

"Arthur." Came a scared voice.

Arthur turned around to see Alistair glaring at Alfred. He was obviously scared.

"Wait Alistair! Don't get mad at him! He saved me."Arthur said running over to them.

"Oh really? And what was he saving you from?" Alistair asked disbelieving.

"From a really bad man. He said that he was going to have fun with me. I don't know what he meant but I knew that it was bad." Arthur explained.

"I see. Well then I'll believe you for now. But try anything with my little brother and I won't hesitate to well you know." Alistair threatened.

"Don't even think about it." Arthur said, startling him.

"He is my friend and I won't let you hurt him."

"But-"

"I'll hate you."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"What did you do to my innocent little brother?!" Alistair asked Alfred accusingly.

"You mean he's not always like this?" Alfred asked.

"Why you!"

"Alistair! Leave the poor boy alone. Arthur's just showing his true self." Alice said.

"But this isn't like him at all. He's sweet, quiet, and shy."

"He could be acting like this because he was scared. Alfred was there to save him and his omega instincts are kicking in. He feels safe around him and wants to stay by his side." Alice explained.

"Where's Arthur?!" Alistair aske realizing that Arthur wasn't next to him.

"Over there with Alfred."

"What?!"

Alistair looked over at he two children. They were sitting on the ground talking. He glared.

"I give up." Alice said.

The entire day was spent with Alistair watching the two have fun. And every time he saw them get to close for his liking he would interfere. And every time Arthur would threaten to hate him.

Unfortunately they had to leave which disappointed the two children.

"It was nice meeting you Alfred." Arthur said getting shy.

"Same here. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Alfred said trying to seem cool.

"Arthur it's time to go!" Alice called.

"Alright!"

"See you later Alfred." Arthur said then kissed his cheek.

He ran off giggling and Alfred touched his cheek where he was kissed. Alfred blushed.

"Don't get any ideas. Arthur is my little brother and I won't let just anyone date him! You hear me!" Alistair shouted.

"Alistair! Get in here now!" Alice shouted.

Alistair did as he was told and they road off down the old road.

"Oh crap! I didn't find out where they lived!" Alfred realized.

Then he smirked.

"Oh well. Every hero has to face a challenge before they can get their princess." Alfred said as he walked in the other direction.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter. We got to see Arthur stand out more thanks to Alfred for being himself. We also got to see an over protective Alistair. I love writing him like that.

Please review, follow and/or faiv.

I don't own Hetalia.


	6. Escape

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have read, faived and/or followed. And special thanks to pastaaddict, Madam Tea, and CaMerAnon for reviewing. Answers to the reviews will be at the bottom from now on.

* * *

Chapter 5

Escape

Feliciano: age 11

Arthur: age 11

Elizaveta: age 12

Arthur was in the garden looking up at the sky. He was thinking about Alfred again.

It had been almost a year since Arthur had seen him. And ever since then he began to question his father's actions.

He was cruel to omegas, had unreasonable taxes, and unloyal to his wife. Every thing a king shouldn't be. Why the clocks chose him he would never know.

Alfred had been so kind and gentle but didn't treat him like he would shatter like glass if he said the wrong thing. He told Arthur about the legend and how he tried to warn the people. How he ended up helping in the resistance. And he promised to treat his future mate right. He had the qualities of a true king.

His life had changed since that day. King William was often at the kingdom of Dimonds to get on their kings good side. And while he was gone Arthur opened his eyes to the outside world and learned that what his father was doing was wrong.

Eventually Alistair started to ease up on being to protective of him. He was a loud to be near alphas and betas again though most were already mated adults (Alistair was that protective).

Unfortunately that also called for a little bit of teasing as well. He only teased him about one thing actually. And that thing was a stalker.

That's right. A stalker.

Arthur was terrified. Every where he went he would see HER. In the garden, hiding behind things when he went places, under the table during meals and even in his room.

Speaking of which, there she was now. Hiding behind a tree.

He slowly got up and acted as if he was going to sniff the roses. When he was half way there he turned in the opposite direction and ran.

"Arthur wait up!" She shouted, trying to catch up to him.

He ran as fast as he could to the study room. To bad that he didn't notice Alistair working in there.

He hid behind a curtain hoping to lose her.

She ran into the room and looked around in confusion. Where did he go?

"He's behind the right curtain." Alistair said.

"Thanks." She said with a sweet smile.

She moved it and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you have to tell her?" Arthur asked.

"Because she's your future wife." He said snickering.

"No she's not!"

"I can't wait till we get married!"

"Me too!"

"That's not going to happen!" Arthur shouted.

He was ignored.

"I can see it now. A big house with lots of children running around. You'll be at home cooking dinner waiting for him to get home. You great him at the door with a kiss and the kids flocking around him trying to get his attention all at once. You'll look at each other and laugh. Then they will grow up and you will grow old together with grandchildren running around." Alistair said with an innocent smile.

"That sounds perfect." She said dreamily.

"No it doesn't! I will never marry you!" Arthur shouted pointing at her.

"D-do you re-eally mean tha-at?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Well-I mean..." Arthur started to feel bad.

Then suddenly she had a scary look on her face. "If you won't marry me willingly then I'll make you. "

Arthur ran after that. And of course she chased him.

Alistair laughed as he heard Arthur curse and Alice telling him not to say those words.

She entered the room with a frown.

"Did you really have to start that up?" She asked.

"Don't worry. Ersena's just a six year old girl with a crush on him. As she gets older she'll find someone new. Besides, would it really be so bad if Arthur married another omega?"

That's right. Arthur's stalker is a six year old girl named Ersena Guchshki. A little Asian girl that was one of the nobles daughters. He had long black hair, brown eyes and was pretty short for her age. And unlike the rest of the noble children she wasn't stuck up and actually cared about the country's people.

"When are you going to accept the fact that Arthur already found someone that he wants to mate?" She asked.

"When I wear a skirt."

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"So are you ready to put the plan in action?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Elizaveta has planned a rout for us to take. All we have to do is follow the trail until we reach a river. There is a log that we can cross to the other side. Then we follow the river upwards until we reach a small village whre they will meat us at the only inn there."

"Sounds good. We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

"Good. I will go and pack my things."

She got up and left.

Alistair sighed as he looked out the window. Arthur had changed so much. He was not as innocent as he used to be and is a lot bolder now. And it was all that little brats fault.

Why did Arthur have to meat that kid? At least he didn't pursue Arthur like he said he would. Now Arthur has a chance to get an alpha or beta that can take proper care of him.

* * *

That night

Elizaveta walked into Arthur's room to see him packing. She frowned sadly. They have been best friends the day her and Feliciano arrived. All three of them made a pact to be best friends forever.

"Hey Arthur. Almost done packing?"

"Yea."

They sat there in silence. Nothing needed to be said about how they felt. They cried the day they found out that they were going to be separated.

"Did you tell Feliciano?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yea. He's taking it pretty well."

"What did he do?"

"Cried while hugging me. Then he ran off saying that he had things to do."

"That's strange. I thought that he wouldn't leave your side until it was time to go. "

"As did I but he's in the revolution a nd there's so much that needs to be done."

They were silent again.

To their surprise the door slammed open. There was Feliciano with a cart full of food.

"Hey guys. I made our favorite food for our last night together." He said happily.

"Wow! That must have taken forever to cook!" Arthur said amazed.

"It did but I don't mind. I love to cook. Especially pasta."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in." Elizaveta said grabbing a plate.

They spent the night reminiscing, playing games, and just enjoying each others company.

Eventually they fell asleep and morning came.

* * *

They cried as they said good bye.

"Don't worry guys. I'll see you again." Arthur said reassuringly.

"Don't gooo!" Ersena shouted, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to."

"Don't worry. He's a prince and every prince comes for their princes." Alistair said.

"Then I'll wait for him. And then we will get..." Ersena started to ramble.

"Why did you have to start her up?"

"Because she's perfect for you. Unlike her you can't cook. Seriously, I used it as a weapon against a dragon." He said snickering.

Arthur fumed. Why did everyone say his cooking was terrible? It tasted just fine to him.

"Wanker."

"Arthur James Johnson! Don't speak such vulgar language. I raised you better than that."

"Sorry mummy."

"Good, now I don't wanta to hear you say that word again. Understand me?"

"Yes mam."

They all laughed accept Arthur and left.

* * *

Back at the castle

William was happy.

Why?

Because all his hard work is starting to pay off. The king of Dimonds wanted to meat Arthur personally so that he could decide if he was a worthy candidate for his son.

They had to leave tomorrow morning on the next ship so that they could make the due date. If they were to miss it they could end up on his bad side.

"Edward fetch me my youngest son." He ordered as soon as he saw him.

"I'm sorry to say this sir but it seems that the queen has escaped with all of your children." He said nervously.

"What?!"

"We're looking for them now sir so please don't worry."

"How can I not worry?! We need Arthur for my plan to work! How did this happen?"

"She said that she was going to take him on a picnic for his birthday. All of them agreed to go."

"So my own children have betrayed me. Selfish little brats. C'mon, we need to find them immediately."

"Use the hounds to track them down."

"Right away sir."

And with that the king went to the stables and got his prized horse. Ready to get them back.

* * *

Hours later

It was dark outside and Arthur was starting to get tired. He tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Get on my back." Alistair said kneeling on the ground.

Of course Alistair was there right away ready to be the best big brother that he could.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not. It's way past your usual bed time and we've been walking for hours. Now get on my back." He ordered, his alpha instincts kicking in.

Arthur, being the omega, did as he was told. Not long after he fell asleep.

They all walked in silence until they finally reached the river. They all felt relived. Now all they had to do was cross it and walk up the river until they found the village.

They eventually reached the log but it didn't look safe.

"I'll go first." Owen said.

"Alright." Alice agreed.

Owen slowly got on it and crossed with only a little trouble.

"It's safe enough for one to cross at a time. If two people get on at once then it will break."

"What about Arthur?"

"He shouldn't have any problems. He's always been good at balancing."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Alistair said.

Before anyone could argue with them there was barking in the distance.

"That's the hounds! Father must have gotten home early!" Dylan shouted. "Hurry up and get moving!" Colin shouted right after.

Alice was the first to cross since the twins were arguing and Alistair was trying to wake Arthur up.

After Alice yeld at the two they crossed. Dylan went first then Colin.

"Alright Arthur, I want you to cross before me okay."

"Why can't I go after you?"

"Because if the dogs come before you get here all the way you will get caught. Now I know your scared but you have to do on this."

"But what if I fall in?"

"Then I will swim after you. I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Alright, I trust you."

Arthur got on the log and slowly walked across it. It creaked with every step he took and it made him feel even more nervous.

"Your doing good Arthur. Just keep going as slow as you can." Alistair said in encouragement.

On the other side Alice was watching nervously not wanting her baby boy to fall in the dark water below. Owen and the twins were looking around to make sure that the dogs hadn't found them yet.

Unfortunately fate was a bitch and decided to let Arthur fall in.

It was cold and fast. Before anyone could do anything he had disappeared down the river.

Alistair jumped in immediately and swam after him. The further he went the more he could hear a strange noise. He realized that it was a water fall. He looked up ahead in time to see Arthur go over it.

"Arthur!" He shouted before getting caught on a branch. He tried to pull himself free but failed. His mother and brothers pulled him out with their magic and tried to get answers from him. But all he did was stare at the falls.

He failed. He couldn't protect his brother from a terrible fate. It was all him fault.

"It's my fault. He fell over the falls. I'm sorry Arthur I failed you."

Alice began to cry at the words she was hearing. Her baby boy was dead. And now Alistair was blaming himself.

Fate really was a cruel bitch.

* * *

At the bottom of the falls

Three fairys were looking at a young boy that had the biggest eyebrows they have ever seen.

One was blue, one was green and the other was red.

They were passing by when they saw the boy falling down with the water. They used their magic and saved him before he could get to the shallow water below.

"He has no magic." The red one said.

"But yet he is so pure. Just like that young boy Alfred." Said the green one.

"Might he be the one that's supposed to help Alfred save the kingdom?" Asked the blue.

"Now Evangeline we don't know if he's the pure of heart." Said the green.

"Oh c'mon Heather. It's obviously him. Alfred is brave and courageous. Not to mention that he has magic as well. While this kid has none."

"Stop it. Now I think that we should follow him around and see what does that way we will know." Said the red.

"But sara-"

"No buts. Now lets hide there's someone coming."

They hid behind a tree and watched as dogs and a few men on horses stopped in front of him.

It was the king and his men.

"Well what do we have here. It looks like the little brat got separated from his mummy. Pick him up and let's go home."

"What about the queen and your other sons sire?" One of the guards asked.

"Tell the kingdom that they're dead. I have someone that will make a great queen for me in mind."

The guards did as they were told and took the unconscious boy back to the castle.

* * *

The next morning

Arthur woke up in confusion. Where was he?

"Oh you're awake. Thank god. I came back from America to see you as soon as I heard." Madeline said feeling relived.

Before he knew it he was flocked with people fussing over him.

Eventually Arthur was able to say something.

"Hold on a second! Who are you and who am I?"

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. And if you're wondering Madeline was able to retire to a big town called America. Also, I'm glad that you guy's like protective Alistair. I thought that it would be a nice change.

Red fairy: Sara

Green fairy: Heather

Blue fairy: Evangeline

Next chapter: We finally get to the kidnapping! Hooray! The part we've all been waiting for. I can't wait to write it.

Pastaaddict: Alfred is taking your advice. The problem is that he can't stop

Madam Tea: I'm glad that you love protective Alistair. I always loved the idea of him being protective. I'm also glad that you love it and that it feels new. It makes me happy.=3

CaMerAnon: I hope that this was something that you were looking for. I didn't want to make him tease Arthur too much after only a year. But don't worry because he will tease him more when he's older.

Please follow and/or faiv. And most of all review! Reviews are motivation which in turn gives me energy to write. So please review.

I don't own Hetalia.


	7. Loyalty

A/N: Hey there everyone. Sorry for not updating. I know that I haven't been able to update regularly but this time I have valid reasons.

Last week our cat Duke was close to death so I was staying by his side as much as possible. Unfortunately he started to show that he was in pain. We had to put him down. It's been really hard for me. I keep expecting him to walk into the kitchen meowing for the tuna like usual only to remember that he's gone. Then on Monday my mom had to go to the hospital. She had to have surgery but she's okay now. I've been taking care of the house and my siblings while she's in the hospital and haven't had much free time. So much bad things has happened in the past two weeks. But writing helps me feel better.

I would like to thank those of you who have read, followed and/or faived this story. A special thanks to Pastaaddict and CaMerAnon for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6

Loyalty

Arthur and Feliciano: age 16

Alfred: age 15

Elizaveta: age 17

Roderick: age 19

It had been five years since Arthur lost his memory. His life would have been lonely if it weren't for his friends.

William hired an elderly woman named Patricia Herington to train him to be a good omega. She was very strict and would punish him if he got something wrong. Which was all the time. She wouldn't let him talk to Alphas or betas because they didn't want him to fall in love with them. He was meant for the prince of Diamonds.

He began to play pranks on her. Most of the time he could get away with it because his fairy friends did most of the work. They knew that he liked to like seeing her all worked up. It was hilarious to see her face go red and hair start to fall out of its bun. He would get punished sometimes because he would laugh but it was worth it just to see her stomp out of the room.

It was his sixteenth birthday and he was going to celebrate. But not in he way you think he is. No parties, no cake, and no presents. No, he was going to finally get out of his room.

He has never seen what was beyond his cold little room. His father said that it was to dangerous for him to leave. So for five years he never got to see the outside world.

There was a knock at the door.

"Arthur it's Eliza. I'm coming in." She said opening the door.

"Eliza! Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yep. She won't know what hit her." She said happily holding up a bucket filled with cow poop.

Eliza was one of Arthur's best friends. She along with Feliciano stayed by his side when he lost his memories. They told him about the family he used to have and how they passed away since his father refused to tell him. They were good friends keeping him updated on things, sneaking him treats, and listening to him when he needed to talk.

"Where's Feliciano?"

"Don't worry he's giving the guards some pasta."

"The special kind?"

"Mhmm." Eliza nodded.

"Good. Now all I need is Heather, Sara, and Evangeline to finish my plan."

"I brought a few more things." She said grabbing something out of the bag that was on her shoulder.

She brought out royal clothing. The shirt was red and purple with simple designs on it. The pants were black but had a gold spade symbol on the pockets. The shoes were dark brown and made of a fine material. (You guy's can imagine what pattern the clothes have.)

"I grabbed them so that if anyone sees you they'll think that you're that imposter." She said.

By imposter she meant the man that his father hired to go out in public and pretend to be him. He did this so that people wouldn't get suspicious and believe that Arthur was alive but not risking his life. He looked exactly like Arthur. Though they were different in personality.

He was cruel to others and thought that he was better than everyone. This made the people hate him and the real Arthur knew about it. He knew that as soon as he married the king of Diamonds people would insult him at the crowning ceremony.

"I hate that man. Why does father let him get away with these things. The Kingdom can't afford a big birthday party even if it's supposed to be my own. The people won't be happy about this."

"That is true. And you should be the one there, not him. It's not his actual birthday. It's yours." Eliza said with a pout.

"I don't want to be there. All those fools care about is money and power. I don't want to be neer them. They make me sick." Arthur said with a sneer.

"I understand. But remember not all of them are bad. My Roderick is on our side and he's keeping everyone distracted with his piano playing. Then we have little Ersena helping out by causing trouble at the front gate." Eliza reminded.

"I didn't mean them."

"Riiight." Eliza said rolling her eyes.

Arthur glared at her. She flashed him a smile.

He sighed. There was no point in arguing with her.

"So, are you excited?" Eliza asked.

"Excited about what?"

"You know."

"No I don't know."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm talking about find HIM." Eliza said as if it was the most obvious thing in he world.

"What have I told you? It's been six years since I've seen him. I don't even remember him."

"That's because you lost your memory. He might remember you." She said trying to reason with him.

"Even if he remembers me I'm not the same person I used to be. The person who he fell in love with. I've changed to much since then."

"But Arth-"

"That's enough. The past is the past." Arthur said.

Eliza didn't say anything else. She knew that Arthur had his reasons. All she could do was hope for the best.

"I have to go. I'll meet you at the back gate."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit."

Eliza hugged him.

"This is just in case we get caught." She said when she pulled away and he gave her a confused look.

Arthur smiled before grabbing her and hugged her tightly.

"If we do get caught I want you to know that you and Feliciano have been the best friend's I could ever hope for." Arthur said in return.

She left with a smile on her face.

'Don't worry Arthur. I'll make sure that you get out of here and that you're happy. You've suffered enough.'

* * *

Outside the castle walls

Hiding in a tree was a teenage boy. He smiled to himself. Tonight he would make the first move to change the world.

He watched as the gaurds changed posts. It looks like the king ordered for extra guards.

Figures. Hire extra guards to protect a fake.

That's right. He knew the prince was a fake. The real Arthur was dead. He heard it from Arthur's older brother, Alistair, himself.

He grounded his teeth in anger. It was wrong and disgraceful to the deceased. He will make sure that Arthur gets the rest he deserves.

He looked at the sky and realized that it would be dark soon. Time to sneak in.

* * *

Back in Arthur's room

Arthur yawned as Mss. Herington went on about how an omega should act when addressed by another king.

"-ond guess them. They are to be given the upmost respect so that no wars are started."

Arthur tuned her out and looked around the room. He looked over at the old books that he had come to love. They were the only thing that he had become attached to. They took him to a far of land where he could be free to be himself. If he could he would bring them with him.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a ruler hit his desk.

"Mr. Johnson, Pay attention!" She said with her usual scowl.

"I already know what you're going to say. Do what the alpha or beta tells you. Sit quietly and don't speak unless you are spoken to. Stay loyal to my alpha even if he isn't loyal to me and is an insensitive arse like my father. Am I correct?"

"Why. You. Little. Brat! How dare you speak about your king with such disgrace!" She shrieked, lifting her had to hit him.

Arthur flinched, expecting to be hit. But instead he heard a splat and a muffled scream.

He looked up to see Mss. Herington covered in cow poop and a bucket on her head, his three fairy friends giggling above her. He smiled at them before getting up and running over to his dresser and pulling out the clothes Eliza gave him.

He looked over at Mss. Herington and tried not to laugh. She was trying to get the bucket off her head. It was obviously stuck.

"Arthur, get your lazy ass over here and help me get this bucket off!" She screeched.

Arthur ignored her and changed his clothes.

He was about to leave but got an idea first.

"This is going to be good."

He went over to a cabinet and grabbed a ball of yarn. He tied it to the handle and ran around the room. Going around things, it made a big spiderweb like thing. He smiled proud of his work.

He ran over to Mss. Herington , who was still trying to get the bucket off her head and yelling profanities, and pushed her. She went forward, trying to keep her balance. Instead she ended up tripping over the yarn. She fell on to the desk and tried to get up. Unfortunately for her she eneded up running into more yarn and hit the cabinet. She began to tie herself up as she kept falling over things.

Arthur and the fairies were laughing the whole time. It was nice to see some true justice for once.

"My, my, Mss. Herington. Saying such profanities is not omega like." Arthur mocked.

"You little piece of shit! I swear as soon as I get out of this you wont be able to move for a week! I'll whip you till there's no skin left. Then I'll let it get infected so that I can scrub it out with pure alcohol." She seethed.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. You see, I won't ever be coming back. You can explain to my so called father that it was your fault that I escaped." Arthur said with a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a life to live."

And with that Arthur left the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was hilarious Arthur." Evangeline said.

"Where did you get the idea?" Heather asked with a giggle.

"Well I didn't want her to tell any gaurds that could have not eaten Feliciano's pasta. The whole plan could have been ruined. Besides, it's funny when she curses."

"That's true." Heather agreed.

"Stop encouraging the boy. It isn't nice to do that to people. No matter how cruel hey are." Sara lectured.

"But she deserved it. She has made my life a living hell! Plus you laughed to." Arthur said, trying to reason with her.

"I am a fairy, it is my natural instinct. Also let me ask you this? Would you like it if someone did that to you?"

Arthur thought about it before shaking his head no.

"Exactly. Now let's hurry up and get out of here. The sooner the better."

Arthur nodded, feeling to bad to answer. He didn't know how she did it but she always managed to make him feel bad when he did something wrong.

* * *

A little earlier

Feliciano frowned as he put sleeping powder in the pasta sauce. He hated wasting perfectly good pasta.

'But it's for Arthur.' Feliciano thought determined.

He and Arthur have been best friends for almost ten years. Even when Arthur lost his memory they still managed to keep their special bond. He would stay by Arthur's side no matter what.

He put the pasta on plates and put them on a cart. His job was to serve the guards the drugged pasta so that Arthur could escape unnoticed. Then he would make his way to the back gate where he would meet up with Arthur and Eliza. Ersena and Roderick would meet up with them in Clubs where they would live happily.

He pushed the cart down the halls. Serving the guards with his usual big happy smile on his face.

"Hey Feliciano. What's up with the pasta?" Asked the first guard.

"Yea? We're supposed to be on high alert tonight." Agreed the second.

"I know, but you guys work so hard. I figured that why not just have a little relaxation time."

"Sorry Feliciano but we need to be on full alert tonight." Said the second.

"But you need to relax and this pasta will go to waste." Feliciano was starting to get desperate.

"I'm sure that you can finish the pasta by yourself. I saw you eat a whole pots worth and still want more." Said the first teasingly.

"Y-you I won't eve-en try a bi-bite?" Feliciano asked with tears in his eyes.

"O-of course we will. We love your cooking!" The first guard said trying to make the sweet Italian smile. No one could stand to see him cry.

"Right. One bite couldn't hurt." The second said going along.

Feliciano gave a big warm smile while handing them a plate of the delicious food. They took a bite and hummed in sweet bliss as the flavor explodeddb on their tongues. Before they knew it they were passed out on the floor.

Mission accomplished. They were the lat guards that needed to be knocked out.

Now all he has to do is get to the back gate.

* * *

In the ball room

Roderick looked at the crowd with his usual neutral expression. People were having a good time and wishing the prince a happy birthday.

The prince was laughing it up with some alphas and betas. He was obviously flitting with them.

Roderick growled. This guy was giving Arthur a bad name. Oh how he just wanted to walk up to him and punch him in the face. Omega or not.

Instead he held back and walked over to his piano. He sat down and began to play out is feelings.

The crowd began to gather around him. People were always entranced by his music. They always had to listen till the end. Some say that the gods blessed him with their music while others thought that he was favored by the fairys. Either way, he had a musical talent.

It was thanks to this talent that he was able to help Arthur escape this hell hole. It was the least he could do for him. After all, he brought him and Eliza together.

Flash back

Roderick was only twelve years old when he started to play the piano for the king. He had been there for a month now and every free moment he had was spent Playing the piano.

One day the queen decided that she wanted to hear him play. He agreed of course.

She had brought her nine year old son Arthur. The boy was so innocent and sweet that he couldn't help but smile when Arthur smiled. All he played was happy music with him around.

One day Arthur decided to stick around since his mother went to greet his father.

"Why didn't you go with your mother?"

"Because father doesn't like to see me unless he calls for me."

"Don't you want to see him though?" Roderick asked confused.

"No. He only calls me when I'm in trouble." Arthur said timidly.

"I see." He said confused.

He could tell that Arthur didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"Do you like the piano?"

Arthur's face lit up. "Mhmm. I love to hear music."

"Would you like to hear more?"

"Really?!"

"Of course. I love to play and I love it even more when people listen."

Roderick started to play.

It was a couple hours later when a girl with long brown hair and dazzling green eyes walked in. Roderick stopped playing instantly. She had such grace and beauty.

"There you are Arthur. We were supposed to have tea an hour ago." She had a Hungarian accent. It fit her.

"Sorry Eliza. I was listening to Roderick play and lost track of time." Arthur said sheepishly.

Eliza looked at Roderick as if noticing him for the first time.

"He didn't make you do anything did he." She asked suspiciously.

"Excuse me?!" Roderick was offended.

"No. He just offered to play for me since I like to listen to music." Arthur said.

"Oh okay." Eliza said with a smile.

"I'm Elizaveta Hedrevary but my friends call me Eliza." She said putting her had out to shake.

"Roderick Edelstein." Roderick said accepting the hand shake.

Arthur noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Eliza. He's really good at the piano."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. He said that he was going to teach me how to play like him." Arthur said with a big grin on his face.

"Your going to teach him?" She asked him.

"Umm..."

Arthur shook his head yes.

"Of course. Anyone wanting to learn the piano should be able to. I think Arthur would make a fine student." Roderick said as professionally as a twelve year old could.

"Would you like to watch?" Arthur asked.

"That would be lovely."

Flash back end

Yes, it was thanks to Arthur that their love could prosper. So this really was the least he could do.

* * *

At the front gate

Ersena walked up to the large black gate where two guards were at.

When they saw her they straightened their backs.

They knew that they were to stay alert when Ersena was around. She was an upright trouble maker.

"Ms. Guchshki."

"Hello."

They stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can you play a game with me? The party's really boring." She asked sweetly.

"Uh sure. I don't see why not."

That was a big mistake.

Let's just say that this eleven year old girl knew how to use some rope.

* * *

At the back gate

Elizaveta and Feliciano were waiting at the back gate for Arthur. Eliza was on full alert. Feliciano on the other hand was picking flowers for Arthur.

"Feliciano, come here." Eliza called.

"Okay!" Feliciano answered happily.

Feliciano ran up to the Hungarian's side.

She pulled out her frying pan. "Who's there?" She called out. Silence.

"I know you're there so you might as well come out!" She demanded this time.

"Alright, you caught me."

A blond haired boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Eliza asked.

"That's none of your business. My question is, who are you waiting for?"

"That depends. Are you friend or foe?" Eliza asked challenging him with a glare.

To their surprise Feliciano was the one to answer. "Foe. He is part of the resistance."

"Feliciano. The traitor. How does it feel to betray friends and family?"

"I didn't betray them."

"Oh really? Then how come you protect the prince?"

"Because he's innocent and my friend. He is a good person who was wronged by the king."

"Wronged?! How could he have been wronged? He's in having the time of his life right now. Spending so much money on his birthday party, flirting with whoever, waisting food! He's a spoiled little brat that managed to get a so called lucky break." He sneered.

"Arthur wouldn't do that." Feliciano said definitely.

"I just saw him in the ball room and it sure seemed like that to me."

"Wait, did you just say ball room?" Eliza asked cutting in.

"Yes. Where else would he be?"

"Feli, I don't think he knows." Eliza realized.

"What? But how couldn't he know. He's a member of their council."

"Know what?" Asked a British voice.

"Arthur! Run away!" Feliciano shouted, trying to warn the brit.

But it was too late. Alfred had seen him and pulled out a blow dart. Before anyone could do anything he had blown it and hit Arthur in the neck.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me?!" Arthur asked incredulously, pulling it out from his neck.

"Don't worry. It'll only knock you out. We need you alive in oder to win this war."

Before Arthur could ask what he meant he passed out.

Eliza lifted her frying pan. "I won't let you take him you bastard!" She screamed as she ran towards him.

He blew a dart and hit her in the arm. She hit him on the head with all her strength.

"Shit! That hurt man!"

Eliza smirked as she fell to the ground. At least she got in one hit.

"Alfred, please stop. Arthur's not dead." Eliza heard Feliciano pleaded.

Alfred? That name sounded familiar. But why?

Before she could hear anymore she passed out.

Feliciano was freaking out. Alfred used to be one of his best friends and now his enemy. What was he going to do? He couldn't hurt him even if he wanted to.

"You will be punished for your crimes." Alfred said neutrally.

"Please believe me. He survived because of the fairys." Feliciano pleaded.

"Fairys don't exist Feliciano. Now surrender peacefully and we will go easy on you."

"No! Arthur is my friend and I refuse to betray him." Feliciano was determined to stick his ground. Usually he would shake in fear but not now. He knew Alfred didn't want to hurt him. That's why he didn't shoot the dart yet. But even if he did Feliciano would still refuse.

"And yet you betrayed us." Alfred said before blowing the dart.

Feliciano felt a slight pinch and then fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Alfred and a few dark figures emerge from the darkness.

* * *

In the tree tops

Evangeline was holding back Heather as the hot headed fairy tried to go and save them.

"We can't interfere Heather. We won't stand a chance!" Evangeline tried to reason.

"I don't care! I just have to help Arthur!"

"That's enough Heather!" Sara interrupted. "We cannot interfere any longer. The clocks have decided that this is where we must part ways."

"But he needs us!" Heather argued.

"Does he need us or do you need him?" Evangeline asked.

Heather stopped struggling. Yeah, she did need him. He was the only one that understood her. The first living being that bothered to sit and listen.

Evangeline let her go.

"I won't interfere." She said neutrally .

"I'm sorry Heather. I wish that I could stay with him a well. " Sara said apologetically.

Instead of answering she flew away as fast as she could. They didn't follow.

* * *

A/N: I hope the chapter was worth the wait for you guys. This is the longest chapter that I have written. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I will be very busy. Once my mom's out of the hospital she will have to stay in bed. That means that I'll have to take care of her until she can take care of herself again. This also means that I still have extra stuff to do.

Next chapter: Arthur and Alfred get off on the wrong foot. So much for 'a good first impression.'

Pastaaddict: Looks like king William lost this time. And he doesn't even know it yet. XD

CaMerAnon: I'm glad that you liked the fairies. I just had to add them to the story. And it breaks my heart to write a magic less Arthur. T-T But it's part of my plan for the story.

I don't own Hetalia because if I did then it's main pairing would be USUK.


	8. Bad first impression

A/N: Hey, it's been a while... awkward. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom was up on her feet after a week of bed rest (workaholic) and is doing way better now. But that doesn't explain why I didn't update sooner. Well I needed a break from fanfiction but now I'm back. Again I apologize and thank you for waiting.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed, and/or faved. A special thanks to pastaaddict, AkaArtyUsUkLover and One girl Revolution2 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad first impression

Alfred

Alfred sighed tiredly as he flopped onto the flat worn out bed. They had been traveling all night as quickly as they could so that they didn't get caught in case someone noticed that the prince was missing right away. Judging by how calm everything was they hadn't noticed yet. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to sleep long. They were bound to notice the missing prince soon.

They were currently in a small village that had only one inn. Luckily they were able to stay for free since the innkeeper supported the resistance. He even agreed to keep the prisoners in the basement so that they couldn't escape when they woke up.

His mind began to wonder what Arthur would have been like if he was still alive today. He did this often. He would imagine Arthur as a sweet timid omega like he used to be but with a little attitude towards anyone that thought very little of omega's. Before he knew it he fell asleep and began to dream about his lost love.

* * *

Down stairs

Mr. Charleston was down stairs wiping down the rotting old counter top. It had been an interesting morning. Who expected two alphas and a beta to walk in with three unconscious omega's? It wasn't something that you see everyday.

"So tell me, why did you join the resistance?" He asked out of curiosity.

It was silent.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me-"

"I joined because I wanted to get someone back." Answered a blond blue eyed alpha not looking up from his mug.

"I see. And you?" He asked the beta.

"I have many reasons. Ones that are non of your concern." He said his brown eyes not portraying any emotion.

The inn keeper nodded his head in understanding. He went back to cleaning knowing that they needed some time to think.

'They're so young. To young to be going through this kind of drama. They should be out enjoying life not experiencing hardships. Why did the clocks choose a king like him? Could it be that we have done something to anger them? Or perhaps they lost faith in us? Who knows.' He thought feeling emotionally exhausted.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the basement door and a loud angry Hungarian voice.

"Let us out before I kick this door down and hit you with a frying pan!"

"Calm down Eliza! You're scaring Feliciano!" Came a royal British accent. "Wahhh!" Cried what seemed to be an Italian accent, it was hard to tell.

"Looks like they're up. Guess I should make them something to eat." He sighed.

* * *

A little earlier in the basement

Feliciano and Elizaveta were quietly sitting beside an unconscious Arthur. They had woken up on the basement floor just a little bit ago and after making sure that Arthur was alive they had been watching him to see if he would wake up. It was obvious that they weren't hurt but that didn't mean the same went for Arthur. He was known as the terrible bratty prince that everyone hates. It's not even him but the imposter that has caused all this trouble for the innocent omega.

"Mmm..." Arthur began to stir.

"Arthur?" Feliciano asked hopeful.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked confused.

Feliciano and Elizaveta hugged the Brit instantly feeling relieved.

"What's going on?" He ask confused at the sudden death hug.

"We thought you wouldn't wake up!" Feliciano wailed hugging Arthur even tighter.

"Um please explain. " Arthur asked looking at Elizaveta.

"We were worried that they might have done something to you when you didn't wake up." She explained with obvious relief in her voice.

"I see. Well that's enough crying Feli I'm obviously alright." Arthur tried to reassure the poor Italian.

"I know but the thought of losing you scared me." He said pulling away.

"I know. Tell you what, once we escape you can make us some pasta."

"Okay." He said still sniffling a little bit.

After a minute of silence Elizaveta got up and walked up the (what Arthur just realized was a basement) stairs. What was she up to?

"Eliza, what are you up to?" He asked suspicious.

"Getting us the hell outta here." She stated simply.

"How are you going to do that?" Feliciano asked.

"Easy, I'll either knock the door down or annoy them until they come to shut us up."

"This doesn't sound like a good idea." Arthur said feeling unsure about this plan.

Unfortunately Elizaveta wasn't paying attention thus leading to the disturbance of the inn.

~An hour later~

The basement door opened to reveal and elderly man with a tray of what looked like to be stew. The smell hit the now three hungry omega's.

"Sorry if this isn't what you're used to but it won't kill you and it'll fill your stomachs." He said in a friendly manner.

"No it's fine. I'm surprised that you're feeding us." Arthur said staring hungrily at the food. It hd been days since he ate. His father said that he had to keep his figure for his future husband. Like he actually cared.

"Why?" Mr. Charleston asked.

"Because you're the enemy. That's why." Elizaveta answered.

"I see. Well it's here if you want to eat it." He said heading up the stairs and closing the door behind him.

Arthur didn't hesitate to grab a bowl and eat. Feliciano and Elizaveta followed soon after.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Elizaveta said after a while.

"Really? What is it?" Feliciano asked.

Elizaveta told her plan and Arthur had too admit that it sounded pretty good.

"Alright, we start it when that door opens again."

* * *

Alfred

Alfred groaned as he woke up. He looked outside to see that it was noon. Time to go. He got out of bed and changed into clean clothes.

He ran down the stairs with a tired expression.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" He asked his companions.

"Everything's packed and ready to go. All we have to do is get the omega's." The beta answered.

"Alright! I'll go get them." He said with a huge smile.

He ran to the basement door and opened it with a smile.

BAM!

What... the hell? Did he just get hit in the face with a chair?!

"Run!"

Before Alfred could get up the three omega's were running towards the front door.

"Hurry up Feli!" Elizaveta shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can." He whined.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a tall and blue eyed alpha who blocked the door.

They stopped knowing that they wouldn't be able to get past him. Danm it! Their plan failed (if you can even call it that). They were surrounded by two alphas and a beta.

"What the fuck! Why'ed you hit me with a fucking chair?!" Alfred asked Arthur indignantly.

"Because we were trying to escape." Arthur said stating the obvious.

"I know that! But why with a CHAIR?!"

"Because it was the biggest thing that I could lift and I felt like hitting you with something. You know since you KIDNAPPED US!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred's instincts kicked in at the disrespect the omega was giving and growled. Unfortunately for him Arthur didn't back down and kicked him in the shin instead.

"What the hell man?!" Alfred exclaimed rubbing his shin.

"Don't you dare growl at me! I won't take that shit just because your an alpha you bloody wanker!" He shouted.

"That's it! Tie them up and put them in the back of the carriage!" Alfred growled in frustration.

Elizaveta and the beta that was holding her back watched the whole thing with an amused smile and Feliciano just whimpered in fear as the alpha that was holding him over his shoulder just watched disapprovinly.

'And that's how Arthur and Alfred's unknown reunion went.' She thought.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. Hope it wasn't too bad for you guys. Sorry if it seems rushed. I should be able to update next Monday as long as something doesn't happen or get in the way.

Can you guess who: Even though it's pretty obvious who the other alpha and beta are I still want you to tell me who you think they are.

Also: I have a YouTube account under LoveXOXOLuna Kalmakoff. There I have three Hetalia slide show videos so far. They are called USUK-True love (not the actual song true love. I didn't know it existed until after I uploaded it.) All-American Girl- PruCan &amp; a little bit of USUK and Some hearts-USUK. Please watch and subscribe. I'm going to update on it once a week. Yes I just self advertised. ;^)

pastaaddict: Thank you for your concern. She's fine now and only needs the occasional check up to make sure everything is going well. And you'll have to wait and see what Alfred's reaction is going to be. It'll probably be a few chapters before he finds out.

AkaArtyUsUkLover: Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope it was worth it.

One girl Revolution2- Looks like I updated sooner than I thought.

Please review, follow and/or faive.

Sadly I don't own Hetalia.


	9. Short 1: Brotherly ScoEng

A/N: Okay everyone, I couldn't finish the next chapter on time because I got in trouble and my technology was taken away for a few days. So I wrote a thing that I'm going to call a 'short'. They will be about what goes on between a certain paring or a strong bond between people who are close friends or family. I will post these if I cannot finish a chapter on time. And don't worry if you don't want to read about a certain paring because I'll put 'Short: (insert paring/family/friends)(then tittle)'. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience and hope that you aren't to angry with me. Also, I'm willing to take requests for these.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to pastaaddict for reviewing.

* * *

Short: Brotherly Scotland/England- A night in the fields

Arthur: age 7

Alistair: age 16

Alistair was walking down the hall with some very important documents that the council needed to look over. Even though it was his father's job and he was very capable of doing it himself he always has someone do it for him. Alistair acted more like an errand boy then the first prince in line of taking over until the clocks chose the next real royals. It was degrading.

On the way however he saw Arthur looking out the window, clutching his favorite doll (which was something their mother had stitched together with some old cloth, buttons and stuffing. It was an angel tht he decides to call Britannia angel). The expression that the omega had was sad and lonely with a little bit of longing.

"What's wrong Arthur?" He asked, startling the distracted omega.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how nice it is outside."

"Then why aren't you out there enjoying it?" He asked confused.

"Because everyone is to busy." Arthur said sadly.

Alistair felt his heart break at the sight. Being the good big brother that he was he put the documents down and picked him up.

"How about we go and pick some flowers? Does that sound good?"

Arthurs face lit up instantly and he began to cheer excitedly. They went to the flower fields and had a great time. Arthur picked lowers and msde flower crowns for everyone, including their father. Before they new it it was getting dark and Arthur was starting to fall asleep.

Alistair took Arthur to bed and was about ready to leave when Arthur started to wake.

"Alistair?" H asked sleepily.

"What is it?"

"Where's Britannia?" He asked looking around the room for the doll.

"I think we forgot him in the fields."

"What?! We have to go get her!" Arthur said getting out of bed.

Alistair grabbed the boy before he could run off and put him back in bed. "We'll get her tomorrow morning okay?"

Arthur looked unsure but nodded his head and laid back down to sleep. He trusted Alistair with all his hert and believed that Britannia would be safe until morning.

Unfortunately for Alistair he couldn't help but feel bad. He knew that Britannia was Arthurs favorite doll and yet he completely forgot to grab it before he left. So he did what any good big brother would do and went out with a lamp with extra lamp fuel.

He searched for hours before he found it. It was getting light out and he was really tired but he couldn't help but feel excited to have found the missing doll. By the time he got back the castle was in a frenzy looking for him.

"Alistair! Thank god you're back, where were you?" Alice asked looking him over.

"I'm fine mum. Is Arthur up yet?"

"No, he's still asleep. Why?" She asked confused.

All Alistair did was run past her and to Arthurs room. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Arthur was still sound asleep clutching his pillow in place of his now found doll. He quietly walked in and closed the door.

"Arthur." He whispered, shaking the boy slightly so that he didn't startle the boy.

Arthur opened one his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before noticing what his big brother was holding.

"BRITTANNIA! You found her!" He shouted excitedly, grabbing the doll from his brother.

"Mhmm."

"Thank you so much!" He said hugging Alistair with all of his strength.

"Of course, anything for my little brother." He said happy that he could make Arthur smile.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked it.

pastaaddict: He should have known better when Arthur hit him with a chair. Good thing he has a hard head. XD

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	10. Important decisions

A/N: Not much to say other than that I updated on time and that I hope you guy's enjoy.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to pastaaddict for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 8

Important decisions

Ersena: 11

Alfred, Kiku, and Ludwig: 15

Arthur and Feliciano:16

Elizaveta: 17

Roderick: 19

Arthur had been glaring at the floor of the wagon ever since they left the old inn. He refused to give them any recognition even when the beta, who he learned was named Kiku, tried to give him some food. He could go days without it so it wasn't a problem. Unfortunately Kiku wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"You really should eat. I know it's not the refined food that you are used to but it doesn't taste that bad. Besides, it's not good too let yourself go hungry." He said trying to get the omega to eat.

Arthur just looked away, his pride refusing to let him give in. Kiku sighed in frustration. What would it take to get the stubborn omega to eat?

"Need help?" Asked the Hungarian who was the only one not tied up.

Feliciano kept freaking out and Arthur was to valuable to their mission to risk him escaping. Elizaveta on the other hand was always able to untie herself and after the fith time of her doing it they decided to let her free as long as she didn't try to escape. She promised and told them that she wouldn't leave her two closest friends behind.

"I would really appreciate it, thank you." He said with a look of deep appreciation.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to dealing with his stubborn side." She said taking the food from him.

"Alright Artie time to eat~."

Arthur moved his head to the side.

"C'mon Artie, even Feli was willing to eat it."

Arthur still refused to give in.

"Alright, looks like I'm doing this the hard way." She said.

Before anyone had a chance to react Elizaveta took the cloth from his mouth and stuffed in a piece of bread. At first he began to coff before chewing and swallowing it.

"What the bloody hell woman! Are you trying to kill me?!" Arthur shouted. "It's your fault for refusing to eat." She said with a hand on her hip.

"So what?! That's no excuse for almost killing me!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't almost kill you."

"What would you have done if I chocked to death?!"

"That's a good question." She said putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"You didn't even know what to do?!" Arthur exclaimed indignantly.

"Nope. So I suggest you eat it before I do it again." She said holding a piece of cheese to his mouth.

"I refuse to be fed like a child."

"To bad. We can't have you escaping now can we?" Came a voice from the front.

"Then I don't eat." Arthur said to the annoyingly loud voice.

Alfred came in with an irritated look on his face. "You're going to eat. We can't have you dying of starvation."

"Then untie me. It's not like I can escape."

Alfred contemplated this. He and Kiku were blocking the only escape rout and Elizaveta wouldn't try anything since Feliciano was with Ludwig.

"Alright fine. But if I see you trying anything strange then its back to the ropes for you."

Kiku walked over to the brit to untie him but Arthur had already done it himself. They looked at him in surprise.

"You could have escaped this whole time?!" Alfred asked surprised.

"Mhmm, when you have a stalker you kind of have to learn these things."

"Then why didn't you escape? "

"Because you would have caught me. Can I speak to someone who has at least some intelligence?" Arthur asked.

Alfred was about ready to growl but stopped himself, he didn't want to be the kind of alpha that the king was (he also didn't want the omega to attack him again).

Alfred just glared, challenging him instead. This was an alternative that gentle alphas preferred to do instead of hurting a disobedient omega. It worked when he did it to his brother so it should work on the spoiled prince (even though he's not actually spoiled but Alfred doesn't know that).

Arthur saw the challenge and fought back. This was his first time doing this with an alpha so he was very surprised when he felt himself falter. Before he knew it he had looked away submissivly.

"That's better." He said neutrally not wanting to start any unnecessary arguments with the omega.

"Now, we need to decide what to do with him." Alfred said to Kiku.

"We could use a different knot. " Kiku suggested.

"Not going to work. He's been able to undo every knot known to man." Elizaveta said with a giggle.

Alfred and Kiku gave her confused looks so she explained, "Remember that stalker that he mentioned? Well she used to always go to his room and tie him up. Over time he learned how to untie them. And every time she would find a new one to use. It was so adorable~."

"It wasn't adorable at all! I couldn't escape the bloody room so she got me every time!"

"Anyway," Alfred said trying to change the uncomfortable topic, "what else do we do?" He asked.

"We could take turns watching him." Alfred suggested after a minute of thinking.

"No that won't work either. We only have three people who are able to keep watch." Kiku said with a slight frown.

Alfred sat down thinking before it hit him. "Magic!" He said hitting the palm of his hand with his fist.

"Magic? I guess it could work. What spell were you thinking of?" Kiku asked.

"The 'Bound soul' spell." Alfred said in an unusually serious tone.

"Are you crazy?! That's an extremely dangerous spell. Alfred, please change your mind." Kiku begged, fearing for his friends safety.

"You can't do this!" Elizaveta shouted.

"We have no choice." Alfred said turning to the confused omega.

"Eliza, what are they talking about?" Arthur asked nervously.

"A very dangerous spell. One that bounds two souls together until someone with stronger magic breaks it or one of them dies." She said glaring at Alfred.

"What's so dangerous about it?" Arthur asked.

"It's dangerous because if one dies then so does the other. But, if they're separated for a long time then that can kill them as well." She answered through gritted teeth.

"What?! There's no way in hell I'm letting you do that to me!" Arthur growled at him.

"You have no choice." Alfred said walking over to the angry Brit.

Before anyone could do anything Alfred muttered a spell under his breath and started glowing.

Arthur began to shake in fear. He had only witnessed fairy magic so this scared him a lot since it felt different. It wasn't as pure as their magic so he thought that the alpha was using dark magic on him. But before he could move the magic began to surround him as well.

It lasted for only a few seconds but to them it felt like hours. As soon as Alfred had finished enchanting the spell they both fell to the ground unconscious.

"ARTHUR!" Eliza shouted, worried about her friend.

"Do not worry. It is just the after affects of the spell. They should be fine by tomorrow morning." Kiku said grabbing a few pillows and blankets.

He handed some to Elizaveta so that she could attend to her friend.

* * *

~a little earlier outside the wagon~

(A little GerIta in this part)

Ludwig was holding the reigns with a tied up Feliciano sitting next to him shaking in fear. It was true that he used to know Ludwig but that was years ago and he wasn't sure how much the alpha had changed. Especially considering how Ludwig was exposed to dangerous people and situations.

After a while Feliciano decided to see how much his friend had changed. "Ludwig?" He said in a very cute and shy manner.

"What?" Ludwig asked, not in the mood to talk.

"How have you been?" Feliciano asked starting to get nervous.

Ludwig looked at the cute omega and blushed. Could it be that Feliciano hadn't changed much over the years? No, he couldn't have. The fact that he stood up for the imposter proved that Feliciano was working for the king. But what if Feliciano was tricked? He was very gullible. Or that was the real Arthur. Good this confused him.

"That's none of your concern." He said looking straight ahead.

Feliciano felt hurt. Ludwig had never been harsh to him before, maybe a little stern but that was it. Was he going to hurt him now that he believed that he had betrayed the resistance? He began to sniffle sadly.

Ludwig looked at him surprised at hearing the omega begin to cry. He didn't like it nor did he like the smell of fear and pain.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry." Ludwig asked hoping that it would be enough to calm the omega down.

"D-do you hate me?" He asked between sniffles.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano in shock. "Of course not. I'm just confused."

"About what?" Feliciano asked hopping to figure out Ludwig's problem for him.

"About you. I want to believe you when you say that that's the real Arthur back there but I can't. For all I know you could be working for the king. Or you could have been tricked. It's just very confusing right now."

"I understand. Let me know when you've made a decision and if you want to be friends again." Feliciano said, deciding that it would be best to give him time to think.

* * *

~At the castle~

Back at the castle everyone was panicking. The prince had escaped some time during the night. The king was walking back and forth while his queen (the beta that he slept with in chapter 2) was sitting in her throne feeling bored.

"This isn't good. Arthur is supposed to be married to the prince of diamonds in a month! How am I going to make that treaty without the little brat?"

"Couldn't we just use the imposter?" Asked Angela (the queen).

"No, the imposter works for the kingdom of diamonds. He's extremely loyal to them."

He kept pacing back and forth until it came to him. "The resistance."

"What?"

"We could just blame it on the resistance! It's genius, they have been trying to ruin me for years. We blame them instead of telling them that Arthur escaped." He said with grin on his face.

"That's brilliant! But what else can I expect from my perfect husband?" She said smiling her fake little smile.

"I know. How about we head to the bedroom where we can play our little games~?" He tried saying in a seductive tone.

"Sounds like fun." She answered, pulling him with her. But in her mind she was thinking, 'God I wish I could jut throw him in a fire pit and slowly watch him die. Unfortunately that'll have to wait until he conquers the world.'

On the way he didn't even notice her evil grin.

* * *

~The fairies~

The fairies were all sitting in Arthurs old room feeling sad and lonely. Right about now they would usually be entertaining the boy with their magical dancing or teaching him more of their original language. He was almost fluent in it. But he was taken away from them and the clocks forbade them to go.

After a while Heather had had enough. "That's it! I'm going after Arthur weather the clocks like it or not." She said getting up with a fire of determination in her eyes.

"But we can't. The clocks forbade it." Evangeline said looking at her determined sister.

"So what?! The clocks aren't always right. Besides, we promised Arthur that we would always be there for him!" She said refusing to give up.

"But we'll get in trouble! You know what the punishment for disobeying the clocks are." Evangeline argued.

"I don't care."

Evangeline turned to Sara, "Do something Sara!"

Sara looked up into Heathers eyes. "Do you understand the punishment for braking this rule? That once you start that there's no going back? That everyone you know and love, may never you see again and vice versa? "

Heather nodded her head, "I do."

"Then go. know that I will always love you."

Heather nodded tears in her eyes. She flew over to her younger sister and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for understanding."

"Wait, you can't let her go! She belongs here with us!" Evangeline said desperately trying to get her sister to agree.

"Evangeline, we can't keep her here where she'll be sad for the rest of her life. Now say goodbye before she decides to leave on bad terms with you."

Evangeline felt tears in her eyes as Heather hugged her for possibly the last time. Evangeline hugged her back as hard as she could. "Don't forget about us." She said through her hiccups.

"I won't, I promise."

She pulled away and left her two younger sisters behind, not looking back. "Come, we have work to do." Sara said flying into the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To help in fighting against the threat."

"But I thought the clocks forbade it." Evangeline said, worried that she might lose another sister.

"They forbade us from following Arthur, not from helping others." She said with a slight mischievous smile.

* * *

~Roderick and Ersena~

Ersena looked at Roderick with a huge smile on her face. "Do you think they'll get to clubs before us?" She asked, her arms arms around his waist.

"Perhaps." He said holding the reigns to the only horse they could purchase and had to ride together since they couldn't afford a cart.

They continued to ride, unknowing to the chaos their friends were being dragged into.

* * *

A/N: I hope that I didn't mess up the GerIta part to much. I mostly read usuk so it was a little hard to write. Especially considering how serious Feliciano was in this.

Just in case you were curious about the youngest to oldest with the fairies,

Heather: Oldest, over a thousand years old (they live a long time)

Evangeline: Middle, about a thousand years old

Sara: Youngest, three hundred years old

Please review, follow and/or fave.

Pastaaddict: Yea, I love making Alistair a good big brother. I wish people would write him more like that. If you notice how I write Arthurs father you can see that I'm making him the typical fat, mean, and ugly king! I didn't even realize that till a couple chapters ago. XD

I don't own Hetalia.


	11. Short 2: Alice, Willian, and James

A/N: Sorry that it's not a chapter. I had a really bad cold. I'm still a little sick to. I only had enough time to write this. But I'm entering a new character in this who will eventually show up in future chapters.

Thanks to those of you who read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to pastaaddict for reviewing.

* * *

Short: Alice, William, and James: A day by the river

Alice: 6

William: 6

James: 8

Alice was adventurous. She couldn't keep still for even a minute. One minute she would be right next to you the next she would be climbing a tree.

This often led to her mother always having to chase after her or apologize to the town's folk for her shenanigans. They didn't mind of course, they loved her energy and how she could light up the room with just a smile.

One day she met up with her friend William Johnson (who she secretly had a crush on) and his best buddy James Kirkland (who she hated because they were both wanted William's attention).

James, Alice, and William were happily eating turkey sandwiches that James alpha father had prepared for them.

"What do you guys want to do after we're done eating?" James asked only being civil for William. He hated Alice, she was his rival after all.

"How 'bout we go fishin." Alice suggested.

"Sounds boring." James said.

"I think it sounds fun." William piped up.

"Two against three, I win." Alice said triumphantly.

James grumbled in irritation.

"I'll go get the bait and fishing poles. You two stay here and don't start any fights." William said giving them both a slight frown.

"We will." They both said in union.

William smiled and left confident that his friends would listen.

It went that way at first but of course Alice had to start making poping noises with her mouth.

"Will you stop that?" He asked after three minutes.

"Stop what?" She asked knowing that it was getting on the alphas nerves.

"That poping noise. It's annoying."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

A minute later she started to make clicking noises. James glared at her.

She stopped.

Five long and boring minutes later William returned with the supplies. They both sighed in relive.

They grabbed a pole, Alice giving a shy thank you and James giving him a pat on the back.

When William turned around Alice and James glared at each other.

They spent the day fighting for Williams attention. For instance, James used magic to keep the fish away from his fishing line and would pout. William would comfort him with pats on the back and reassuring smiles. Alice pretended to have a hard time putting the bait on the hook or whenever she caught a fish she would pretend to need help. Being the nice boy that he was William helped her.

Eventually they had to go home, much to the disappointment to the three of them.

They stopped in front of Williams house, but instead of going in William turned around and glared at the two of them.

"Alright guys. I've had enough of you two fighting for my attention." He said his hands on his hips.

"You noticed?!" They asked surprised, in union.

"Yes, I noticed. How could I not have? James, you kept using your magic to keep the fish away when it was fishing season. And Alice, you fish all the time. I know you can handle a little bait and fish. You two turned what was supposed too be a fun day into a frustrating one. Now please stop fighting?" By the end of his little rant he was panting hard.

Alice and James felt ashamed. The entire time they were only thinking about themselves.

"We're sorry." James apologized for the both of them.

"We'll try to get along better." Alice promised.

"Thank you." William said gratefully.

He hugged them with a big grateful smile on his face. And they accepted it.

But the next day they were back to fighting. Oh well, nothing William could do but to accept it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's crappy.

Pastaaddict: I figured that I needed to add some form of magic and I needed a reason for them to stay together, so it fit. Yea, Arthur's father is pretty stupid. And I'm sorry that I'll have to keep you waiting to see what happens next. I hate getting sick. :'(


	12. More information

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been helping my mom make a mud room and didn't have time to even make a short. Then I had writers block of all things. So I spent so time figuring out what will happen and how it'll end. Luckily I know what will happen in the next seven chapters. And updates will just be random from now on. It's obvious that I can't keep up weekly updates.

This chapter is just a filler chapter for you guys since I made you wait so long. The next one will be longer.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Pastaaddict and Otakufledgeling for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 9: More information

~Ludwig and Feliciano~

It had been a few hours since Feliciano and Ludwig's talk. Feliciano felt like crying and begging Ludwig to forgive him, but knew that if he did it would make Arthur look bad. So the entire time he kept quiet.

Unfortunately it didn't do any good because Ludwig was getting worried. He was used to Feliciano begging for forgiveness and then begin talking about pasta when he was forgiven. Had being in that castle changed him that much?

"Feliciano." Ludwig finally spoke up.

"Ve?"

"What did they have you do in the castle?"

Feliciano was confused at the random question but answered anyway. "Umm, clean, cook, and a few errands."

"Anything else?"

Feliciano thought for a second before remembering the things Arthur would have him do.

"Well, Arthur would have me do things for him."

Ludwig tensed up at that. So Arthur had Feliciano do things for him too. Perhaps Feliciano knew some of the prince's secrets.

"What would he have you do?" He asked looking at Feliciano.

"Fetch things like cow poop, mouse traps, frying pans, water, yarn and things like that. I never minded of course." Feliciano said giggling, remembering that Arthur and his fairy friends would use the stuff to pull pranks.

Ludwig didn't know what to say to that. What would a Prince need with those things? Arthur was a very strange guy.

It was silent accept for the sound of the birds singing in the tree's, the trop of horse hooves hitting the ground and the wagon going over a bump here and there. It was actually pretty nice out and Feliciano wanted Arthur too wake up and enjoy it with him. He knew that Arthur would be amazed at how beautiful nature really was.

"Elizaveta!" He called, startling Ludwig.

"Yes?" She asked poking her head out.

"Is Arthur awake yet?" He asked hoping that he was.

"Nope, sorry Feli."

"But he's been asleep for three hours already. Can't we wake him up?" He begged, not noticing the small smile on Ludwig's lips.

"No Feliciano, I know that you want Arthur to see everything but he needs his rest. He can see it all tomorrow okay?" She said in a stern but kind tone.

Feliciano deflated and nodded his head in disappointment. He had been looking forward to heading to Clubs and showing Arthur new things along the way. Why did things have to go wrong?

* * *

~Elizaveta and Kiku~

Elizaveta and Kiku were watching over Arthur and Alfred, worried about what might go wrong.

It had been three hours since Alfred had cast the binding spell. Though this was still normal they needed to make sure that they were there when they woke up.

"I'm sorry." Kiku apologized out of nowhere.

"What?" Elizaveta asked confused.

"I'm sorry, for what Alfred did. I'm sure that we could have found another way to keep Arthur in check." Kiku said not looking at her.

"Then why did he do it?" She asked curiously.

"Because he wants to be a hero. When he heard that Arthur died he blamed himself. He promised to find him someday and make him is mate. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anymore so he dedicated himself to help free Spades from the king. He buried himself in his work, only taking a break to eat, sleep or give his brother some attention. He spent years doing whatever he could to help. Now that he has Arthur he knows that we could win the war and free us all from his tyranny. In order to make sure it happens he did the spell to make sure that the plan won't fail."

It was quiet as Elizaveta took in the new information. And slowly a smile crept onto her lips. She looked at Kiku excitedly.

"Hey Kiku, I have an idea." She said looking at him with an plan forming in her head .

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short.

Please review, follow and/or fave.

Pastaaddict: They do! I didn't notice that. XD

Otakufledgeling: You're welcome. :)


	13. A new world

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I promise you that I'm not abandoning this story. Truthfully I've been spending a lot of time on g+. But now I have four stories that I need to work on. That's right I'm starting two other stories even though I can't keep up with this story and USUK Hetalia High Mysteries. -_- One of them I'll be writing on Wattpad and the other on here. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to those who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Pastaaddict for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 10: A new world

~The next day~

Arthur began to wake up with a groan. To say that he felt like crap was an understatement. It felt like he had been hit on the head with a hammer multiple times.

He slowly opened one eye, seeing the tan roof of the carriage. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up holding his head.

"You're awake." Said a quiet voice though it sounded surprised.

He looked to see that it was the beta, Kiku Honda.

"I'm surprised since it hasn't been a full twenty-four hours yet. Would you like something to drink?" He asked politely.

"Yes please." Arthur nodded not looking Kiku in the eyes out of habit.

If Kiku noticed then he didn't say anything. He poured some water into a cup and handed it to the quiet omega.

"Thank you."

It was awkward for a while until Kiku spoke up.

"We will be stopping soon. I thought I should tell you because there will be an interrogation and I don't think they Will go easy on you."

"Thank you for the information. I will answer as truthfully as I can." He said still not looking at the beta.

Kiku nodded and left went to go check on the others.

Arthur looked around the carriage curious. He didn't see much. Just a few belongings, food and water.

He sighed and hugged his knees. Why did this have to happen now of all times? He was finally going to be free from his controlled life...

Before he could think about it any more the carriage slowed to a stop. He hast up straight and faced the opening while looking down. It was best to show these guys respect. Who knows what punishment they would give him and his friends if he resisted.

A tall alpha walked in and glared at Arthur. He didn't really like the omega. He's the reason for Feliciano's betrayal and it's obvious that he has something planned.

"Get up." He commanded.

Arthur slowly stood up still not looking at the alpha. This surprised Ludwig but he didn't let it show. He grabbed Arthur's arm roughly making sure that he couldn't get away.

They left and Arthur couldn't help but look around even if it would be considered disrespectful to the alpha.

He was very surprised at what he saw. All around him there were people who were working, walking around, mothers were talking while their children played.

He couldn't believe it. Omegas were acting as if they were on the same level as alphas and betas! It was wonderful.

"Surprised that you're not the only omega that has freedom? We don't believe in treating people by their ranks. Everyone deserves to be treated equally." An alpha with ruby colored eyes and snow white hair said.

Arthur looked at him in confusion. Was he talking to him? Probably, who knows what that imposter was up too when he was in public.

"Well I am surprised. And you can let go of me. I can't exactly run off since you have Feli tied up." He said gesturing too Feliciano who was walking tied up and was being led by Ludwig who was holding an end of the rope.

Ludwig looked at the other alpha who nodded. He reluctantly let Arthur go.

Arthur rubbed his arm and walked over to the albino. "So where are you taking me?" He asked not looking him in the eye.

"We're taking you to the basement and as long as you cooperate you and your friends can have a nice room to stay in. And the names Gilbert by the way."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Gilbert. I will answer every question I can."

Gilbert nodded and turn towards a nice looking home. Arthur followed quietly while still looking around. The first time that he saw trees was in the dark a few nights ago so this was a new experience for him.

"Do you like the trees?" Elizaveta asked. She had just got out of the carriage with their belongings.

"They're amazing. What kind of trees are they?"

"Oak trees. People decorate them once a year in order to celebrate the day that the first queen began to rule." A quiet voice spoke up.

Arthur and Elizaveta looked at the entrance where an omega that looked a lot like Alfred stood. Arthur realized that he had stopped walking when he saw the beautiful trees.

"Hello Elizaveta, long time no see. How have you been doing?" He asked with a neutral expression.

"Good, how is it between you and Gilbert? Still dating?"

"Yes, he's a great alpha even though he does need a slap to the head every once in a while." He said with a small smile.

"Figures, I still don't know how you can stand him." Elizaveta chuckled.

Arthur started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used too being around people other than Elizaveta, Feliciano and his old cruel teacher.

"Oh this is Arthur Johnson, the kings son. Arthur this is an old friend of mine, Matthew Williams." She introduced happily.

Matthew's face went blank as he looked Arthur up and down. Then he frowned and slowly walked up to him.

Arthur grew tense as Matthew observed him.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He obviously put a spell on you in order to keep you from running off." He apologized.

Arthur was speechless. He certainly didn't expect an apology. "I-it's quite alright. He was only taking precautions." Arthur really didn't know what to say to this boy. It didn't make sense for them to be kind to him when they're supposed too be enemies.

"Please come in. I'm afraid that we need to start the interrogation immediately. I would like to apologize ahead of time for how ruff it's going to be."

Arthur nodded and followed Matthew into what looked like a living room. Matthew lifted a rug that reviled a wooden door. He opened it and walked down the steps. Arthur followed behind.

It was cold and dark. Just like his old room. He sat down at the only table in the room. Looks like he was stuck in another dark place. Hopefully he wouldn't and his friends wouldn't have to be stuck down here.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys off here. But at least Matthew and Gilbert have been introduced. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.

If you're curious about my story on Wattpad it's a vampire story. It's USUK of course and it's called A Vampires Servant. I already have the first chapter up. I go under the same name as LoveXOXOLuna. So please check it out.

Please follow and/or fave.

Pastaaddict: She's always up to something. You know her and her yaoi. Never ever try to get in the way of it. X3

I don't own Hetalia.


	14. Tension

A/N: I can't believe it! This story has over a hundred follows! I'm so surprised that people really like this story. I honestly didn't think that this many people would like it. Especially considering how bad I am at writing. Thank you all so much. It always makes me smile when I get a follow/fave/review. :D

I would like to give a special thanks to Pastaaddict and X for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 11

Tension

~Matthew~

Matthew watched Arthur sit down in the old chair before he went back upstairs passing Gilbert on the way.

"Please go easy on him, I don't think that Arthur had it as easy as everyone thinks." Matthew asked.

Gilbert shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry but I can't do that birdie. You know that I have to treat him like any other prisoner."

Matthew's face went neutral when Gilbert said that. It's what he did when he didn't like what was going on or was angry at someone. Gilbert hated that look.

"Please understand that it's for his own good. Who knows what would happen if someone else interrogated him. Especially if it were your brother. You know how he feels about the king and his allies."

"Yea but Alfred wouldn't hurt him! He may hate the king and some of his allies but there's no way that he would hurt someone without knowing much about them. He gives people the benefit of the doubt." Matthew said, defending his brother.

"Yes but he thinks that he knows what Arthur is like. To him this guy is some imposter that's pretending to be the kid that he fell in love with. He probably hates him as much as he hates the king." Gilbert pointed out.

Matthew looked down knowing that what Gilbert was saying was true. He did have a lot of faith in his brother but Alfred did have a strong sense of justice and tended to let his emotions get in the way.

Gilbert hugged Matthew. "Don't worry, I'll go as easy as I can. If he cooperates then we will treat him kindly."

"Okay..." Matthew said, still not happy about the situation.

Gilbert kissed Matthew's forehead before continuing his way down the stairs.

Matthew sighed and went into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Elizaveta sitting at the table with two cups of tea.

"It looks like you could use some tea." She said gesturing too the steaming cup across from her.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He asked sitting down and sipping the tea. To his surprise it had maple syrup in it, his favorite.

"I convinced Ludwig to let me be able to go anywhere in the house. He knows that I won't abandon Arthur and Feliciano. He seems set on believing that we were fooled." Elizaveta answered sadly.

"I see..."

They sat there in awkward silence, occasionally sipping their tea. That was to be expected considering that they were once friends and are now supposed too be enemies.

"So... How's it between you and Roderick?" Matthew asked trying to break the tension a little bit.

"Great, I swear that we're perfect for each other. I'm so lucky to have him in my life." She said, smiling.

"Really, what's he like?"

"What's he like? Well, he's very intelligent, handsome, talented and supportive. He's not afraid to stand back and let me handle things."

"It sounds pretty serious."

"It is. I think that he was going too pop the question soon. Unfortunately I don't think that that's going too happen as soon as I thought."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, it's not like it'll never happen. I'm just lucky that we met in the first place."

"How did you two meet?"

"Arthur introduced us. I was looking for him and when I found him he was listening to Roderick play. I was pretty suspicious at first but Arthur vouched for him." She said smiling into her tea.

"Wow, to bad I never got to meet him."

"You did meet him. The Arthur that you think is an imposter is the real Arthur. The imposter is living it up in the castle."

"But that isn't possible." Matthew said feeling confused.

"And why not?"

"Because he's dead."

Matthew and Elizaveta looked up to see that Alfred had been listening to their conversation.

Matthew looked him over with a frown. Alfred's eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying. His hair was a mess and had bags under his eyes. He hadn't even changed his clothes before coming downstairs.

"You're awake." Matthew said getting out of his chair.

"Yea, so what's she doing out of her room?" Alfred asked gesturing to Elizaveta.

"Ludwig said that I can go anywhere in the house because you guys have Feliciano and Arthur locked up. He knows that I won't escape without them." She answered with a shrug.

Alfred glared at her before looking up at his brother.

"Why were you two talking about Arthur?" Alfred asked in a dark tone.

"Elizaveta was telling me how she met Roderick. Arthur was how they met. Apparently he vouched for him in his own way. It made me want to meet him even more when I heard that." Matthew answered nervously. He knew that Alfred wasn't in a good mood.

"Ok, I'm going back upstairs. I need to change my clothes."

Alfred slowly walked up the stairs with a sad sigh.

"Alfred sure has changed." Elizaveta observed.

"I'm sorry, he's actually not like this very often. He only gets like this whenever someone brings things up like the king, grandma and especially Arthur."

Before Elizaveta could answer to that the basement door busted open. They went into the living room to see Gilbert hiding behind the old worn out couch and a little fairy looking very very angry.

* * *

~Alfred in his room a little earlier~

Alfred woke with a groan. God his head hurt.

He slowly sat up and looked around to see that he was in a small room. He recognized it as his brothers. Looks like they made it.

He stayed laying down thinking about a lot of things. His grandmother, parents, the situation that everyone was in and Arthur. Why did it he have to die? Why wasn't he there to save him? He was supposed to be the hero yet he didn't even go to get his princess himself. He wasn't a hero. No he was a coward.

Alfred curled up and cried.

* * *

~A little earlier in the basement~

Arthur heard the whole conversation between Matthew and Gilbert. He was surprised at how the alpha didn't get mad at him for asking him to go easy on him. It was so confusing.

Once Gilbert sat down he studied Arthur with a slight glare. He was surprised when the omega didn't show any signs of defiance towards him.

"Hey, look me in the eyes." He ordered.

Arthur looked up and what Gilbert saw surprised him. Even though Arthur was acting like humble his eyes said something else. There was an obvious fire in them that said 'I may act like the typical rich omega but if you mess with me or the people I care about you'll regret it.'

"Let's begin, I have some questions and I want straight forward answers. If you refuse to answer a question you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Arthur said, intending to do what it took to get him out of there as soon as possible.

"Why has the king arranged for you to get married to the prince of Diamonds?"

"To create an alliance."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My father hasn't told me his plans because to him it is none of my concern."

"You must have some idea of what he's planning."

"Well I don't. I've been locked in a stone room like this since I can remember. I haven't been outside that room since I recovered from my injuries. My father has someone pretending to be me until the wedding." Arthur answered truthfully.

Gilbert studied his facial expressions, trying to detect any show of lying. So far he has seen none. Instead he saw sadness. He decided that he would go easy on the kid like Matthew asked.

"So even you're affected. Where are you originally from kid? We know that you're not the real Arthur." He could send him home after this was all over.

"I wouldn't know. I have amnesia, but everyone has told me that I am the kings son. Even Elizaveta and Feliciano say that it's true."

Gilbert didn't know what to say to that. He had amnesia. The poor boy was forced to live in a dark and cold place without knowing who he really was.

Gilbert was about to say something but he was interrupted by a small voice.

"Arthur!"

"H-Heather?! What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

Heather smiled and landed on his shoulder. "I was worried about you and came after you. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine. I'm just being interrogated right now."

Heather looked at Gilbert and scrunched her nose. "He doesn't look like much. I bet even I can take him."

Say what?! Did that little rat with wings just say that she could take him? THE awesome Gilbert?

"Hey! The awesome me could squash you easily!"

"Gilbert if you value your life then I suggest that you don't get her angry." Arthur warned.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, a glint in her eyes.

"Maybe it is."

And that was it. Gilbert barely had time to dodge a green fireball. Heather loved a challenge and when she got one she never held back.

"What the hell!"

"You said that you could take me."

"Heather please stop." Arthur begged. This might ruin his chances with everyone.

"To late." She said throwing another green fireball.

Gilbert ran up the stairs with Heather hot on his trail. Arthur sighed and slowly got out of the chair. Looks like it would be up to him to stop her.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now. I know that Alfred is out of character but he's really tired and emotional right now so he's going too act a little different than usual. But at least we got to get to know Matthew a little bit more and Heather is back in Arthur's life. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review, follow and/

X: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm really busy and I have a lot of stories to write. DX

Pastaaddict: I would never want to get in the way of America's burgers. That's England's job. XD And I feel for Arthur to. I don't like writing his life like that but it's part of the story.

I don't own Hetalia.


	15. Settling down

A/N: Hey, long time no see. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Long story short I got grounded for a month. But I can finally update.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Pastaaddict, alguien22792, Diaflower, and Dangara2610 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 12

Settling down

~Feliciano and Ludwig~

Feliciano was taken upstairs to a dusty room that only had a bed and a dresser. It obviously hadn't been used in years and needed a good cleaning.

Ludwig untied has as soon as he locked the door.

"This is where you'll be spending the night if your friend cooperates." Ludwig said keeping a careful eye on him.

Feliciano nodded and looked out the grimy window. He could barely see through it, but from what he could tell it was a view of the town.

"Will Arthur and Elizaveta be spending the night in here too?" He asked hopefully.

Ludwig shook his head. "Elizaveta and Arthur are going to be sleeping in another room. I will be sleeping with you just on case you try anything."

Feliciano smiled to himself, this was his chance too gain Ludwig's trust and be friends again. But how can he earn his trust again? Maybe if he cleaned the room? Or better yet the house!

"Ludwig do you know where the cleaning supplies are at?" He asked excitedly.

"There is none. We can't afford that kind of luxury these days." Ludwig said, his eyes growing hard.

Feliciano deflated, it looks like he overstepped his boundaries without realizing it. What was he going to do to gain his trust now?

They stood in awkward silence. What were they supposed to do now? Ludwig believed that Feliciano was on the wrong side. While Feliciano knew the truth about Arthur. It was so complicated.

Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs. Ludwig instantly put his guard up and ran out the door. Worried about Arthur and Elisabetta Feliciano quickly followed stay close behind him.

What they sound was definitely not what they expected.

Gilbert was running from a flying chair. Matthew was freaking out, not sure what to do since it wasn't normal for furniture set and start flying. Elizaveta was on the floor laughing and Arthur was chasing green ball of laughing light.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ludwig shouted.

Everyone stopped moving. They all looked up at Ludwig, surprised. Ludwig stood there waiting for an answer. He sighed when it was obvious that he wasn't going to get one from them so he would have to try to figure it out himself.

"Hi Heather!" Feliciano suddenly shouted and ran over to the floating ball of light.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Everyone but Arthur, Gilbert and Elizaveta only heard a bell sound come from her. This surprising everyone but the two omegas who had known her for the past few years and a confused alpha.

Feliciano just nodded at what she said, occasionally answered a question. After a while he turned to Ludwig with an excited smile.

"She told me what happened. So she and her sisters saw you guys kidnapped us. She got worried and looked for us. As soon as she was able to find her way here she went to the basement to make sure Arthur was okay. Then Gilbert challenged her and she took it. Heather gets carried away sometimes. The rest is easy to figure out."

After getting over his initial shock Ludwig asked, "How did you understand her?"

"Arthur taught me. Heather can't speak our language like other fairies. She has a curse on her so only a few people can understand her." He explained.

Heather flew over to Arthur and sat on his shoulder, acting like an angel.

"I'm terribly sorry about her. She's hot tempered and tends to let her emotions get in the way." Arthur apologized, afraid that he might be on their bad side.

"It's alright, I'm sure that my brother didn't exactly try to prevent anything from happening." Ludwig sighed.

Gilbert pouted knowing that Ludwig was right but didn't want to admit it.

Elizaveta got off of the floor and looked Arthur over. He seemed fine and she knew that she could trust Gilbert not to hurt Arthur without reason.

She turned to the alpha. "Did you get your answers?"

"Some but I still have some more questions to ask."

"Can you do it later? Arthur needs to get some rest."

Gilbert looked at the omega. He did look pretty tired. Besides, what could he do to hurt any of them?"

"Sure, I'll ask him the rest of my questions tomorrow."

Matthew smiled at Gilbert and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Gil, that's very sweet of you."

Gilbert chuckled and blushed, rubbing the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

Gilbert headed to the stairs with Arthur following closely.

Feliciano's stomach growled loudly. Usually he was able to sneak some food from the castle kitchen so he wasn't used to waiting that long.

"I'm hungry." He said out loud.

"Can I make something to eat if you would like." Matthew offered.

"That would be great. Thank you Matthew." Elizaveta thanked.

Matthew went into the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Unfortunately there wasn't much. Just some noodles and tomatoes in the pantry and herbs in the cupboard. Maybe he could make some pasta. But he would need some meat.

Matthew went into the garden in the backyard and dug up a jar that had a few copper and silver coins. That's where they hide their money just in case someone tried to rob them... again. No one would think to look in the garden.

He took one of the copper coins and buried the jar again.

"I'm going to make some pasta but we need some meat. So I'm going too head to town to see what I can get with this." He said as he entered the dinning room.

Feliciano perked up at the word pasta. Everyone knew about his obses- love for pasta. Especially the head chef.

"I can do it for you. I know the butcher and he might give me a discount since I help him hunt every once in a while." Ludwig offered.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Ludwig."

"It's no problem. What kind do you need?"

"Hamburger." Matthew said handing him the coin.

Ludwig nodded and left.

Matthew went into the kitchen and got herbs and tomatoes. He decided to get it ready so that as soon as Ludwig got back he could start cooking.

"Can I help?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh, Feliciano. I thought that you would want to go with Ludwig."

"I did but he said that he needed to be alone for a while." He said sadly.

"I see, well it would be nice to have some help. Thank you Feliciano."

Matthew handed him the herbs and a knife. "Can you please cut these for me?"

Feliciano took the herbs but not the knife. "I don't need it. Herbs taste better when you use your hands instead."

Matthew just shrugged and went to start the fire.

Feliciano hummed happily as he did his work. He loved making pasta by hand.

It didn't take long to finnish tearing apart the herbs so he began to make the tomatoes into a delicious sauce.

"That looks great." Matthew complimented.

"Thanks! At the castle I was the head chef's apprentice. Every time the staff had a party we would have pasta since we couldn't afford cake."

Matthew sighed sadly. Things like cake were hard to come by now a days. Everything was so expensive now and since very few people could afford anything anymore merchants from other countries didn't come very often. He hadn't even had pancakes for over a year! Medicine was even harder to get. Many people had died since the king began to rule.

Matthew was taken from his thoughts when he heard Gilbert came back downstairs.

His hair was wet and he had an old raggedy towel around his shoulders. His expression was that of obvious irritation and anger.

"Birdie we need to talk about your brother." He growled.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Your brother needs to forget about Arthur and start thinking about what's best for the group."

Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hand and took him into the backyard. It wouldn't be a good idea to talk about this stuff in front of Feliciano.

"Now what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how he does nothing but think about the Arthur that he met when he was little. I know that you care about your brother but this is going too far. It's time to tell him to move on."

"I know it's just that it's one of the few things that make him happy." Matthew said sadly.

"I know but he won't be happy by staying in the past. He needs to move on so that he can have a bright and better future. It's for the best." Gilbert said, hopping that Matthew would at least think about it.

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." Matthew gave in.

Gilbert hugged Matthew and went inside to check on Feliciano. The omega was in the living room.

"Does it have a tail?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nope." Feliciano said, shaking his head.

"So it's a living creature, has wings and can fly, it's red and black, very small, eats leaves and doesn't have a tail..." Elizaveta said, trying to figure it out.

Suddenly she hit her fist into her palm and smiled brightly. "Is it a ladybug?"

"Yes!" Feliciano clapped, happy that his friend got it right.

Gilbert left them alone and went to go get Alfred. It was time for them to head to town and meet up with some of the other resistance members.

He went upstairs and knocked on Alfred's door. It opened to reveal Alfred who had a red bump on his forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gilbert snickered.

"It's none of your business." He grumbled, embarrassed.

~We're going back to when Gilbert took Arthur to Alfred's room~

Gilbert took Arthur to the door at the end of the hall. He then turned to Arthur, getting very serious.

"Before I knock on the door I need to warn you. Alfred isn't easy to deal with. His emotions are everywhere at the moment. Just do as he says and everything will go smoothly. Okay?"

Arthur curtsied, "Yes sir."

"You don't have to do that crap. I don't know how it works for the Royals and rich people but here, those of us who are poor, don't really care about that stuff."

Arthur looked at him feeling very confused. Then was he supposed to do?

"Just say okay or not your head next time." Gilbert said.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know much. I was taught to give alphas the upmost respect." Arthur apologized.

"It's alright. I will teach you what we do since I'm so awesome."

"Thank you." Arthur felt relieved to hear that.

Gilbert knocked on the door very loudly.

Alfred opened it and smiled at Gilbert. "What's up Gil?"

"Arthur's tired so I decided to bring him to your room so that he can take a nap."

Arthur stepped into Alfred's view nervously. He didn't know why but for some reason his emotions were all over the place right now.

"Fine, but I don't want any trouble so if you slip up once I'll make you sleep on the floor." Alfred said in a harsh tone.

Gilbert glared but didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Arthur walked into the room and laid down on the bed.

"Alfred, can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure."

Alfred closed the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stop acting like a jerk towards Arthur." He demanded, getting straight to the point.

"And why should I?"

"Because when I was questioning him he said that he had amnesia. He's just another one of the kings victims." Gilbert informed.

"What if he's lying?"

"He's not and you know that I can tell when a person is lying or not. That's why I was chosen as the interrogator. Remember?"

Alfred hesitated before begrudgingly agreed. "Fine but I still don't trust him. He's pretending to be Arthur and I'll never forgive him for that."

Gilbert felt like punching him at this point. Alfred needs to get over him. If the Arthur in the room isn't the real Arthur then the one who died wouldn't like this. He knows that he would want him to move on.

"Whatever, I'm going too take a bath." Gilbert sighed, walking back down the hall to the first door.

He undressed and in the barrel of water that they use for a makeshift tub. The water was freezing cold but he smelt like he hadn't washed in weeks. Which was true.

He washed quickly and got dressed. He needed to talk to Matthew about his brothers obsession. It was getting worse and they needed to do something about it soon.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now. I'll have the next chapter up in three days because I've already written it. All I have to do is type it up. :D

Pastaaddict: I figured that Gilbert would do something like that considering how "Awesome" he is. XD

Alguien22792: I'm glad you like it. :)

Diaflower: I hate making their past sad sometimes but it must be done. Glad you like it though. :D

Dangers2610: I honestly don't know how much this story is going to develop. I've been writing from the top of my head this whole time. The only thing that I know that will happen for sure is how it'll end. But it isn't going too end anytime soon and I have a few other plans for this so I imagine that it will develop quite a bit. :3

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	16. Separation

A/N: Hi everyone. I am officially back. I feel so much better now. I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Separation

Alfred went back into his room to see Arthur already sleeping. It looks like he really was tired.

He walked over to the bed and observed him. He had to admit that he did look a lot like his Arthur.

His hair was a beautiful golden blond that was messy but looked soft to the touch. Lips a pale pink that matched his somehow porcelain skin. His face slim yet his cheeks were still a little chubby.

'I wonder what his eyes are like. I bet they're beautiful.'

He moved a few strands of hair out of the sleeping blonds face.

'He's sleeping so peacefully. I wonder what he's dreaming about.'

Alfred sat there admiring his features as the light from the setting sun hit him perfectly.

He began to lean in. 'So beautiful. One kiss couldn't hurt... Right?'

"Heather stop scaring Feliciano. Now he's going to have nightmares." Arthur mumbled in his sleep.

Alfred fell backwards, startled.

'What the hell was I about to do?! Was I really about to kiss this imposter? No of course not. I must still be tired.'

Alfred got up and looked around the room. There was no way that he was going to sleep on the floor and the only other furniture in the room was a chair, dresser and a full length mirror. He could sleep on the chair but it looked like it would break if someone sat on it. The only decent place to sleep was the bed but Arthur was sleeping on it...

'Oh well, there's plenty of room for the both of us.'

He began to climb into the bed but stopped when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He looked behind him to see a little fairy that did not look happy.

She shook her head and pointed to the chair.

"Who are you and why did you stop me? I want to sleep."

The fairy rolled her eyes and flew over to the dusty mirror. With her hand she wrote, "My name is Heather you pervert."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

The fairy made a shushing motion.

"Don't lie. I saw you try to kiss him AND try to get in the same bed as him. Only perverts do that."

Alfred blushed. "W-what are you talking about? I didn't try to kiss him I was just observing him. Also, I was tired and didn't want to sleep on the floor and since this is the only bed I decided to sleep in it."

"To bad, Arthur has had a rough few days because of you. He needs to rest in peace." She wrote.

"I'm going to sleep on the bed and there's nothing you can do about it." He said starting to head to the bed.

But before he could even take one step a wooden board apeard out of nowhere and hit him on the back of the head.

"Mother fucker! What the hell was that for?!" Alfred shouted in pain.

Heather glared at him and made a shushing motion again.

Arthur grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. Heather sighed in relief. 'That was a close one.' She thought.

As Arthur's fairy it was her job to protect him and make sure he got what he needed. If she didn't then that would mean that she failed her duty as his fairy.

There was a knock on the door. Alfred got up and answered it. It was Gilbert.

"What the hell happened to you?" He snickered.

"It's none of your business." Alfred grumbled, embarrassed that a stupid little fairy could do that much damage.

"Whatever, we have to get going. The meeting is going to start soon."

"Alright, lets go then. Arthur's asleep and I hardly doubt he'll wake up soon."

"But what if he does? He did wake up before you after the spell you did." Gilbert pointed out.

"Heather probably woke him up with her magic."

"So you already met her. Is that how you got that bump?"

"Yep, but that doesn't matter right now. We don't want to be late."

Gilbert nodded knowing how important that meeting was.

They went down stairs where Matthew and Elizaveta were talking and Feliciano was napping.

"Hey birdie, we're heading out. We'll be back in time for dinner." Gilbert said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Alright, be careful."

"We will. See ya later Mattie." Alfred said waving goodbye.

When they got outside they took a look at their surroundings. There were children running around playing and adults and teens working. Even though they all wore dirty worn out clothes, had little money and were almost starving they still managed to find a reason to smile and enjoy life.

They walked through the town with small smiles on their faces.

"Hey there Gilbert. Alfred. What's up?" Alex, the town butcher asked from his stall.

"You know. Same old same old. How about you?" Gilbert asked.

"Fine, business is slow but what else is new?" He chuckled.

"Did you manage to sell anything today?" Alfred asked.

"Actually yes, Ludwig came by earlier. He bought some hamburger meat. He should be on his way back to your place now. He said that he would meet you guys at the meeting later."

"Ok, thanks for telling us. We'll see you later." Gilbert said.

"Alright, but be careful. The king has sent knights out to find the missing prince. Can't have you guys getting caught."

"Already? Danm he must be desperate. It's a good thing we're planning our next move now." Alfred whispered to Gilbert.

"Agreed. We need to hurry and get to the old shack." Gilbert whispered back.

They picked up their pace while trying not to look to suspicious.

As they walked further into town they noticed a few knights going from door to door. Asking people if they had seen anyone suspicious and if they could look around their homes.

"Crap, I think we should head back to the house. If they find the prince then our plan will be ruined." Gilbert said about to turn around.

"We can't go back the way we came. It would look suspicious if we do. Let's take the old road." Alfred chuckled, pretending that he was telling a joke.

"Kesesese, what are we waiting for then? Birdie will be mad if we don't get home in time for dinner." Gilbert walked ahead excitedly.

Some of the knights looked their way but shrugged since they only looked like two idiots to them.

~Back at the house~

Matthew had just finished cooking the meat and was expecting Alfred and Gilbert to be back soon since Ludwig informed him about the situation.

Feliciano and Elizaveta were playing a game of eye spy while Ludwig was keeping a close eye on them. Arthur was still asleep upstairs with Heather watching over him.

"You know Ludwig you can still trust him." Matthew said to the alpha.

He didn't say anything so he continued.

"I know that you want to believe him when he says that the boy sleeping upstairs is the real Arthur. That you want to reconnect with the little omega that you once fell in love with. And you can. You just have to give him a chance."

"You mean believe what he says is true?" Ludwig asked.

"No, to believe in him. He must have a reason for believing what he believes. Perhaps the reason why he believes that boy upstairs is the real Arthur might explain a few things. Maybe you should start a conversation with him."

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. He really did want to be with him again.

"I'll think about it. For now I'll just keep a close eye on him."

"I suggest you do it soon then. Who knows what could happen in the near future."

Matthew walked upstairs to his room after that. He was tired and needed some rest. He felt emotionally drained after the days events.

~Downstairs~

Elizaveta and Feliciano were still playing eye spy when Kiku walked in.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I'm late. I had to go visit an old friend." Kiku apologized.

"Hello Kiku. It's alright nothing big happened while you were gone."

"I see. I smell meat and tomato sauce. Are we having pasta tonight?" Kiku asked.

"Ja, we'll eat as soon as Alfred and Gilbert get back."

"Alright, where is Arthur and Matthew?"

"They're both upstairs. Arthur's asleep and I'm not sure what Matthew is doing."

Kiku nodded his head and sat down on one of the dinning room chairs. He was currently thinking about his conversation with his old friend.

'If what he says is true then that means we all have a very important part to play in the near future. Especially Arthur and Alfred.'

~32 minutes later~

Alfred and Gilbert practically barged through the door.

"We're home~!" Gilbert shouted.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole town to hear you?!" Ludwig shouted equally loud.

"Who calm down little brother. Everyone in town will hear you." Gilbert said.

Ludwig deadpaned while everyone else just laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Nothing, where's Mattie. I'm hungry and I wanna eat." Alfred asked.

"Right here. I heard Gilbert so I got Arthur and Heather." Matthew answered as he came down the stairs.

"Arthur!" Feliciano hugged him.

"Ah, h-hello Feliciano."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, it was really nice compared to that old cell I called a room." Arthur smiled.

"Cell?" Kiku asked.

"Never mind. It's nothing of your concern." Arthur said, not wanting to get into detail about his life at the castle.

They all gave him unconvinced looks but decided to drop it anyway.

"Who's ready to eat?" Matthew asked as he head to the kitchen.

"I am! I feel like I haven't eat in days." Feliciano said excitedly.

"Then let's go eat." Gilbert exclaimed.

~After everyone ate and went to bed~

Everyone was currently in bed. It was late and they were all exhausted.

Arthur agreed to share the bed with Alfred even though Heather was completely against it. Kiku slept on the floor with the blanket so Elizaveta had the bed. Feliciano didn't have a problem with sharing the bed and Ludwig was used to it since Feliciano did it when they were children. As for Matthew and Gilbert. Well we already know that they sleep together (they just sleep. Nothing else). They are boyfriends after all.

Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs. Everyone instantly woke up. Some in confusion others instantly alert.

"Search the whole house! They're around here somewhere!" Someone shouted from downstairs.

"Shit! Arthur get up we have to go." Alfred said going under the bed and pulling out a rope.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, feeling very frightened.

"They found us. We need to leave before they catch us."

"How? The window won't open."

"Don't worry I got it."

Alfred grabbed the chair and threw it at the window. It broke into thousands of tiny pieces. He then tied the rope to the bed.

"You know how to climb a rope?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"Get on my back."

"Ok." Arthur complied.

This surprised Alfred. He expected him to argue or try to escape. Instead he looked scared and wanted to get away from them.

Once Arthur was safely on his back Alfred descended down using the rope. Once on the ground he heard the bedroom door break open.

One of the knights looked out the window and saw then.

"There he is! They're outside in the back of the house!" He shouted.

Alfred started running into the forest with Arthur still on his back. He looked behind him to see the knights chasing after them but struggling because the plants kept moving in their way. That was probably Heather's doing.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"To the docks. It's where we all agreed to meet if we got separated."

"Why the docks?"

"Because that's the best chance we have of escaping. The ocean is big so we could lose them if we got far enough. The ocean is also another way to the main camp."

"What's the main camp?" Arthur asked.

"A wonderful place." Alfred said as he slowed down to a walk. The knights were far away at this point.

"Could you describe it to me?"

"Sorry but I can't. It's a secret that only certain people are aloud to know about it."

Arthur nodded. He understood why Alfred wouldn't tell him. He was an outsider. The enemy. If he were to tell him he could tell the king and ruin their mission.

They walked in silence after that. The only sound being the crunch of the leaves under their feet.

~Feliciano and Ludwig~

They had just arrived at the docks since Ludwig was used to going quickly and running long distances thanks to his training. Feliciano on the other hand was scared and ran as fast as he could.

"What do we do now Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"There seems to be guards everywhere. We'll need to hide." He said looking around.

"What about these crates? They're big enough to fit one person each." Feliciano pointed to them.

"It'll have to do." He sighed.

Ludwig opened the crates to see that they were full of tomatoes...

"What are you waiting for Ludwig? Hurry up and get in. We have to hide before the guards notice us." Feliciano said as he got into one of the other crates and closing it.

'This is going to be a weird night.' He thought as he got in and closed the crate. Sadly squishing some of the poor tomatoes.

They sat there for a while. Not hearing anything.

'I guess this is a good time to think. Perhaps I should take Matthew's advice. I really want to reconnect with the innocent Italian as friends... And possibly more.'

Ludwig was interrupted from his thoughts when the crate suddenly started moving.

'What the hell is going on?!' He panicked.

"Where do these crates go?" He heard a voice ask.

"On the boat that's going to Hearts. These are supposed to be for some big celebration going on in the kingdom of Hearts so be careful." Someone answered.

'This isn't good. What are we going to do? We were supposed to meet the others.'

"Is that the last of them?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's start sailing. We have to be there by morning."

"Right away sir."

'Looks like we have no choice. Looks like we're going to Hearts.'

~Elizaveta and Kiku~

They had been running for a while and have yet to escape the knights.

"We can't keep this up! What do we do?" Elizaveta asked.

"I have a plan but first we have to get to the docks."

"How far are we?"

"We're almost there! Just over this hill."

Just like Kiku said as soon as they got over the hill the docks were in view.

"See that boat ahead?"

"The one that's leaving?"

"Hai, jump on it. It's a transportation ship."

"Where's it going?"

"If my sources are correct it's heading to the kingdom of Clubs."

She nodded and focused on their target. They had to time it just right or else they would get caught.

They got to the side of the dock and ran as fast as they could. With one final push of energy they jumped.

"We're not going to make it!" Elizaveta shouted.

Just as they were about to fall two people grabbed their hands.

They looked up to see two young men with huge grins on their faces. "Need a hand?"

"We would certainly appreciate it." Kiku said.

They pulled them up onto the boat.

"You running from the law or poverty?" One of them asked.

"The law. Why, are you going to turn us in?" Elizaveta asked defensively.

He chuckled. "No no. This ship was made for those very reasons. You see we're the Kirkland twins and we dedicate our lives to saving people from this tainted kingdom. The names Colin and that's Dylan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Colin held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. My name's Elizaveta Hedervary but people call me Eliza for short."

"And I am Honda Kiku." Kiku bowed respectively.

"Welcome to our ship. But if you want transportation you're going to have to work for it." Dylan said.

"Of course. We will help any way we can." Elizaveta said.

"Good, you can sleep anywhere accept the captain's quarters and the kitchen. Those places are off limits for obvious reasons." Colin informed.

"Yes sir!" Elizaveta saluted.

The twins chuckled and walked away.

"Why didn't you tell them to go back?" Kiku asked.

"I have a feeling that we're supposed to be on this ship. That we're not supposed to go back for the others." She turned around and looked at the land of spades.

"For now we are meant to part ways."

~Alfred and Arthur~

Arthur was very tired. He wasn't used to walking long distances. Heck, he wasn't used to walking much at all!

"Arthur are you ok?" Heather asked.

"I'm huff huff fine huff." He answered.

Alfred stopped and squatted. "Get on my back." He commanded.

"I don't huff y-your symp huff sympathy." Arthur said stubbornly.

"I said get on. We have to get to the docks soon and don't have time for this. Now come on." Alfred was obviously not going to hear any of it.

With some hesitance he got on.

"You better not drop me." He said.

"Chill out. I won't drop you."

It was silent after that. After a while Alfred saw the docks ahead.

"Hey Arthur, we're almost there."

When Alfred didn't get an answer he looked back at the omega to see that he fell asleep.

"He fell asleep."

'Great, it's going to look bad with a passed out omega on my back. But what can I do? Hopefully no one will notice anything out of the ordinary.' He thought as he walked into the docks.

Alfred looked around for any sign of his friends but they were no where to be found. Maybe he should ask around. He walked up to a nicely dressed woman.

"Excuse me miss!"

"Oui?" Said miss turned around.

"Holy crap you're a dude?!" Alfred shouted.

"Why yes I am. I know, I'm fabulous but I'm afraid that I am already taken."

"Ummm what?"

"You heard me. I said that I'm already taken."

'Dude, what is up with this guy?'

"But in order to quench your thirst for me I shall tell my name. It is Francis Bonnefoy, it's a pleasure to meet you.

"Right, anyway I'm looking for some friends of mine but I -"

"Gasp Your mate!"

"My mate? Wait, this guy isn't-"

"He is sick! How could you let him get this bad?" He scolded.

Alfred looked at Arthur and realized that he was right. Arthur was panting and his face looked red.

"He needs medical attention. Follow me, I have a bed he can sleep in."

Alfred complied. He may not trust Arthur but he needed medical attention and he needed it now.

He was led to a beautiful boat that was painted yellow and orange. The signature colors of Diamond.

'So he's from Diamond. That explains why he looks like a girl. But this is good. They're known for their medicine.'

He was led to a room on the ship.

"Put him on the bed here. I'll be right back with a doctor."

"Ok."

"But before I do. Where are you heading?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were at the docks correct? Where is your destination?" He asked.

"Our destination? Ah umm we're headed to Diamonds actually."

"That's wonderful! We're headed there ourselves. You're welcome to travel with us if you like." Francis offered.

"You're a life saver! Thank you very much!" Alfred said shaking his had with a lot of unnecessary strength.

"No problem." Francis said, not noticing the amount of strength that the boy was accidentally showing.

Francis left to tell the captain to set sail and fetch the ships doctor.

'That was a close one. It's a good thing that I came up with that answer when I did. We can't stay here or else we could get caught.'

He looked at Arthur who was currently panting in his sleep.

'Which reminds me. Where's Heather?'

He looked around but couldn't see her.

'Oh well I'm sure that she'll show up sooner or later.'

Alfred got up and looked out the window. He watched as his homeland slowly faded away from view.

* * *

A/N: And the story finally moves on. Colin, Dylan and Francis have made an appearance and the group have been separated. I can't wait to write the next chapter.

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	17. Kingdom of Diamonds

A/N: Hey there everyone. Bet you didn't expect an update this soon considering my record for having slow updates. Truthfully I would have updated sooner but I caught a cold so I couldn't. But now I'm feeling much better. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :3

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved.

A special thanks to Pastaaddict for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 14

Kingdom of Diamonds

Alfred's P. O. V

Francis had gotten the doctor just like he said he would. I sat there wondering what happened to everyone.

Was Matthew and Gilbert ok? I didn't see them escape like the others did. And where were the others?

'I hope they didn't get caught.' I thought.

"Excuse me, I have a very important question." I looked at the doctor. Was something wrong? Could Arthur's health be in really bad shape?

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

"How old is he?"

How old is he? How was that question considered important?

"Sixteen I think."

"When was his birthday?"

"A few days ago." I answered feeling rather hesitant at this point. Could he have figured out who Arthur really was?

"So my suspicions were correct. Mr. Bonnefoy could you please have a room set up for him along with some special objects."

"Oui, right away. I shall let him use my room. It's the safest place for him during that special time of month."

'Wait, special time of month? They couldn't be talking about him starting "it" could they?' I thought, extremely worried by this point.

"Ummm Doc. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems that he is going into his first heat."

'Holy shit! He's going into heat already?! Omegas usually don't go into heat until they're eighteen!'

"H-how? Isn't he supposed to go into heat when he's eighteen?"

"Usually yes. But it seems that he is a special case. Most omega's do go into heat when they're eighteen because that's when their bodies start releasing eggs. But some omega's are extremely fertile and can go into heat as early as sixteen."

"Wow..."

'What the hell am I supposed to say about that?'

"You sure are one lucky Alpha. You're bound to have many children." He said with a chuckle.

I blushed, "W-what? I don't think of him like that. He's just a friend."

"Shame, you two would make a good couple."

"You know I should go look for Francis. He probably wants to talk to me about how to pay him for letting us on the ship." I said as I stumbled out of the room.

Francis P. O. V

I quickly walked down to the servants quarters below.

I smiled as I saw my trusted friend and maid, Lilly Zwingli.

"Excuse me Lily. I'm afraid that we have an emergency."

She was so cute in her maid outfit.

"An emergency? What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"An omega that I have just met is going into his first heat. I need you to gather supplies and have a few other maids prepare a nest for him in my room."

"Yes sir!" She saluted, looking very cute in the process.

"Thank you. I must head back to the doctor now. I leave everything in your hands." I said, knowing that I could trust sweet little Lily.

On the way there I noticed that the boy from earlier was looking for someone. Most likely me.

"Are you looking for me?" I asked.

He looked relieved when he heard me.

"Finally, I was looking everywhere for you dude."

'Dude? That's a strange word.'

"What do you need?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since you're letting us ride your boat and letting my friend use your room during his heat I figured that I should work it off."

"I see, but you don't have to. As far as I'm concerned you two are my guests."

"That's really nice of you but it wouldn't feel right. We did just meet after all." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, if it will make you feel better then go onto the deck and ask if anyone needs a hand. I'm sure that there's plenty for you to do up there."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you later!" He said excitedly.

I chuckled. He sure does have a lot of energy.

I went back to the doctor to see how that cute little omega was doing.

'He sure is adorable. If only I wasn't already engaged to another. I hate arranged marriages. They have nothing to do with true love at all.'

I sigh sadly.

When I get back to the room the sent of preheat hit me hard. I had to admit that it was one of the best things I have ever smelt in my life.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I'm glad you're back. I'm going to need your help taking him up to your room."

"Really? Is he to heavy for you?"

"No, the opposite actually. I need your help because with the smell of his preheat some alphas might catch a whiff of it and lose control. So I'll need you to keep guard as we transfer him."

He picked the panting omega up.

"Okay, let's hurry then. The sooner we get him there the better."

We rushed down the hall as fast as we could. Luckily there weren't any alphas around so we were able to transfer him quickly and easily.

When we got there I was surprised to see that my room was almost completely empty accept a nest and the special "toys" that were required for an omega in heat.

"What do you think Mr. Bonnefoy?" Lily asked as she set the last pillow to finish the comfortable nest.

"It's perfect. How did you do this so quickly?" I asked.

"Some of the maids volunteered to help. They know how important an omegas heat is. Especially their first."

I smiled and patted her head. She is such a good girl. "Good job Lily. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Mr. Bonnefoy. I can take care of him from here." She said as the doctor left the room.

"Oui, I will leave him in your hands. If you ever need any help let me know."

"Yes sir."

She went into the room and closed the door behind her. I left as soon as I heard the lock click. Signaling that it was in fact locked.

'I should see what that boy is up to.'

When I got on deck I was surprised at what he was doing.

~Third persons P. O. V~

Alfred ran onto deck excitedly. This was actually his first time working on a boat instead of being a stowaway, hiding with the cargo.

Everyone looked like they were extremely busy, working to keep the ship sailing smoothly.

He looked around for someone that would most likely be in charge. To his surprise it wasn't that hard. There was a man wearing a green uniform yelling out orders.

Alfred didn't hesitate to walk up to him.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and-"

He turned to Alfred with a glare. "Who are you? We didn't get any new recruits!" He then aimed his rifle at Alfred.

"Holy shit dude! Who the fuck aims a gun at someone they just met!" Alfred exclaimed as he raised his hands in a defensive position.

"Again, who are you! If you don't tell me who you are and why you're here in the next few minutes I will shoot you!" He shouted and cocked his gun.

"My name's Alfred F. Jones. Someone named Francis Bonnefoy let me and my friend on board." He explained quickly.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alfred asked confused.

"Why did he let you two on board? And where's your friend?" He asked but more calmly at the mention of Mr. Bonnefoy.

"We thought that my friend was sick so he let us on so that the doctor could look him over. But it turned out that he's in his first heat." Alfred answered.

He put his gun down and shook his head. "I swear he is such an idiot. Anyway, why are you up here? You're obviously one of that dimwits guests if he let you on."

"Oh, I'm here to ask if you need help with anything. It doesn't feel right getting a ride to Diamonds for free. I want to earn my keep."

The man contemplated for a minute before agreeing. "Alright Alfred, I'll give you a chance to earn your keep. My name is Vash Zwingli. I am Mr. Bonnefoy's personal guard. It is my job to make sure to keep him safe and things running smoothly. So don't make any trouble or else I will lock you in a room until we get to Diamonds."

"Yes sir!" Alfred saluted.

"Good, now go and help those two men with the sail."

Alfred saluted one more time before going to help the poor two men trying to get the sail under control.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"Yes! Please hurry we're losing our grip!" One of them shouted.

Alfred grabbed the rope just as the two men lost their grip on it.

"There we go. Man this thing sure is easy to hold. I don't know why you two were struggling so much."

They just stood there with their gaping. How the fuck is he so strong?!

"Ummm dudes you're creeping me out. Could you just tell me what to do with this?" Alfred asked.

"Oh sure. Tie it to that big wooden poll over there."

"Ok."

Alfred did what they told them to and looked around to see if anyone else needed help.

When he saw a group of men hauling crates he instantly picked a big one up and asked, "Where are we taking these?"

"Over there by the kitchen door. Do you need any help?" One of them asked.

"Nope, I'm good."

Alfred carefully put the crate down. He was surprised when he heard someone clapping from behind.

"Magnefique! Who knew that you were so strong! That is one lucky omega to have you as a future mate." Francis complimented.

"He's not my future mate. I don't even like him." Alfred corrected, now irritated with people confusing them as future mates.

"I apologize. It's just that with the way you treated him and the spell that connects you two I assumed that you two were together."

"Well we're not. I only performed that spell under certain circumstances."

"Does that mean he is there for the taking?" Francis asked.

"No, I need him for something. And besides, he's not "here for the taking" he's a living being not an object." Alfred growled. He may not like Arthur that much but he was still a person and will treat him like one.

"I did not mean it like that. What I meant was that if he isn't with someone then I can, as Spadians say, woo him. He is very beautiful and I believe that he would be worthy of becoming royalty." Francis explained.

"Royalty? You don't mean that you're the prince of Diamonds, do you?"

"Oui, I am." Francis said proudly.

'Holy shit! This isn't good. What do I do if he finds out who we are?' Alfred began to panic eternally.

"I know that it's hard to believe that I'm in Spades when I should be in Diamonds. The thing is that I was sent by my older brother to come and meet prince Arthur, his fiance. He wanted to make sure that his future mate would be beautiful."

"I-I see. So you got to meet him? Was he what you expected?" Alfred asked so as not to seem suspicious. It wouldn't be a good idea to panic in front of a prince.

"Non, unfortunately not. When I got to the castle the king said that the poor boy was kidnapped by some dreaded tyrants. A group of people that call themselves T.R.U.S.T. I hope that he is okay and not hurt." Francis sighed sadly.

He honestly was worried about Arthur. From the stories that he heard from the king and his guards they were cruel and terrible people. People that needed to be stopped.

"That's a lie." Alfred growled. He knew that he shouldn't say this but he wasn't going to let the king and his guards ruin T.R.U.S.T's reputation.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said that it's a lie. T.R.U.S.T is a group of people rebelling against the current king of spades. They're good people who only want to help improve the citizens lives." Alfred corrected.

Francis was stunned. He couldn't believe that someone was actually sticking up for them.

"I think we should speak somewhere private. Vash I need you for a little while!" Francis called Vash over, his expression and voice neutral.

Alfred grew nervous and began to regret his outburst.

"Yes sir?" Vash asked, glaring at Alfred.

"Please escort this young man to my study. I have a few questions for him."

"Yes sir." Vash grabbed Alfred by his shirt collar and dragged him away.

'Shit.' Was the only thing Alfred thought as he was dragged away.

* * *

A/N: So this was basically a filler chapter. Hope you don't mind. Anyway I decided to add Arthur's first heat since this is an omegavers fanfic. Next chapter is about Feliciano and Ludwig.

Pastaaddict: I have quite a few things in store for all three groups.

I don't own Hetalia.


	18. The journy to their destiny

A/N: Chapters are going to be short for a while. Hope you guys don't mind. Also, I'm going to rush the chapters a little bit. I really want to finish this story as soon as possible. I honestly can't wait to get to the ending because I'm excited for what I have planned. I also forgot to ask last time. What do you think about the P.O.V thing? Do you like it or would you rather I keep it in third person?

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Pastaaddict, anonymous and Russia says hello.

* * *

Chapter 15

The journey to their destiny

~Ludwig and Feliciano~

Ludwig was frustrated. Why? Probably because he has been in a small box for 6 hours, was on the way to a country that would take three weeks to get to and was covered in crushed tomatoes. Sounds like so much fun right?

Feliciano on the other hand was having a good time. All he did was nap and eat all of the tomatoes. He wasn't worried about where they were going as long as they don't get in trouble.

Ludwig decided to see what was happening. Ever so slowly he lifted the top of the crate enough to see. It appeared that they were alone so he opened it all the way and stood up. He stretched and cracked his back with a groan.

He looked at his surroundings and saw that they were at the bottom of the ship where they put cargo.

He got out and started opening crates. Many of them had food, water, expensive materials and kitchen supplies. It was all fancy so it must have been for nobles.

Eventually he found the crate that Feliciano was hiding in.

~Ludwig's P.O.V~

When I opened the crate I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me.

Feli was sound asleep. His face covered in tomato sauce.

Wait... did I just think of him as Feli? I haven't thought of him like that in years.

I saw that he had eaten all the tomatoes which didn't surprise me. He had a big stomach for an omega.

I sat there admiring his beauty.

His skin was a nice soft tan color so it was obvious that he spent quite a bit of time out in the sun. Maybe he was assigned to do the laundry when he wasn't helping out in the kitchen.

I pet his soft hair and chuckled as the Italian started to purr (A/N: I like the idea of omegas purring when happy and/or content so expect that every once in a while).

It was soothing and made me relax instantly. I gently took Feli out if the crate and headed to the the stairs. I found that the door was unlocked to my satisfaction.

I slowly opened it and saw that it lead to a set of stairs. I walked up then with ease and saw that it lead to the main deck.

I looked around and saw that people in fancy clothes walking around, longing in the sun with a book or playing games.

It was a cruise ship...

This wasn't good. I needed to find a way for us to blend in and quick. Before anyone noticed I ran into the kitchen and hid us in the pantry.

I looked around and saw some chefs clothing. I went through the box and found clothes of every size. Instantly I put them on over my clothes and put Feliciano in his.

Just in time to because one of the head chefs came in.

"What are you two doing in here?! No slacking off!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Yes sir! I was just going to wake up my friend here."

He nodded his approval and went back into the kitchen. It looks like we'll be ok for now.

~Elizaveta and Kiku~

Elizaveta and Kiku were currently sleeping below the stairs of the main deck. There weren't many places to sleep and that included the other refugees. There were so many of them. Luckily Club's wasn't far away so it would only be a weeks trip.

Colin and Dylan smirked as they both held a bucket of sea water.

Before anyone could stop them the dumped it over the peacefully sleeping pair.

Elizaveta sat up and looked around but then realized what happened. She glared at the two laughing alphas while Kiku just stood up and whipped himself off as much as he could.

"What was that for?!" Elizaveta shouted angrily.

"We wanted to talk to you. But we thought it would be fun to wake you up like this first." Colin said with a huge grin.

"That's not funny. You're lucky I don't have a frying pan on me or I swear I would hit you so hard with it."

"Sorry, we just had to do it. Anyway we want to know why you're running away." Dylan spoke up.

"We can't tell you. It's a secret and I'm afraid that revealing ourselves would be a bad idea." Kiku spoke up.

The twins sighed and nodded in understanding. They went on their way and asked the other passengers their story.

~Alfred and Arthur~

Alfred glared at the Frenchman before him. He was really irritated about the fact that he let his pride get in the way.

"So, who are you and who is that omega? Why are you running away?"

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and the omega is Arthur James Johnson. I'm one of the leaders of the rebellion and Arthur is obviously the missing prince. He's my prisoner and we needed to escape so that the guards didn't catch us."

Alfred figured it was best not to lie.

"You opened up pretty quickly." Francis said astonished.

"Yea well there's no point in lying. I have no where to run and my life is kinda being threatened right now."

Francis raised and eyebrow but nodded all the same.

"You're smarter than you make out to be. Tell me what's going on in the kingdom of Spades."

"You really want to know?" Alfred asked.

"Oui, I want to hear your side of the story."

"Alright but I'm going to have to start at the beginning."

"Go ahead. I have all day."

Alfred told Francis everything. When the king died, how terrible life became, meeting Arthur, what he did over the years, when he kidnapped Arthur and his friends and how they all got separated.

"That is an interesting journey that you had. I believe you." Francis said.

Wait what?!

"Y-you believe me?"

"Oui, I can tell when a person is lying. And I will help you overthrow the current king."

Alfred stood up and shook Francis' hand full of excitement. "Thank you so much! With the help of a prince we are sure to win!"

"You're welcome. As soon as we get to my castle I'll make you two my very important guests." Francis said with a chuckle.

~Arthur~

It was really hot. He didn't understand why it was. He knew how to get rid of the feeling and that was to be filled.

He squirmed in his now messy nest.

Lily walked in and put down a tray of "toys".

"Don't worry Arthur I'm sure that it will end soon." Lily said.

As soon as she left there was a sudden flash of green light.

Arthur looked to see a man in a dark green cloak. He couldn't see his face because the hood hid it pretty well.

"W-who are you?" Arthur asked breathlessly.

"I can't tell you yet. All you need to know for now is that I'm very proud of you for being so strong and that I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed Arthur's forehead.

Arthur smelt the alpha pheromones and instantly began to relax. The man had a loving and comforting aura around him.

"Here, this will help you during your first heat." He said handing Arthur a bright blue shirt.

Arthur sniffed it and began to feel himself cool down. The shirt smelt felt familiar. Like a distant memory that was hidden from him from long ago.

He took a deep inhale. Usually the smell of an alpha to an omega during their heat would turn them on. But instead it did the opposite. There was something different about this alpha than other alphas. But what?

"I'm afraid that I have to go." He said sounding sad.

Arthur grabbed his sleeve. "Please don't go." He whimpered. He needed to know who this man was.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have a lot to do. But don't worry you'll see me again soon."

Before Arthur could say anything else he disappeared.

Arthur put the shirt on and fell asleep. Feeling like an infant or young child.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone freaks out the mysterious man isn't some random perv. He actually plays an important part of Arthur's past. We will find out who he is in a about 2-3 chapters from now.

Next chapter we will skip to everyone reaching their destinations.

Pastaaddict: He really should have. But at least the end results were good. :)

Anonymous: I'm glad that you like it that much. I know it's hard but you have to wait and see if he gets it back.

Russia says hello: You sound so much like Poland. :D Don't worry about me discontinuing this because I could never let people down like that. Thanks for following my fabulous story. XD


	19. Alfred's realization

A/N: I decided to have Lily and Alfred go on a small date. It will only be in the beginning of the chapter though so don't worry about it becoming a big part of the story. Nothing to sweet happens.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Pastaaddict, Iggy'sMyHubby and Elizabeta Hedervary-Hungary for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 16

Alfred's realization

~Alfred and Arthur~

After Arthur's heat Alfred went to make sure that he was alright. An omegas first heat was extremely dangerous without an alpha or a familiar alphas sent. Unfortunately he wasn't close enough to Arthur so he couldn't give him something with his sent on it.

He knocked on the door extremely hard, almost putting a hole in it. Luckily Lily opened it before he could.

"Hello?" She asked timidly.

"Oh hey, I heard Arthur was done with his heat."

"He is but he's resting right now. He needs some time to recover." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Ok, so are you busy or tired? I know it's late." Alfred asked. He knew that he was supposed to be on a mission but Gilbert was right. He needed to move on. Lily seemed really sweet and she was pretty cute.

Lily blushed and shook her head. "I'm free right now and I'm not tired at all."

"Then would you mind coming with me to watch the stars?"

"I'd love to."

They went onto the deck and sat on a crate. They sat in silence for a while before Alfred began to talk about the stars. Lily loved learning about them but she found it rather boring.

"Excuse me but I have to go check on Arthur." She politely said.

But Alfred got the hint. He could tell that she was getting bored. "You don't have to lie you know. I understand if you aren't attracted to me."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. I figured that it wouldn't work out but it never hurts to try." Alfred said.

"We could try again. This was just our first attempt."

Alfred shook his head no. "Unfortunately I don't feel a connection with you. I'm sorry." Alfred apologized. He knew that he was being rather blunt but that was the best way to keep someone from having their hopes up.

"You sound as if you've been in love before." Lily said.

"I have."

"What happened? Why aren't you with them?" She asked.

"He died."

There was a sad silence after that. What do you say to that?

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Me too." Alfred said as he walked away.

* * *

~The next day~

Alfred was in the kitchen with Francis cooking up a big meal. Today they were going to reach Diamonds and to celebrate the crews good work and smooth sailing.

"Lily told me about your date last night." Francis spoke up.

"She did?"

"Oui, she told me how straight forward you were." Francis said putting bacon in the pan.

"I was. Hope you're not mad."

"I'm not. I'm actually glad you did. She's a sweet girl who I think of as a sister. I don't want her heart broken when you would have broken up with her."

"How do you know it would have ended like that?" Alfred asked.

"Because you are already in love with that lovely omega Arthur."

Alfred dropped the spatula that he was using to make pancakes. Luckily Francis took over before they could burn.

"It's obvious that you were worried about him. To me anyway. I can tell when someone is in love."

"But I lost the love of my life." Alfred countered.

"I know and I can tell that as well. But you didn't have that look."

"Are you saying that I didn't love the real Arthur?!" Alfred accused angrily.

"Of course not! I just thought that perhaps he is the real Arthur. The heart works in mysterious ways so I wouldn't be surprised if you knew who he was the whole time."

"But I don't know..."

"I meant your heart not your mind."

Alfred sat down to think as Francis began to take over.

"Then what do I do? If he really is the same person I fell in love with all those years ago how do I get him to lime Mr again?" Alfred asked.

"You believe me?" Francis asked, he thought that it would be even more difficult to get him to believe him.

"Why not? You gave me a chance to prove myself so why not give your idea a chance?"

"I see, if you want my advice then I say to just be yourself. He has to be around you since you put that spell on him anyway. Let him fall in love with you all over again."

"Are you sure that would work?" Alfred asked unsure. What if Arthur doesn't like him like he did before? They were different since they were children.

"Trust me it will work. Now help me set everything up."

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice horse.

The door opened to reveal Alfred with a tray of food. He looked nervous as he just stood there.

"G-good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked with a bit of a stutter. What happened to make him change so suddenly? Last week he would have been glaring daggers at me.

"Fine, thank you for asking."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Very, is that food for me?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep, it sure is! Me and Francis made a special breakfast for everyone as a reward for smooth sailing." He smiled brightly.

"Francis and I." I corrected.

"What?"

"It's Francis and I you dolt. Don't butcher the Spadian language like that."

"Umm, ok. Whatever you say."

I glared at him. But instead of being intimidated he just laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry but you look constipated!" He said before bursting into full out laughter.

I threw a pillow at him. He fell flat on his butt as it hit its mark. Thankfully he had already set the food on my lap.

"Hey that's not funny!"

"It was to me." I smirked.

We glared at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So what's been going on while I was in heat?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Francis knows who I am. He's willing to help the rebellion so that's good news for us."

"Really, that's good. I happened guys succeed."

"You do? Why?"

"Because I don't like the king. He locked me up for a long time. I'm not even sure how long."

"Really? Have you ever been outside the castle?"

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't remember. I lost my memory."

"Oh, well at least the castle garden is pretty."

"I wouldn't know that. I haven't even left my room. I never knew what it looked like outside until my friends and I escaped. Even though it was dark I could still somewhat see what things looked like. I was able to see things clearly after you guys caught us." I said honestly. I don't mind really because if he didn't I wouldn't be who I am today.

~3rd P.O.V~

Alfred felt depressed after hearing that. How could someone do something like that? Everyone should be able to feel the sun on their skin or the prickly yet soft green grass.

Arthur had no freedom what so ever.

"That's it!" Alfred shouted, accidentally startling Arthur.

"W-what?"

Alfred held both of Arthur's hands in his.

"I, Alfred F. Jones promise to show you Arthur James Johnson the world!"

Arthur blushed bright red.

"I-idiot! Don't make promises like that!" Arthur shouted feeling embarrassed yet flattered.

"To bad because I already made it!" Alfred said laughing loudly.

'I can tell that as long as I am with this idiot it's going to be a long journey. But it will be worth it.' Arthur thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

A/N: I know that I said that we would skip to all of them reaching their destination but it ended up like this instead. Hope you liked it either way.

Pastaaddict: He is. I'm sure that you Willie able to figure out who it is.

Iggy'sMyHubby: You are correct. I hope this update was quick enough. It usually takes me a while so it was pretty quick compared to my other updates.

Elizabeta Hedervary-Hungary: Thanks! :D I wasn't sure if I was writing the characters very well. Most of the time I question their action or thoughts after updating a New chapter.


	20. Jobs

A/N: Not much to say other than I'll be updating every ten days.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Justwannacomment, Pastaaddict and Willow Leaves for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 17

Jobs

~Alfred and Arthur~

When Arthur finished his food Alfred was about ready to leave so Arthur could get washed and dressed. But on the way out he noticed a bright blue shirt on the floor.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this shirt?" He asked.

"Oh some stranger. He gave it to me while I was in heat."

Alfred gripped the shirt and growled. "Someone got in? What did they do?"

Arthur didn't notice his sudden change in behavior because he was currently behind a curtain in a tub. "Well, he told me that he was proud of me for being strong and that he loved me. Then he kissed my forehead. After that he left. It was strange because his sent was so familiar."

"Do you think he's related to you?" Alfred asked.

"I think so. Why else would he say that he cares for me?"

"True. What did he look like?"

"I don't know. His face was hidden very well."

"So he wants to keep his identity a secret. Was he wearing a green cloak?"

"Yes, do you think you know who he is?" Arthur asked hopeful.

"Maybe, he might be the leader of the rebellion. But if so then how would he be related to you?" Alfred wondered.

"Maybe we're not related. Maybe he's a family friend."

"Well whoever he is I'm not going to let him near you until we know his true intentions." Alfred said in an authoritative tone.

Arthur nodded. He knew it wasn't safe to let any unfamiliar alphas or betas around him. He was inexperienced when it came to betas and alphas. Alfred was a strong and intelligent alpha so it would make sense to trust him to protect him.

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Who is it?" Alfred asked.

"The doctor. I came to check up on Arthur. I want to make sure there weren't any complications."

"Oh yeah, come on in." Alfred said opening the door.

~Time skip~

After the doctor confirmed that Arthur would be ok they left his room and met Francis on the deck.

"Bonjour, how are you feeling Arthur?" He asked.

"Good, thank you very much for letting me use your room." Arthur said doing a very formal curtsy.

"Please do not be so formal. In the kingdom of Diamonds we are all equal. Whether you're an omega, alpha or beta."

"I'm s-sorry if I o-offended you. I didn't m-mean any harm. Please don't p-punish me." Arthur pleated.

"I would never do such a thing! Why would you think I would do something so horrible?" Francis asked out of concern.

"Because bad omegas get punished if we do something wrong." Arthur explained still shaking.

Francis gave Arthur a sad expression while Alfred tightened his fists out of anger.

"Did the king punish you when you were bad?" Alfred growled out.

"No, I actually don't know where that came from." He admitted feeling very confused.

"Perhaps it is a part of your past that you don't remember. Maybe from childhood?"

"Maybe, I mean it is possible." Arthur agreed.

"Either way I'm going to make sure no one lays a hand on you like that again." Alfred vowed.

Arthur blushed. He wasn't used to this kind of kindness from others accept his friends. The question was why did he change his attitude all of the sudden?

Francis sighed at the cute scene. If only he could find true love as well.

"Excuse me sir but we will be boarding the docks soon." Lily informed them.

"Thank you, please inform the others."

"Yes sir."

"Hey ummm Francis, maybe we should talk about future plans for my club." Alfred said.

"Do not worry. I already have a plan."

~Time skip~

They were currently at the castle of Damon's and Alfred was not pleased.

"Dude, really? Why are you having us be a part of your staff of all people?"

"Because it's perfect. You need information and being a butler and a maid will help with that."

Alfred couldn't argue with that.

"I feel ridiculous." Arthur said.

Alfred turned around to see him wearing a maid dress. He blushed. God Arthur looked cute.

"W-what are you looking at?" Arthur asked defensively.

"You." Alfred smirked.

Arthur blushed and glared a Alfred acting made so that he could hide it..

Alfred just laughed it off.

"C'mon babe we shuld get to work." Alfred said walking away.

"Did you just call me a child?" Arthur asked out of confusion. He didn't know commoner nicknames or slang so that was pretty confusing for him.

"Nope, I guess you could say that it's a term of endearment for close friends." Alfred lied.

"Really?"

"Yep but only I can call you babe."

"Why?"

"Because it's my nickname for you."

"So it is normal for commoners to give each other nicknames?" Arthur asked.

"Mhmm."

"Then can I call you Alfie?" Arthur asked him innocently.

Alfred's nose began to bleed at the omegas cute and innocent expression.

"Y-your nose is bleeding!" Arthur said worriedly.

"I'm fine! It's just a silly little nosebleed." Alfred said trying to play it cool.

"Still, we should take care of that."

Arthur pulled out a white handkerchief and began to wipe away the blood. This caused Alfred to blush and bleed even more at the closeness.

'Danm he's going to be the death of me.' Alfred thought.

~Ludwig and Feliciano~

When they arrived at the docks they snuck off the boat and began looking for a cheap place to stay.

"Hey Ludwig look over there. It says help wanted!" Feliciano said ripping a paper off a builtin board.

Ludwig looked at the paper. It said:

Help wanted at the castle.

Available jobs:

Chef Baker Soldier Maid/butler Messenger Assistant

"I don't know Feliciano. We should head to the main base. I'm sure everyone else is on their way there also."

Feliciano shook his head. "Heather said that they were on their way to different countries. Alfred and Arthur are in Diamonds and Elizaveta and Kiku are on their way to Clubs."

"When did you talk to Heather?"

"Yesterday. She's been tracking us to see where we're at. She's currently on her way back to Arthur."

"I see, then we might as well stay for a while. Lets head to the castle and see if we can both get a job there." Ludwig said after thinking about it for a while. But when he turned around he saw Feliciano chasing the paper down the street.

"Oh great. I should have known something like this would happen." He grumbled.

He ran after the Italian he caught him talking to a beautiful woman. She was chuckling at something he said. As Ludwig got closer he realized who she was.

"Feliciano!"

"Oh hello Ludwig. Come meet my new friend! Her name is Edna and she said that she can get us a job at the castle! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ja it is. My name is Ludwig B your majesty." Ludwig said bowing his respects to the queen of Hearts.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Please come here and give me your hands." She asked politely.

Ludwig did as she asked and felt uncomfortable when she held his hands and looked inyo his eyes as if she was looking into his sole.

"You're hired!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I said you're hired! You will be the kings assistant!" She said excitedly.

"But I haven't been interviewed."

"I know you will be perfect. Now let's go and get you two settled in." She said happily.

"Come on Ludwig! I was given the job as the jacks assistant."

Ludwig shook his head and chuckled at the Italian's antics.

~Elizaveta and Kiku~

They had been in clubs for about a week now. They managed to get jobs as messengers for the local post office in a small town called Gmunden.

It paid well enough so they were able to afford a four bedroom apartment. Elizaveta was waiting for Roderick to come to town. This was where they planned on living when they ran away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it doesn't concentrate much on the two other groups. I want to do separate chapters for them. Hope you enjoyed. :3

Justwannacomment: I definitely didn't intend that to happen. When you pointed that out I started laughing. XD I guess my phone wanted to be a comedian. X3

Pastaaddict: Lol, unfortunately for Alfred I'm going to make Arthur oblivious to it. XD

Willow Leaves: Wow, I never thought that someone would like it that much. Thank you so much for the kind review. :3


	21. Secrets

A/N: I wonder if anyone is still reading this. I really need to update more. XD

Thanks to those who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Willow Leaves, Ephemeral Armour, Pastaaddict, Random Fangirl, Kenobi's Legacy, Dangara2610 and MikuWantsABiscuit for reviewing.

And a special extra thanks to MadamTea for recommending that GerIta fanfic to me.

* * *

~Feliciano~

Feliciano had never been so bored in his life. They were currently doing paperwork for the King and Jack.

He laid his head down on the desk and sighed dramatically.

He had been the Jacks assistant for over a month and he has yet to do anything interesting. They didn't know what those two rulers were supposedly so busy with. Heck he hadn't even had the chance to meet the Jack himself!

"Get back to work Feliciano. We're running behind as it is." Ludwig said not looking up from his paperwork.

"But Ludwig it isn't fair. We're supposed to be the King and Jacks assistants but we haven't met them yet." Feliciano whined.

Ludwig had to agree with Feliciano on that one. He was supposed to help the King not do his paperwork. But he didn't have the right to complain. He accepted the job so now he had to live with it.

But it wasn't all bad. He had a comfortable bed, food in his stomach and a bright future ahead of him. Which he never thought he had a chance of ever since he joined the Rebellion.

Feliciano on the other hand felt as if he were trapped. What was the point of him doing the jacks work? He was just a carefree omega with a few close friends. Not a serious alpha like Ludwig.

"I want to go outside and take a nap in the sun." The Heartian said.

"Not until you finish your paperwork."

"But Ludwiiiiiig I want to take a breeeeeeak." He whined.

"No Feliciano. We've only been working for an hour and a half. Wait until it's time for lunch."

"Fine. But can we eat outside?" Feliciano asked, using his signature puppy dog eyes that he learnt from Alfred when he was a child.

Ludwig glared but began to give in. Why did Feliciano have to be so cute?

"Only if you finish half your paperwork first." Ludwig said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Deal!"

Ludwig smiled as the omega started to quickly go through his paperwork.

~A few hours later~

There was a knock at the door and a servant entered with a tray of food.

She had long brown hair put in a loose bun, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, wire glasses and an admittedly big chest. She was wearing the castles traditional maid dress (the same one from the anime maid sama) but also had a Clubs insignia sewn over her heart.

Feliciano found that strange but forgot about it instantly at the smell of chicken Alfredo pasta.

"Hello Feli." The servant greeted with a small smile.

"Hi, is it lunch time already?"

The servant nodded and put the tray of steaming food down. She then turned to leave but a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at the culprit wondering if she did something wrong.

"Wait, before you go I need to talk to you about something important." Ludwig said, his expression said that it was important.

"Yes sir. What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"I would prefer if we talked in private." He said with a blush.

It took a second for her to get the hint but as soon as she did she smiled excitedly. "Of course, anything for you." She giggled.

Feliciano didn't like the idea of Ludwig being alone with a servant. Especially one that's an omega that seemed pretty flirty.

"Will you please excuse us Feliciano?" Ludwig asked in a calm and gentle voice.

Feliciano wanted to argue but didn't. He had to trust Ludwig not to go around flirting with some random omegas. Not that Ludwig couldn't do that. It wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything.

Reluctantly he grabbed his food and left to the gardens.

~In the gardens~

Feliciano loved the gardens. It had many pretty flowers and decor. He and Ludwig would often come here to relax. It was their favorite place.

As he ate he noticed that he could see into the study room. It was on the second floor so it wasn't that hard to see what was going on.

It seemed that Ludwig was walking back and forth while the maid watched.

He seemed worried about something and was talking to her about it. Why couldn't he talk to him? Did he not trust him yet?

"I thought he trusted me." He whispered to himself.

"I'm sure he does."

Feliciano jumped in surprise. He turned around and bowed instantly. Recognizing the queens voice.

"Your majesty, I didn't know you were out here. I apologize for not noticing sooner."

The queen chuckled and sat down. "It's alright Feli. I may be the queen but I'm still a human being. You don't have to act so formal with me."

Feliciano stopped bowing, sat next to her and picked up his food. He hadn't eaten much since he left the study. It was pretty obvious why.

"What are you doing out here your majesty?" He asked politely.

"I needed a break from the council. They're nothing but a bunch of uptight bigots." She grumbled with her Spadian accent showing.

It wasn't uncommon for rulers to be originally from another country. But usually they change their accents so that the kingdoms people could understand them. So Feliciano wasn't surprised to hear it switch so suddenly.

However he was surprised that the queen would say something like that about the council. Very few people were willing to talk about the council like that out of fear of being banished to the forbidden lands.

"Do not fear Feliciano I shall not get in trouble with them. They cannot do anything to me without the gods wrath befalling upon them and they know it." She said cockily.

"What do you mean? The council has banished royalty before. What makes you so different?"

Instead of answering Feliciano's question the queen asked him her own question.

"How do you feel about Ludwig?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"How do you feel about him? Do you care for him? Love him? Or do you just think of him as a close friend?"

"I... I don't know..." Feliciano whispered.

They sat for a while. The queen enjoying the quietness for once and Feliciano seriously thinking about his feelings for Ludwig.

"You know you don't have to answer me right away." The queen spoke up.

"I don't?"

"No, I don't want to rush you into this and end up making the wrong decision. I want you to take your time and think hard about this."

Feliciano nodded and looked back into the study. Ludwig was sitting in his desk again eating his lunch. The maid was nowhere to be seen.

"But don't wait to long or else you might loose him. He may be willing to wait for a little while but not forever. " She warned.

Feliciano gave her a small nod. He understood what she meant.

"Thank you for the advice your majesty."

"Please call me Edna. Only call me your majesty when it's necessary."

"Ok Edna."

After that they got into a conversation about Edna's duties as the queen.

Feliciano found out that being a queen is not easy. Apparently she has a strict schedule that she had to follow by and rarely had time for herself. But today was an easy day because once a month the council gathers together and discuss important matters. Since they liked to take their time she gets an hour break.

"It must be tiring having so much to do all the time."

"It is but it wasn't always like this."

"What changed?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"The king and Jack..." She trailed off.

"Edna what's wrong? Are you ok?" Feliciano asked worried.

"I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Edna tried to shake it off.

The queen suddenly stood up. "I'm afraid that I must get back to the council. But I would love to do this again soon."

"Same, do you want to schedule a day to do this?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"How about tomorrow. I think I might have something important to show you and Ludwig."

"Might? You mean you're not sure?"

"No not yet. I must check with a few people first. I don't know if you're ready yet."

"Why won't you tell me what it is now?"

"Because it's the rules. Not following them could lead to disaster." She said deathly serious.

Feliciano gulped and nodded to show he understood. Edna had always seemed sweet and even a little carefree. He never thought she had the ability to show this side of her.

"Now I must go. I have a lot to prepare for."

"Ok, goodbye Edna."

"No not goodbye. It's see you again. I don't like the word goodbye. It feels to permanent." She said as she walked away.

Feliciano had never felt so...depressed. As if he were feeling some sort of pain from a bad memory.

~Ludwig~

After he was sure Feliciano had left he turned to the smirking maid.

"Please stop giving me that look. It creeps me out." Ludwig asked.

"Sorry Lud but I can't help it. You've found Feliciano and are finally ready to ask him out. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Unfortunately yes. You've been waiting since the day we were born." He sighed.

"Exactly! As a joker of love it's my duty to make sure you get together with your true love. Which is Feliciano!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Luna."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He sighed.

"Well someone got off on the wrong side of the bed." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired from doing all this paperwork."

Luna nodded in understanding. Usually Ludwig was nice to her and tolerated her attempts at getting him and Feliciano together.

She watched the alpha stress himself out going over an important document.

'Poor Ludwig. I wish I could do something for him. Oh wait I can!'

A mint green circle suddenly appeared around Ludwig's desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked curious.

"Helping, I know a spell that can do all this paperwork for you in a jiffy."

Ludwig watched in amazement as words suddenly appeared on the documents in his and Feliciano's handwriting.

"Surprised? I may be a joker of love but that doesn't mean I can't learn spells that doesn't have anything to do with it. Now I know something is on your mind and it isn't just Feli. So spill."

Ludwig sighed and got up. He needed to stretch his legs but couldn't talk to Luna about what she wanted to talk about anywhere else. So he settled for walking back and forth instead.

"Something strange is going on in the castle. Whenever I ask about the King and Jack people either avoid telling me about it or don't know anything about it themselves. I was hoping you knew something about it."

"I do but I'm afraid that I can't tell you. If I do it could mess everything up." Luna said seriously.

"What do you mean by that? If something bad is going to happen you need to tell me so that I can prevent it!" He said slamming his hand on the table.

Luna didn't even flinch at the action. Instead she turned around and walked to the window. She saw Feliciano talking to queen Edna and smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately there's no preventing it. The only way to stop it is to keep doing what you're doing. If I tell you about it it could mean disaster."

"So all I can do is just sit here and do nothing?" Ludwig asked hopelessly.

"Your time to act will come soon. For now lets concentrate on your relationship with Feliciano."

Ludwig didn't want to change the conversation but didn't stop her from doing so.

"We need to come up with a plan to get you two together. Good thing I took the liberty of coming up with one."

"Y-you did? When?"

"A week ago. I ordered some chocolate from an exquisite pastry shop in Diamonds. It should be arriving today. I was thinking that you could give them to Feliciano when you ask him out. You know, a cute love confession that omegas usually do. Omegas love alphas that are a little in tune with their soft side."

"I don't know. What if Feliciano doesn't like it or only thinks of me as a friend?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, huh? I'm one of the jokers of love. I know who is and who isn't destined to be and you and Feliciano are definitely meant for each other. Frankly I'm insulted." Luna huffed.

'What am I going to do with her? I know that I shouldn't be complaining since she's helping me win over Feliciano. But that doesn't mean I can't consider her annoying either.'

"I have to go pick up the package now. See ya later Lud!" She giggled and waved as she left.

This didn't go unnoticed to a certain Italian who was on their way back to the study room to finish his work.

'What reason does she have to giggle and wave like that?' He thought jealously.

'Wait what am I thinking? She's just being friendly I'm sure of it. But I should follow her just in case.'

Feliciano began to "discreetly" follow Luna. It looked like she was heading to the servants quarters.

Luna found it cute how Feliciano was following her. She knew he was just spying on her because he was jealous. But that's what you do when you're worried that you'll lose the one you love right?

Luna made it to the living room to her assigned servants quarters. She entered quietly but didn't close the door so Feliciano could sneak in.

"Luna a package arrived for you. It's those special chocolates you ordered from Diamonds." Sola, Luna's close friend, informed her.

"Ah thanks Sola. I appreciate you waiting for the post man for me. I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

"No problem. I just wanted to pay you back so that I don't owe you anything."

"Aww no need to be so modest." Luna said hugging her.

Sola didn't say anything. Instead she pulled away, patted her head and walked away.

Luna smiled and skipped to her room.

Feliciano didn't know what to do at that point. He had hid behind a plotted plant and couldn't just follow her into her room. That's just rude and wrong.

He looked around before deciding to just leave. There was nothing else for him to do there.

Feliciano headed back to the study. When he got there he saw Ludwig taking a nap.

'He fell asleep. He must be working really hard.' Feliciano thought.

It was pretty cute. He loved a big strong alpha but he also liked an alpha that could be cute to.

He didn't know if he had feelings for Ludwig in that way. He could just be over protective of the blond. But until he could confirm his feelings for Ludwig he would have to keep other omegas away from him. Especially Luna. He was pretty sure she had feelings for him.

He watched Ludwig sleep for a while before slowly falling asleep himself. Completely forgetting that he had papers to finish. Good thing Luna already did it for him.

* * *

A/N: And it's done. Sorry it took a while. I got a really bad cold and then I had to read a GerIta fanfic because I don't ship it. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be UsUk.

Luna is based off of me and Sola is an oc of mine. I hope you guys don't mind seeing them every once in awhile.

MadameTea: I now have a better understanding of this ship so thank you very much! I plan on writing longer chapters now so that I can move this story along. This one is the usual 2,500 or so words but I didn't want to reveal to much just yet. I hope to make the next chapter at least 3,000 words long.

Willow Leaves: You know Alfred's going to get some ideas. ;D

Ephemeral Armour: I can't wait to write Arthur doing that to Alfred. It's going to be fun to torture him. XD

Pastaaddict: It wouldn't be any fun if I made it easy for our dear Alfred. :)

Random Fangirl: Thank you so much for your compliments! I really hoped I made Arthur in character considering that he's my favorite character in Hetalia. I also love the idea of Alistair being a good big brother so I figured why not.

Kenobi's Legacy: Sorry I made you wait for the answers to your questions. The answer is yes to both. :)

Dangara2610: Yep I figured it was time for new perspectives. :)

MikuWantsABiscuit: Lol, I'm glad you "fell" in love with my story. XD

I don't own Hetalia


	22. New Experiences

A/N: The next chapter is up! I hope you like it.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Pastaaddict, HeartHorse11, Dangara2610, Kingdomkeepers77 for reviewing.

~°ω°~

They arrived at the docks mid morning and Arthur was surprised at how bright it was. He had never seen how bright the morning sun could actually be since he lived in a windowless cell with no memories from his past for many years.

"It's so bright out here." Arthur commented shielding his eyes with his arms.

"Yes it is. But we are used to it. Over time I'm sure you will as well." Francis smiled.

"If you say so." Arthur answered unsure.

"So Francis what will we be doing in the castle?" Alfred asked wanting to know his and Arthur's duties ahead of time.

"Since you will be a butler you will be serving nobles, royalty from small but important countries, my family, taking care of the horses, cooking and cleaning. There may be more but that's basically what you will be doing."

"Wow that's a lot to do. How many hours will I be working for?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask Lily that."

"Ok, what about Arthur?"

"Hmmm, I have something else in mind for him." Francis said thinking about his plan carefully.

"What do you mean? I thought he was just going to be a maid."

"I was thinking about having him just be a simple maid but after taking a good look at him I realized that he wouldn't fit the part."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't look like a simple commoner. His skin is too soft and flawless. Then we have the way he talks, acts and walks. He acts too much like a noble."

"Then what do you plan to do about him?" He asked begging to internally freak out.

"I will make him my lady in waiting. I will present him to my father and tell him his parents gave him to the crown as a gift. My old mentor is a good man and I am sure that he would agree to pretend to be Arthur's grandfather once I explain the circumstances. This would be perfect since I would able to watch over Arthur and teach him things he needs to learn about the world. What do you think?" Francis explained his plan.

"I guess I would have to go along with it. I mean I don't want people finding out his identity and putting his life at risk. Who knows what King William will do if he gets his hands on him."

"Then it's agreed."

They shook hands and then pat each other on the back.

"So do you have to go to the castle right away or do you think we can explore a little?" Alfred asked.

"I think we have enough time for a little exploration. We must be at the castle by three and it's a four hour carriage ride to the castle."

"It's nine now dude so we have two hours to do whatever we want. What do you say Arthur?" Alfred asked looking over to where Arthur was. Or at least should have been.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred asked Francis hoping that he would know.

"I-I do not know. He was here just a second ago." Francis looked around for any sign of the (admittedly) nave and innocent omega.

Alfred was beginning to panic. It was never a good idea to let an omega go off on their own in an unfamiliar city. Let alone one who had amnesia and lived in a cold dark room for many years.

"We have to find him before he gets hurt." Francis said.

"Yeah, we need to go separate ways. Luckily I've been here a few times before so I won't get lost. We will meet at the RoseTea cafe in an hour." Alfred said.

"I'll inform Vash and have the guards on lookout. I believe my best guard is here filling in for someone this week. If he sees him he will inform him on the situation."

"That sounds like a good idea. See you in a few hours."

The two alphas ran off in separate directions.

~°ω°~

While Alfred and Francis were talking Arthur noticed a strange creature flying around. No one seemed to notice it accept him.

The creature noticed him staring and gave what sounded to be an excited squeal. It flew over to him and around his head in a playful motion.

Arthur chuckled and watched it get even more excited as it was confirmed that he could see it.

It began to fly away and for some reason Arthur had the urge to chase it. Following the urge he began to do so. Completely forgetting about Alfred and Francis.

Every once in a while the creature would stop so Arthur could catch up. Before he could grab it it would always fly away again.

People were staring at Arthur funny but he didn't care. All he cared about was that cute flying mint green bunny.

After a while it stopped and let Arthur catch it. The omega held it up and looked into it's bright blue eyes. Its eyes began to glow a bright green color and Arthur began to feel a little light headed. It was using a spell but Arthur didn't know what kind it was.

"Testing testing 1 2 3. Can you hear me?" A voice suddenly said...in his head...

"Did you just talk to me?" He asked it.

"You can hear me! Yay my spell worked!" It flew out of Arthur's arms and in circles around him in excitement.

"So that's why I went light headed. You were using a communication spell."

"Mhmm, my name is Mint and I am a rare creature known as a flying mint bunny. What's your name?"

"Arthur Johnson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Johnson huh? That name sounds familiar. Are you by chance the king of Spade's son?" Mint asked curiously.

"I am, I hope you don't mind." Arthur started to feel shy now. Mint seemed friendly and he felt that they could really get along and become good friends. But with his fathers reputation it would be a pretty difficult task.

"No not really. I've heard about you Arthur and judging by what I've heard you're actually very nice and not like your father at all."

"You heard of me?" Arthur asked curious.

"Oh yeah. Everyone has heard about you. And not just you. They also know about your friends and family."

"My friends and family? But how? And why?" Arthur was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"I can't tell you because I don't know myself. Only a few sacred beings know the gods plans. All I can tell you is that you all play an important role."

After a few seconds Arthur began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mint asked.

"I can understand why my friends. My family is dead so that's not happening. And why would I play such an important role? I don't have any magic. That was a pretty funny joke." Arthur continued to laugh.

"I'm not joking Arthur. You really are destined for greatness."

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Spades." Arthur said wiping a tear from his eyes.

Mint huffed but didn't try to continue the conversation any further. Instead he just flew after Arthur who got sidetracked by a stall filled with all sorts of sweet treats.

"Look good huh? I made them myself. Do you want to buy some?" The man behind the counter asked.

Arthur nodded his head and practically drooled. Treats like this were so rare in Spades nowadays. Most of it went to the nobles that could afford such delectable treats. And any that went to the castle the king and his new wife would eat them all. There were only a few occasions where he got any leftovers and even then they were a little stale.

He went into his pocket and retrieved one bronze coin and handed it to the man.

"What can I get for this?" He asked.

"Hmmm, for this I'll give you a bag full of rock candy and five desserts of your choosing."

"Deal!"

They exchanged the items and gave friendly farewells.

"Wow Arthur! You got a really good deal on those."

"I know. Do you want one?" Arthur asked holding out one of the rock candies.

"Sure!" Mint ate it right from Arthur's hand and started sucking on it.

Arthur piped one into his mouth himself. He practically melted at the wonderful flavor. He had a good feeling about today.

~One hour later~

Arthur curiously looked at all the jewelry. He had never seen such beautiful gems before. He had been browsing the stores when this one particular shop caught his attention.

"Do you like them?" The woman asked.

"Oh yes they're quite lovely. I've seen some beautiful jewelry but never as beautiful as this."

"That's because I take good care of them. Every day I spend two hours polishing them till they shine brightly in the moonlight. I take pride in my work."

Arthur smiled and continued to look them over. But one in particular caught his eye. It was a diamond that looked as if it were glowing. He didn't know why since there were other diamonds on the counter as well and equally polished.

"You can pick it up if you like." The woman said a sparkle in her eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let you hold it if I couldn't trust you." She chuckled.

Ever so gently Arthur picked it up. It was very beautiful and looked like it should be on a queens crown.

"Enchanting isn't it?"

"Oh yes very enchanting. Where did you get it?"

"I found it lying in the dirt. I was surprised no one else picked it up or even noticed it on my counter. You're the first one to even glance at it."

"Not even one person?"

"Not one."

"That's such a shame. It's so beautiful."

"Would you like to buy it?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't. I don't have any money."

"That's not a problem. You can pay me in other ways." She said a sly smirk on her face.

Unfortunately Arthur didn't know that. To him I just looked like a failed attempt at a smile. How could he have known that it was something other than that? He had been trapped with little interaction with others.

"How else can I pay you?" He asked eagerly.

"There will be a time when I call upon you. You must come to me right away no matter what you are doing. Once you arrive I will ask you to do me a favor. Once you fulfil it your debt will be paid." She said.

"And if I don't?" He asked curiously.

"Let's hope for your sake that you do."

Before he could say anything a bright white ribbon tied itself around his neck and then faded away.

"What is this?"

"A reassurance. I never know if a client will keep their promise or not."

She disappeared in a flash of smoke and fire. Arthur jumped back trying to avoid the flames. But it didn't burn him. He didn't even feel it.

And just as quickly as it was there it went out. Leaving nothing in its wake. Arthur looked around but no one seemed to notice the thing that happened before him.

"Arthur you just made a deal with a dark witch!" Mint shouted in fear.

"Why didn't say anything before?!"

"I tried but she used her magic and put a sound proof barrier. I couldn't even get near you."

"What do I do?!"

"I-I don't know. It depends on the spell she used. What did she give you and what did she ask for in return?"

Arthur held out the diamond. "She gave me this in exchange for a favor."

Mint studied it carefully then sighed. There was no point in freaking out. All he could do now was hope for the best or find a good witch or wizard to use their magic to break their deal.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." He said sadly.

Arthur felt scared. He may act tough but he was still an omega through and through. Without a tough alpha to reassure him that everything would be ok he would have a panic attack.

"But don't worry Arthur I'll find someone that can!" Mint shouted in determination.

However Arthur wasn't listening. If he were he probably would have felt relieved.

He ran away. He didn't know where he was going. All he could think about was getting away from there.

~°ω°~

Alistair was making his rounds around town even though he worked at the castle as Francis' personal guard. The reason he was there was because he was filling in for a friend who's mate went into labor. He always had a soft spot for those he cared about and would do anything in his power to help them the best he could. Especially since his brothers passing.

His journey was a hard one since that dreadful night.

His mother had changed drastically. The once cheerful and strong willed omega became quiet and distant. More often than not Owen had to take care of her. He remembered how Owen would talk to her in hopes of getting a conversation out of her. But it never worked. Eventually it got to the point where she wouldn't say anything and just stare out into the distance. He and Owen couldn't blame her. She had lost her youngest child to the cold harsh rapids.

While he and Owen understood their mothers silence the twins didn't. They were still pretty young and needed their mothers attention. Owen tried to fill in the role but it wasn't enough. They felt hurt that their mother would neglect them like that. That she only thought of herself and not them as well. Arthur was their little brother and he was ripped away just like that. They had the right to mourn him too. But instead they were helping Owen. Eventually it became too much for them and they blamed Alistair for all of their problems and left.

He didn't know what happened to them since then. He did have a hunch though. He heard about twin boys that sounded an awful lot like Dylan and Colin going around and transporting the people of Spades to refugee camps in other countries. The only thing that keeps him from confirming it is their last names. But they could have changed it for whatever reason they had. Most likely because they didn't want to share the same last name as that man that they call father.

Its been a few years since then . Owen now send him letters telling him how much Alice was improving. By now she was practically like her old self again. He even said that she was seeing someone. An old love that unfortunately had to break it off because of some incident in the past. At some point the man was exiled. He didn't know the details but whatever it was it was enough to get him exiled by king William.

As for Alistair?

He left the rebellion in order to lead a normal life. Everyone was surprised when he announced his decision. They all figured that he would want revenge for his baby brothers death. But he knew that Arthur wouldn't want that. He refused to go down the path of destruction that was revenge. He was far too young and immature to handle such a difficult path and he knew it.

Now that doesn't mean he wouldn't help every once in awhile though. Occasionally he would come by some information that could help their cause. He sends the information by carrier pigeon to Owen and his mother. They would then give it to whoever is in charge at that point in time.

He had to admit that he got lucky that his father made him work constantly on his swordsmanship. Otherwise he would have probably ended up as just a regular soldier instead of Francis personal guard.

Even though he had a good job that didn't mean it was easy. He couldn't count how many times he had to break a fight between betas and omegas who claimed that Francis loved them and not the other. The stupid prince didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Then there's the fact that he's always sneaking around up to who knows what. Sometimes he would come home looking just fine and others he will be bruised and battered or drunk off his ass.

But as annoying as he was he couldn't deny the fact that he was also a good person.

On multiple occasions he watched Francis commit good deeds. Like helping someone out of an abusive relationship or buy groceries for a family that needed it. He even attended small fundraisers to help raise money for the refugees that escaped Spades to other countries.

So yeah it wasn't all bad.

"Alistair!" Vash ran up to him panting.

"Vash? What are you doing here? I thought you went to Spades with Francis."

"I did but we came back early. I don't have much time to explain. Long story short Francis picked up an alpha and an omega with amnesia and brought them to Spades. Then he lost the omega after they got off the ship."

"What?!" Alistair was completely shocked. He knew that Francis could be careless sometimes but this just takes the cake.

"I know. I've only seen him a few times so I don't know any specific features that he has. But I do know what he was wearing. He's wearing the castles maid uniform and a dark green cloak with the royal insignia on the back. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Arthur is still wearing the uniform. XD)

"Got it. He shouldn't be too hard to find then. Where do we meet up when we find him?"

"The RoseTea cafe. He said to meet him there by eleven."

"Understood."

They each ran off in opposite directions in hopes of finding him.

~One hour later~

Alistair looked at the morning sun. He could tell by its position that it was almost eleven.

"Guess I should head over to the cafe. Hopefully he was found. The poor thing must be terrified being alone in an unfamiliar city. And a foreign one at that."

Alistair decided to take a few shortcuts through the dark alleys. He wasn't afraid of getting robbed or anything like that. Many have tried and many have failed.

As he was walking he heard some talking coming from around the corner. Getting suspicious he put his back against the wall and listened carefully.

"Struggle all you want but you're not getting away."

"Please let me go. I'll do whatever you want." He heard one voice beg.

"Shouldn't have said that. You just gave me permission to do whatever I want to you." Another deep voice growled.

Then he heard a scuffle and a few grunts of pain. Alistair gripped his swords handle and ran around the corner. There was no way he was going to let someone get away with this transgression.

"As prince Francis personal guard I order you to let the omega go!"

"Stay out of this kid. This isn't any of your business." The alpha growled. He was probably in his late forties or early fifties.

"I'm not just some kid. I'm prince Francis personal guard. If you know what's good for you you will put him down." Alistair said eyeing the limp omega. He was obviously knocked out even though he couldn't get a good look at his face. He also realized that that was the omega that he was supposed to be looking for. He could tell by the cloak he was wearing with the special insignia on it.

"Fine I'll put him down. As soon as I have my fun with him."

Alistair charged and hit him on the head with the bud of his sword. The man crumpled to the ground passed out. He caught the omega before he could hit the ground. He gently laid him down on the ground when he heard him groan. Showing that he was going to wake up.

The omega slowly sat up.

"Are you ok?" Alistair asked.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little though."

"You have a Spadian accent. So you must be a refugee. Figures Francis would do something like that."

"Not exactly. He did save me though."

'His voice sounds so familiar. If only I could get a good look at him.' Alistair thought in frustration.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alistair. Alistair Johnson."

"My last name is Johnson too. That's quite a coincidence." The omega commented.

"Yes it is. Do you think you can walk?" Alistair asked not paying much attention to what the omega said. More worried about his condition than their last names.

"Yeah I think so."

The omega stood up. He was a little wobbly at first but he managed to do it.

"There we go. We should get you back to the prince. He's been looking for you. He said to meet him and the others at the RoseTea cafe."

"They're looking for me?" The omega asked in surprise.

"They are so lets go. We can't keep them waiting."

"Alfred is probably going to kill me when we get back." The omega groaned.

"Hahaha let me guess. You two are dating?" Alistair chuckled.

"No we're just friends... I think..."

"You think?" Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"Our situation is kind of complicated."

"I see. Well don't worry I'm sure that he considers you guys friends." Alistair said ruffling his hair.

The omega pushed his hand away and groaned in irritation.

"Stop that."

"Sorry I couldn't help it. I used to do that to my little brother to cheer him up. He loved any sort of affection he could get."

"Well it did kind of make me feel a little better." He said.

Alistair guessed that he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

"Then I did my job. Let's get going. It's almost eleven and I'm sure that Francis and Alfred want to see you as soon as possible."

The omega nodded and put the hood of his cloak on. He was afraid that the alpha that attacked him had friends near by and would recognize his face.

The duo snuck out of the alley and blended into the crowd.

~°ω°~

A/N: Wow this took a while. But it's done= And it's over 3,500 words! I was asked to bring Alistair back so here he is. Of course we know that the omega is Arthur but he doesn't. You're going to have to wait for Alistair's reaction in two chapters. I also introduced FMB to the story. I love the little guy so much. :3

Next chapter will be about Kiku and Elizaveta.

Pastaaddict: I'm glad you liked the GerIta last chapter. :)

HeartHorse11: I'm happy that you liked it that much. I hope you continue to like it as the story continues. :)

Dangara2610: It's alright I understand that you were busy. Better late than never. :3 And you're welcome for the mention. I try to reply to all my reviews.

Kingdomkeepers77: I'm glad you liked how I portrayed the characters. I wanted to write them realistically while also keeping them in character. And as you read Alistair is now back. I think it's going to be pretty fun writing him again. As for ScotFra? Well don't worry because I was already planning on having it. Get ready for some AlphaxAlpha love. ;3


	23. Sorry not an update

A/N: Sorry but this isn't an update. I actually have a question for you guys. I was thinking about going back to previous chapters and rewriting them. I don't like how badly written they are. But I wasn't sure what I should do. Here are a few options I was thinking of.

1) Finish writing the story then rewrite previous chapters.

2) Rewrite previous chapters then finish the story.

3) Every new chapter that's posted fix a previous chapter.

Please let me know what you want. I really want to know everyone's opinion on this.


	24. Not an update

A/N: Hey guys. So I have some bad news for you. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. You see I've been slowly losing interest in writing this fic. It seems like writing it is more of a chore than fun. I don't want to be the kind of person that discontinues a fic but I just can't keep writing this if I continue to feel this way about it. Chapters are taking way to long to write. It should only take a week at most to finish each chapter. But as you can see it takes months.

However I haven't made my final decision yet. I may become interested in it again but I'm not sure. If I do discontinue it I will try to find someone who is willing to take over and continue writing it for me. Or write how this fic was originally supposed to end so that I don't keep you guys wondering how it was supposed to go.

So please continue to follow this story until I make my final decision.

Thank you

~LoveXOXOLuna


	25. Brotherly AmeCan

A/N: So I decided that for now I will keep writing this fanfic. I haven't completely lost interested in writing it so I figured that I would continue to keep writing until I either finish it or lose interest completely. Which ever comes first.

So good news for you guys. I'm almost done writing the next chapter! I have over 3600 words written so far and my goal is to reach 4500-5000 words per chapter. So I should have it up within a few days to about a week. Depends on what's going on and how busy I am.

Here's a real quick short for you guys. This chapter is about Matthew and Alfred when they were four so their parents are still around. I know I usually do Alistair and Arthur but I wanted to concentrate on these two for once. Enjoy~

In the city of America there were two well known twin boys. One was named Alfred and the other Matthew.

Alfred was a sweet and kind boy. He could never hurt a fly and was always willing to help. He was quiet and timid. He was also a big mama's boy.

Matthew on the other hand was rowdy and rough. Always looking for a fight. He preferred his father over his mother. But only because his mom would embarrass him in front of his friends by trying to get dirt off his face or give him kisses.

This did not bode well for many people and here's the reason why...

Matthew was running down the hall butt naked. His mother wanted to make him take a bath before school. There was no way in heck he would allow him to do that.

"Matthew Williams get your butt back here!" A blond omega growled.

"No!" He shouted.

"Matthew listen to your mother." His alpha father ordered from the table.

Matthew stopped and pouted. He knew better than to go against his father's wishes.

His mother smirked in triumph. Even though it was his husband who managed to stop the child he still felt like it was a victory for him.

"Yes father." Matthew said as he was picked up and carried over to the basin in the other room.

While Matthew was getting cleaned up Alfred sat at the table. Already clean and ready for the day.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hello son. Are ou ready to eat?" The alpha asked.

"Mhmmm, I'm really hungry today. I can't wait to see what's for breakfast." He smiled shyly to his father.

His father chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair.

"Me too."

A few minutes later Matthew walked in wearing clean clothes and smelling like lavender. He sat by Alfred pouting. He didn't like that his mother used lavender instead of maple leaf sented soap. He said it was because omegas needed to smell pretty not masculine.

"Good morning everyone!" Their mother Tino chimed. Though he still looked a little angry.

"Morning." The three said in union.

"What would you like for breakfast? Scrambled eggs or egg omelet?" He asked.

"Scrambled." Matthew said.

"Egg omelet please." Alfred said politely.

"Scrambled." His husband Berwald answered.

Tino got started right away.

They ate their breakfast in peace. The reason being they usually had nothing to talk about. That kind of thing was done at dinner.

"Time for school." Berwald said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ok daddy." "Yes father." Both boys said in union.

Alfred and Matthew grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

As they walked down the street people would glare at them. However they were used to it by now.

When they got to school they sat in the back of the class like their teacher told them too. There wasn't assigned seats but she gave them special seats because she didn't like them.

The other kids slowly started to come in from outside. Most of them ignored the twins and they preferred it that way. If people ignored them then no one could become between them.

All throughout the day people threw things at them. Especially poor sweet and sensitive Alfred. However Matthew was going o have it so he would throw that suff right back at them. Good thing he had a good arm because he hit his mark every time. The teacher chose to ignore this and continue with the lesson. In her opinion those two deserved it.

When lunch finally came around everyone filled out of the room to go on the playground outside and eat their lunch wherever.

Looking around Matthew and Alfred found a nice shady spot under a tree. There they whispered to each other. Mostly because they were making fun of the other children. They didn't eat lunch since they couldn't afford it. Their family was really poor and could not afford much. Their parents tried to convince them to beg the other children for a bite of food. But it never worked since they all hated them. Though their parents didn't know that. As far as there parents knew they were decently liked.

Alfred was giggling at what Matthew had said when three alphas walked up to them with obvious disgust on their faces.

"Well if it isn't Alfred and Matthew. What are you two weirdos whispering about?" One of them snarled. Her face scrunched up weirdly.

"Talking about your pig of a mother that's what." Matthew smirked.

"My mother isn't a pig!"

"Sorry, I think what my brother mean to say was your mother of a hippo." Alfred giggled.

"Shut up. No one asked you you big babby." Another alpha growled.

"Don't call my brother a big babby. He's no babby you big jerk!" Matthew shouted.

Though it didn't help that Alfred began to cry. He still wasn't completely used to being made fun of yet like his brother.

"Look at this sorry excuse for an alpha. You're supposed to be a strong and brave alpha. Yet here you are crying and hiding behind your brother who's an omega." The third alpha sneered.

Yep that was it. The reason why they weren't well liked was because they didn't act like the roles they were meant to play. It was unnatural and disgusting in their eyes.

That was it for Matthew. Instantly he began to attack them. No one made fun of his brother and got away with it.

Kids gathered around them and watched. Cheering for either Matthew or the other three. Matthew won in the end which didn't surprise anyone. He was know for his surprising strength. They weren't to sure about Alfred. They just assumed that he was weak since hd refused to fight.

Yes this was Alfred and Matthews life. They went through the same thing every day. They get up, eat breakfast, go to school, maybe get in a fight and go home to eat dinner and go to bed. It was nothing special but it worked for them. It was sad but it was all they knew. At leats they would always have loving parents. Or that's what they thought anyways.

That's it. I hope you enjoyed the short even though it was kinda rushed.

I'll thank people next chapter. Its 1:30 A.M. where I live and I'm tired.


	26. Hidden Secrets

A/N: I update! And it's over 4700 words so yay! I'll have to do thanks next chapter I promise. I'm really tired because I was busy cleaning the house. Sorry if a few things don't make sense. I don't have a beta reader.

Katrya- Ukraine

* * *

In a big, cold, dark castle in the kingdom of Clubs was a woman walking down the hall in dark green heals. Her long wavy brown hair swaying with every step she made. Her usually kind warm green eyes were cold and distant. An unusual frown upon her face and eyebrows knitted together to form somewhat of a glare.

This woman was known as Elizaveta Héderváry aka the new Clubian queen.

She had become queen less than a week ago yet she hated her position already. Or rather the people she had to deal with because of her new position.

She had just come from a meeting with the high nobles who had requested said meeting. She was actually excited at first. It was her first important job as the queen! Not that her other duties weren't important as well. This one was just different because it would determine the fate of Clubs.

They had come to talk about the taxes that the commoners were paying. She hopped they wanted to lessen the amount they were too pay each month. But as it turns out they wanted to raise it! It was completely outrageous. They had already raised it only a few months ago.

But before we get into this how about we start from the beginning. Where she and Kiku had just settled down in their small new home...

* * *

2 months earlier

"It looks like they're going to start looking for the new queen."

Kiku and Elizaveta were currently eating breakfast. Kiku had been reading the newspaper while Elizaveta was just finishing her food.

Elizaveta looked up and gave a questioning look.

"Oh really? That's a surprise. Does it say why they started looking now?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. Would you like me to read it out loud?" Kiku asked knowing that Elizaveta wasn't very good at Clubian reading and writing.

"Sure, I'll do the dishes while you read." She collected the plates and started the sink.

Kiku watched her for a minute thinking about her mate Roderick. He should have already arrived along with a child named Ersena. But they had yet to show up.

Every morning, noon and night Elizaveta would go to the docks and wait for them too arrive. Spending most of her free time waiting or looking for them.

While she did that Kiku would either be working overtime or cleaning their house. He wished that she would help out but he also understood. She may be strong and independent but she was still an omega at heart. She needed the love of her companions and more importantly her mate.

"Kiku are you alright?" Elizaveta asked concerned.

"Ah yes. I was just thinking about something. I apologise for my rudeness."

"It's ok I was just worried. You were thinking for a long time."

"I'm fine. I'll start reading."

Elizaveta chuckled and started to make Kiku's lunch.

"It's finally time! The new queen will now be found and the kingdom can once again prosper. If you have any information on who the new queen could be please inform one of our royal guards. There will be one placed in each town. Anyone that can give any valuable information will receive 500 dollars. If someone finds the queen themselves they will receive 2.5 million dollars. But any fake information given intentionally or pretends to be the queen themselves will be find of 3 thousand dollars. Thank you for your time."

Elizaveta stopped making his lunch as soon as she heard the reward money. They were that desperate to find the queen?

"That's quite a bit of money. I wonder how they could afford such a thing." Kiku wondered out loud.

"Who knows. It's not like it's our business on how they got the money. Anyway how's work been going? We have too pay the rent soon." She asked.

"Not good unfortunately. Not many people are hiring any construction workers right now. It's too expensive now that they raised the tax on construction supplies. Some construction sites were even stopped half way through."

"These taxes are getting ridiculous. If someone doesn't do something soon everyone will end up on the streets."

"Unfortunately only the queen can do that. It isn't the kings place to tell the nobles to lower the taxes."

"What?! Why not?" She asked astounded.

"Because tradition dictates that the king must concentrate on his own affairs. He has no say in the laws of the country."

"But shouldn't the country be included?"

"No, that position is given to the queen. It's a lot of work for both positions and having both would do nothing but make the king look weak."

"Who cares about that? What matters are the people. Without them the country will collapse. We need the king to step up!" Elizaveta said throwing her arms in the air in an irritated manner.

This was completely ridiculous. Fuck tradition. What this country needed to worry about was its people.

"I agree with you Eliza but I'm afraid we can't do anything about it. All we can do is wait for the queen to be found."

"By then it will probably be too late." She grumbled.

She wasn't in the mood to talk about the subject anymore so she grabbed her bag full of food and left. Admittedly it was a sensitive topic for her. For more reasons than one.

At the docks she was surprised to see that it was full of people running around. Some were asking people questions about the new queen, others were just watching to see if they could find any indication as to who they could be and a few were even forcefully trying to remove people's clothing to try and find the mark.

It was a disaster. We're people here that desperate for money?

After a few minutes of contemplation she decided to not go to the docks today. As much as she wanted too she knew there would be no point. It would be too overcrowded with desperate people who wanted money for anyone to board.

"Looks like I can't avoid my fate any longer. If this keeps up the country will fall in a matter of weeks."

She turned back to her home which luckily wasn't that far from the docks.

When she returned she saw that Kiku had already left. She went too her room and opened her closet. Inside were white t-shirts and dark brown pants. Kiku bought them at a near by store that was so desperate for money they had a sale.

Kiku had been walking by when they announced the sale so he was able to buy cheap clothes in large bundles. They were plain looking but very practical.

She packed five sets of them into a duffle bag and put on a pair of boots. She went into the kitchen and packed herself a few sandwiches and some fruit and vegetables. Afterward she went into the small study and wrote a note for Kiku.

She left it on the table where Kiku would easily find it and left.

* * *

Dear Kiku,

I'm afraid that I must make this short. I don't know how much time I have before I'm found out.

For the past few weeks I've learnt a lot about you. I was surprised that we could once again become friends like we were in the past. Even though its been hard I still enjoyed our time together. I know I was being very difficult when it came to Roderick and Ersena. Thank you for understanding and putting up with me. Unfortunately we must now part ways. I can no longer avoid my fate as an important figure. I promise that I will send money soon.

Until we meet again,

Eliza

* * *

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since Elizaveta left her home. She was currently in bad shape. Her hair was matted and scraggly. Her clothes were dirty and smelt of rotten fish. Her body covered in bruises and scratches. She even had a slight limp from an extremely bad fall. If you didn't know better you would have thought of her to be a zombie.

She was extremely hungry and thirsty. She knew that if she didn't get anything in her soon she wouldn't be able to go much farther.

About an hour later she began to feel dizzy. This wasn't good at all. Her lack of food and water was starting to take a toll. If she passed out now she wouldn't make it out of the dark forest alive.

As she stumbled around she began to smell the familiar sent of cooked ham. Desperate she headed in that direction. On the way she began to hear arguing. The voices sounded oddly familiar.

As soon as she felt that she was close enough she hid behind a large tree and listened.

"This... your... can't take... anymore!" She heard a soft yet firm voice shout.

"Well neither... I've had it with... I never... something... terrible!" Another strong and loud voice shouted.

Even though she was only about ten feet away from them she could still barely hear them.

Was her condition really that bad?

Slowly she moved from behind the tree and over to the duo. She couldn't tell who they were or what they looked like. However it was obvious that they noticed her since they both came running over. One of them wrapped their arms around her before she could fall and hit the ground.

After that she was in a complete daze. She couldn't comprehend anything around her. But she couldn't let anything happen to her. The fate of Clubs depended on her.

"El... wake... som... ing..." She heard. Guessing that they were crying by the way their voice rose randomly in pitch.

Did she know them? She hoped so because that would both be convenient and reassuring.

She fought to stay up but eventually she gave up and let the darkness consume her. They seemed jental so she figured that she had nothing to worry about.

A few hours later Elizaveta woke up with a raging headache. She groaned and opened her eyes. As she did she realized that she was being carried on someones back.

"So what do we do now?" Asked a familiar Heartian accent.

"I don't know... I don't want you out of my life but we can't be what we are now." Another familiar voce spoke up. It sounded like a Spadian accent this time.

"So then just friends?"

"I guess..."

There was an awkward silence after that. Elizaveta waited for about ten minutes before pretending to stir. She figured that what they were talking about was private. Judging by the sound of it it was a break up. She felt kind of bad for them. They were obviously close once.

"I think she's waking up."

"Then set her down. We don't want her freaking out when she wakes up. You know how she feels about you."

"Yeah yeah I know. You don't have to remind me."

She felt herself being lowered to the ground and laid down on a prickly patch of grass. She never understood why people like to lay down in it. It was itchy and uncomfortable.

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the light from the sun hit her eyes. She turned her head so as to not to stare directly into the light. After a few minutes she was able to see clearly and take a look at her surroundings.

"Looks like the beast has finally awaken!" Shouted a man with red eyes and white hair. He then proceeded to laugh annoyingly.

"G-Gilbert?!"

"Hey there sweet cheeks. Long time no see."

"Hi Eliza."

Elizaveta just stared at them. Her expression surprisingly calm.

"Hello Matthew. Could you please explain why th fuck I was on his bck?!" She sked, her voice slowly rising.

"W-well you se-"

"Because we couldn't just leave you passed out on the ground. So I put you on my back. We figured that you'd need a doctor so we started to head to the nearest town. Which we're not far from by the way. Then ou started to wake up so we stopped and I put you down. That's what happened I swear." Gilbert cut in. Knowing that Matthew didn't want to face the Hungarian if she were to get pissed off.

"Oh..." Elizaveta didn't know what to say.

"I feel generous today so there's no need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to thank you you idiot." Elizaveta insulted.

"Mhmm whatever. Come on get back on my back. We still have a little ways to go before we get there." He said crouching in front of her so that she could get on.

"That's not happening." She growled.

Gilbert growled feeling very annoyed. "Just get on. I want to get out of here before the sun goes down and so does Matthew. Right Matt?

Elizaveta frowned in confusion. Matt? Did Gilbert call Matthew Matt? Only his friends have ever called him Matt.

"It doesn't look like she'll budge." Matthew pointed out.

"Stubborn ass omega." Gilbert grumbled.

"I could carry her. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind that. Right Eliza?"

Elizaveta wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to connect the dots in her still somewhat fuzzy mind.

"Elizaveta are you ok?" Matthew asked, waving a hand in her face.

Luckily that caught her attention again.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you were ok with me carrying you?"

"Ahh yes I would prefer that."

"Ok then get on my back." Matthew turned around and Gilbert helped Elizaveta get on.

They stayed silent as they walked. The air feeling awkward.

"So uhhh what brings you to this neck of the woods? No pun intended." Matthew asked.

"I'm on my way to Vienna. I have something very important to do there."

"Like what?" Gilbert asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is open your mouth and say words. Look I'm g go doing it right now."

Elizaveta glared at him. She wasn't in the mood for his smart mouth right now.

"What? I was just saying that yo-"

"Gilbert shut the fuck up. Elizaveta is not feeling well and here you are pissing her off. Do everyone a favor and shut that trap of yours." Matthew growled.

Gilbert glared at Matthew before looking away. Feeling embarrassed that an omega told him to shut up and felt the need to be submissive. Elizaveta on he other hand was completely shocked. She had never heard him talk like that to anyone. Especially Gilbert of all people.

She had known Matthew to be calm, patient and submissive to Gilbert. That's why she thought that they made the perfect couple. Hopefully this would turn out to be just a petty sqaubl and not a full blown out argument.

After a long and tense awkward silence they see a rather large sized village out in the distance.

"We finally reached a village. I thought we would never find one." Gilbert exaggerated.

Elizaveta expected some sort of chuckle from Matthew. But instead all he did was start walking again. Ok she must have missed something or forgot about something important that could drive a wedge between these two. But what could it be?

And then it hit her. The conversation from earlier. They had broken up.

That made her chest hurt. They were the perfect couple. Or at least in her eyes they were. What could have made these two separate like that?

"Hey Matthew?" Gilbert spoke up.

"Yes Gilbert?"

"I'm sorry about before. I know that I shouldn't have said that."

"What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now except move on." Matthew spoke coldly.

'Wow, that was pretty harsh. I wonder if they remember that im here.' Elizaveta thought.

"Right..."

Elizaveta felt awkward now. This sounded like a private conversation that should only have been between them.

'I hope that my suspicions are wrong. Otherwise what chance do Roderick and I have?'

~Time skip~

It had been a few days since they arrived at the village. Elizaveta was still recovering from her walk in the rough terrain of what was known as the unforgivable forest. The doctor had been surprised that she managed to survive for so long.

Elizaveta was currently sewing a quilt for Matthew and Gilbert as a thank you gift. It wasn't much but it was all she could afford right now.

Over the past few days she had watched those two dance around each other. Trying not to start an argument or bring their breakup back up. It was a sensitive topic and she understood why. She'd seen it happen plenty of times before.

They break up but still want to be friends, dance around each other, get in a few arguments and eventually realize that things will never be the same on account that one is still in love with the other. And last but not least they go their separate ways in hopes that in the future they both would have moved on and become friends once more.

Yep, it was just your typical breakup.

Hopefully she'll be able to finish both quilts before they go their separate ways.

When she was half way through her first quilt she had the strange feeling of being watched. She looke around but saw no one or a hiding place big enough for someone to hide.

"Knock knock." Came a high pithed sounding voice.

"Come in."

Elizaveta smiled as the doctor walked in. He was a young man from a small country called Nordonia. From what she had learned so far he was from the Finland tribe. A tribe that was known for its medicine and strong warriors.

Judging by the sent he was a beta. Though he often did act like an omega. Sometimes she wondered if he used special herbs to mask his sent. If so where could she get some? She was tired of being harassed by perverted alphas and betas.

It was practically impossible to walk down the street without getting a wolf whistle. But it was to be expected since she was a young omega in her prime. Not to mention strong in both mind and body. That's what was considered attractive in Clubs.

Anyway, he said that he was fifteen years old so that explained his voice. Apparently he was a child prodigy in his tribe and had to leave Nordonia for ten years. Once he finished he would be licensed as an official doctor in his country. However he was already a doctor in Clubs.

"Hello Elizaveta. How are you feeling?" He asked, setting down his doctor bag on the night stand.

"Better, but I still have a hard time eating the recommended amount of food."

"That's normal. Just keep eating and your stomach should get bigger." He said using his fingers to widen her eyes and look at them.

"Alright, so when do you think I will be able to leave? I have to get somewhere and quick." The Hungarian asked.

"That depends on where you wish to go."

"I need to get to the Capitol. By the end of the week at the latest." She said determined.

"I'm afraid that that won't be possible. You need at least another two weeks rest before you can even think about going that far."

Elizaveta began to bite her nails. A nervous habit that she developed as a child from working for the king.

"Why do you need to get to Vianna so badly?" Tino asked curiously.

Elizaveta sighed and slid her hand down her face in an irritated manner.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course! I'm a doctor and if there's anything a doctor knows how to do it's keep a secret. Sometimes a patient asks us to keep quiet about certain things. Especially embarrassing ones." Tino chuckled at the last part.

"I'm the queen of Clubs." She said.

She knew that she could have delayed it or say something else but she needed to get it out of her system.

Tino just continued to smile. "Oh I already know."

Wait what?

"I saw it when you were unconscious. I needed to check your heart beat and the best way for me to do that was to listen to your heart. I was worried that was working to hard."

"How come you didn't say anything?" She asked.

"Because it wasn't any of my business. I'm not interested in money since being a doctor and I grow most of the herbs I usually use so I have plenty of money. Don't worry I didn't tell your companions either. If they had known they would have tried to keep it a secret."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"I know surprising right?"

"Yeah pretty surprising."

"Now I understand why you feel the need to get to the castle but my question is, why so quickly?"

"I can't tell you..."

And she really couldn't. In one of her visions she had told someone about the fate that could be fall Clubs. In the end it just made it worse. It wasn't this kid but a child who had happened to run into her on the way. She had happened to notice thst she had something on her mind and asked her about it. Before she could tell the little girl she had a vision. Ever since then she refused to talk to anyone unless necessary.

"I understand. We all have secrets that we must keep. Even I have a few that must never be known." Tino admitted.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Letting their minds have a chance to think.

"I can't believe you would actually think that!" Someone shouted from the other room. It sounded like Gilbert.

"I don't think it I know it!" Matthew shouted back.

"And how would you know?!"

"Because I followed you! I saw you with that harlet Rebecca Smith. Having intense make out sessions with her."

"Oh my." Tino spoke.

"Oh my is right. But I'm used to it by now." Elizaveta sighed.

"That's only because you refused to touch me. If you would have at least tried to satisfy me that wouldn't have happened."

*SLAP*

"How dare you say that! I didn't everything I could to make you happy."

"I think it's time for me to interfere." Elizaveta said starting to get up.

Tino helped Elizaveta get up and walk over to the door. He would usually tell a patient to stay in bed but he felt that Elizaveta would be the only one able to stop them.

When they opened the door they walked in on Gilbert raising a fist, ready to punch.

Elizaveta launched herself at him successfully knocking him over. Gilbert fell face first into the floor.

"Elizaveta! Are you ok?" Tino asked rushing over to her.

"Yes I'm fine. My body has taken worse." Elizaveta said getting up.

She looked over to Matthew who was currently staring at his hand, his eyes wide and mouth open. He then turned and ran out the door into the night.

~Matthew's P.O.V~

I can't believe it. I slapped Gilbert.

I slapped him!

What is wrong with me? I hadn't done anything like that to anyone since I was a child.

I continued to run down the cold streets of Orsha with no general direction. I just had to get away. Away from him and what used to be our relationship.

When I did finally stop it was in the forest a little ways away fron the village. I leaned against a tree and let myself slide down to the ground. I felt so angry! But at what? Our breakup? Gilbert's insincerity? Or perhaps I'm angry at...myself?

"It seems so long ago since I've been myself..."

"Matthew?" I heard someone say my name from behind me.

Ever so slowly I turned my head to see someone I hadn't seen in years.

"I can't believe it. Its been so long!"

I was then bombarded by a big pair of breasts. I struggled as I was hugged by the familiar woman.

"I've missed you so much. It's nice to see an old face. Especially yours." She said before letting me go.

"Hi Katrya. Long time no see. We haven't seen each other for three years." I said rubbing the back of my head with a chuckle.

"I know. You know Natalia and Ivan miss you to. They may not act like it but I can tell. Ivan even has that painting of you two from your last visit." She said excitedly.

"I see well that's good to hear." Why am I so nervous? It's just Katrya.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked innocently.

"I'm a refugee. Gilbert and I had to get out of Spades. The King's guards were after us."

"That's terrible! Are you two ok?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No." Matthew sighed.

"What happened?" Katrya sat down beside Matthew ready to listen.

"It's a long story."

"That's ok. I have the night off."

Matthew smiled great full for having someone to listen to.

~3rd P.O.V~

"Are you sure that this I ok?" Tino asked.

"Yes, he needs it more than I do." Elizaveta said.

Elizaveta and Tino were currently in the living room of the apartment they were temporarily residing. It belonged to Tino who had a few apartments for travelers who needed a temporary place to stay.

"I suppose. Especially after that bump you gave him when he hit his head."

"He deserved it." Elizaveta grumbled.

"I don't know about that. Matthew did slap him first." Tino pointed out.

"Again, he deserved it."

"I still don't think that it was right." Tino sighed.

Tino didn't like violence. It didn't solve anything and only caused problems for everyone involved.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. The tension was practically suffocating.

"I'm going to go look for Matthew. I'm worried about him." Tino said.

Elizaveta just nodded and he left.

The streets were cold and dark. This was not the time to be out all alone. Especially for a young omega like Matthew. He had to fnd Matthew.

When he did find him he was relieved to see that he was with Katrya. He seemed to be talking about something serious because Katrya was listening very carefully.

"At least he's safe with her." Tino sighed happily.

Tino left them to talk alone. As much as he wanted to know about Matthew's life he also knew that he couldn't interfere too much either. He decided that it would be best to return home and get some rest.

He entered his home with a tired sigh. So much has been going on lately that he hasn't had a day to relax in over a year. But soon it will be all over and he can reunight with his loved ones.

He went to his desk and began to write a letter.

Dear Berwald,

Hello my love. Its been three years since we've seen each other and two months since my last letter to you. But do not worry. I know that you're unable to write letters during your training. I know you feel bad so don't try to deny it. I'm just glad you're able to receive them.

I have wonderful news! A couple days ago I got to see Matthew. He has grown up so much since he was just a child. However he also seems different. More reserved than he used to. I'm afraid that something we don't know about has happened to them. What could have happened to our babies?

I don't know about Alfred as of yet. I can't just ask him about him without looking suspicious. But when Matthew mentions him I'll ask. I have hope he's okay.

I promise to keep you updated. Good bye for now my love.

~Tino

Tino rolled up the letter and attached it to a carrier pigeon. He then opened the window and the bird flew out into the cold and moonless night.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. There was quite some drama in this chapter. I'm sure you guys are wondering about Tino and Berwald. Well I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to find out in future chapters. But feel free to guess.


	27. IMPORTANT!

A/N: Hey there everyone. Unfortunately this isn't an update. I wanted to know if anyone is still reading this. I've been getting less readers and even less reviews. Making me lose motivation and confidence in this story. My updates take months and I feel that's not fair to you guys. So here's the big question.

Should I continue this fic or abandon it?

Honestly I'm not sure how I feel about this. I want to continue but at the same time I don't. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys.

1\. If I do abandon it I'll tell you guys how everything was supposed to happen.

2\. If I continue chapters will be posted between 1-3 months.

Please let me know what you want me to do.


	28. PLEASE READ

Wow. Just wow. I didn't expect so many replies! I thought people stopped reading this a long time ago. With so little reviews I thought that I had lost touch with my writing skills or that the story wasn't as good as when I originally started it. That maybe people got bored of it and stopped reading.

I got so many people wanting me to continue yet understanding on both Wattpad and Fanfiction. It made me really happy. :)

After giving it some serious thought and going back to read it like a reader suggested I've decided to continue this fic. :D

Unfortunately I probably will not be able to update this for another month. My grandmother is coming to visit and its been over 6 years since we've seen her. My mom is really excited about her visit. In fact she's so excited that we are renovating the house. As in just the two of us. My stepfather has work and my siblings are too young to help. So for the next month we will be working on the place. We're hoping to have my brothers room, living room, hallway, dining room, her room/bathroom and maybe my room done by then. We're almost done with the upstairs bathroom. But we've been working on it for over a week. So much going on and we only have till the 22nd!

Anyway so yeah. I'll try to have it out before her visit. I'm sorry that you guys have to wait a little longer for another chapter.

Also, there was some concern by a reader that the story is getting off track. I guess I should explain this.

To be honest this story turned out way different than it was supposed to be. It went off track from the beginning. Originally it was supposed to be a comedy fic that would be about 10 chapters long. As you guys can see that didn't happen. Alfred was supposed to kidnap Arthur, travel all over Spades, come back, defeat the king and have a happy ending. That's it.

Luckily for you guys I didn't know how to start it like that. So I decided to start them off as kids and next thing I know the whole story changed into something different but with the same concept. So a lot of this stuff is being made up along the way. But I promise you that things going on do have to do with the main story. It's just not focusing on Alfred, Arthur and Spades right now. I want to concentrate on the side characters right now so that they can have more of a background. However do not worry this won't be happening the entire story. Just until the characters are in their respective roles. Clubs have one more chapter then we will get back to the main characters for another chapter or two. After that I'll make a few chapters about Hearts then the rest of the story will mainly focus on our favorite little couple.

As for the errors I have to work on that. I'm trying to write longer chapters so it gets a little much for me I guess. When I go back to read it before I publish it I'm too tired to realize the mistakes. It usually takes me a few days or even a week to realize where I messed up. I often want to publish the chapter as soon as I'm done because I feel bad for making you guys wait so long already.

That it for now I guess. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Luna


	29. I APOLOGIZE NOT AN UPDATE

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing from this point. I have tried to write the next chapter but I'm completely stuck. Mainly because of how horribly written it is. So instead I will be rewriting it but not in this because despite the terrible writing it has shown my improvement over the past few years. And I'm proud of that. The plot won't change drastically so don't worry too much about that.

So be on the look out for 'A Pure Heart (Rewritten)'. I hope to have it up by this time tomorrow or the next day. I'm not sure because I'm seeing my best friend after over 3 years. I'll be spending the night at her house 2 days in a row. We're really excited because we've been friends since 13 or 14 years old. We're 20 now so that's a really long time. :)

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. :(


End file.
